


I hate that I love you

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: The Lego Movie, The Lego Movie 2, thelegomovie2 - Fandom, tlm2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Even more fluffy hugs, Fluff, Funny, Happy Ending, Humour, Kissing, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Only like one page of smut, Rex and Emmet are two separate people, Rex is crushing hard on Emmet, Rex is sad and scared, Rex regrets everything, Rex slowly drowns in guilt, Smut, They have become two separate people who are not related at all, dark humour, dirty humour, emmet loses his memory, he scared af, lots of swear words, ooh angst, rex tells a shit ton of lies, they are not even related in anyway anymore, weird and dark humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: Rex has been revived and is now his own person, completely different to Emmet. But the poor man has developed some strong feelings for the other and even if they aren't the same anymore or even related he is terrified of his opinion. What if Emmet thinks it's weird?! What if he thinks it's creepy?! What if Emmet never wants to see him again?! But one night Rex got a plan, desperate to win Emmet's heart and not have to fear any brutal rejection.





	1. So many questions

It was late at night, 11 to be exact. Rex was pondering to himself as he paced up and down the hallways of his ship. Ever since he was "revived" or rather, put into a whole other body which was created by science to be completely different from Emmet to prevent any kinds of side affects of him disappearing again, he forgot most of his memory but things didn't exactly go according to plan when he was given it all back. The attempt of removing all traces of Emmet in his memory was so he doesn't wake up feeling vengeful even if Emmet sincerely doubted it he too decided it was probably for the best so he doesn't remember his painful past. 

Rex grew closer and closer to Emmet not knowing he was actually him in a... how to say? Past life? He even started to grow feelings for him. Rex was bisexual but he completely forgot about his gay side when he first woke up. But after finding out the truth he got all puzzled, he has feelings for Emmet, was this ok? He went into Unikitty's kingdom and asked Dr Fox if he was in any way related to Emmet since he was put into a completely different body with different blood and even his mind worked differently to Emmet's. there was a lot of unanswered questions and Dr Fox was falling into an obsession with Rex since this is a whole new level of science. She took his blood test and it showed that he had absolutely no relatives and that Emmet and Rex are actually now two completely different people, it's like Rex was created in a lab! Well actually that's exactly what it is. It is almost as if all that drama never happened!

Of course, the painful memory still exists. Rex felt relieved finding out that he and Emmet are both two different people now and not even related but he still worried what Emmet might think.

Rex was usually the guy to not care about anything and when he wants something he just gets it but when it comes to Emmet it's almost like his entire personality changes. He wishes he could just erase Emmet's memory so he could tell him without the fear of Emmet being weirded out. Rex himself didn't care too much, he was more worried about Emmet's opinion. What if he never talked to him again?! 

Rex continued to drown himself in his own thoughts until he felt someone poke him which made him snap back into reality. 

"WHAT?!" He shouted which echoed through the hallways and he looked down to see a baby raptor with huge heartbroken eyes. 

Rex sighs as he squatted down in front of the small reptile. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just goin' through a lot of stress." Rex said sadly. The small baby raptor hugged his leg and Rex gently pats him. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked. The raptor nodded and Rex picked up the tiny dinosaur. "Alright, well I'll read you a bedtime story." Rex said yawning. Rex was usually the tough type who shows absolutely no heart once so ever, the only time he ever shows at least a little bit of compassion is when it comes to his babies (what he refers his raptors to) or...Emmet.

Rex carried the raptor to his huge bed and pulled out a fairy tale book and began reading to him as they both sat in bed. 

""Oh but how could such a beautiful princess ever love a simple noble like me?" Said the sad and lonely blacksmith." Rex read out loud to the baby raptor that was snuggled up to him. He sighed as he turned the page, he really didn't enjoy these kinds of books but well, he actually got a huge handful of them from Emmet. He used to read them to him as he was in a deep sleep when only recently being revived, of course he had no memory of it as he was out cold which he was thankful for. He thought that maybe these books could be good for babies raptors and well, being able to hold something Emmet once held was comforting to him. But by gosh was the story corny! 

"The blacksmith then came up with an evil scheme, desperate for the princess's love. "I shall erase all of her memory with a spell, then I shall be a prince and her lover as I will tell her."" Rex then went silent as he stared at the cartoony picture of the blacksmith who was covered in what seemed to be dirt. The raptor was sound asleep and payed no mind to how Rex had completely stopped reading the book, that is, until he let out a big shout which echoed loudly among the ship. 

"THAT'S IT!!!" He leapt out of bed as quick as a flash, flinging the bed covers carelessly onto the poor baby raptor who had a bit of a struggle getting out of the sheets. He ran down the hallway, his boots loudly clapped against the solid steel below his feet. His shout was loud enough to wake all the raptors who each looked at each other. "What do you think it is now?" One asked the other. "I think he just figured out how to defeat another video game boss...again." 

Rex then began driving his ship and headed off into one of the many realms, planets, dimensions, etc the universe had to offer.


	2. Spells and potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA One of my babies is in this

Rex had just arrived onto a different planet. He actually knew a few people here, Rodney, Barry, Kayla and of course Izzy with her pet Griffin who loves to play with his raptors. But he came here to see Whitney, a young woman with the ability to absorb magic potions into her veins and spray them back out like magic! She is often hiding in her little hut tucked away in a deep part of a huge creepy jungle filled with all sorts of creepy crawlies. 

Rex began walking his way down to her hut. It's been a while since he was on Tropca island. Which was a lush and tropical island if you couldn't guess by the name. He whistled as he walked down to her hut and knocked on her door. Loud thumps were heard and the door burst open and big long tentacles came out, followed by a beautiful young lady with bleach blond hair that looked incredibly fluffy and purple eyes. She had a dark purple witch's hat on with tropical flowers rested on it and she wore a hula like skirt and top which showed her belly which were also purple. 

"GET BACK IN HERE!" She screeches as she pulled the tentacles back. "Oy, what brings you here? I'm working on some new potions!" She said grumpily as she held up a big butcher's knife and the tentacles wiggled around. 

"No need to lie, I can tell some hentai stuff was going down in there." Rex joked. Whitney rolled her eyes and nudged the giant octopus monster back inside her hut. 

"Ew." She said with her arms crossed. "Now what're you doing here? It's late at night and I've got some work to do." 

"Ah, straight to the point are we?"

"Yes! Now out with it."

"You have any potions that can make someone lose their entire memory?" He asked. 

Whitney arched an eyebrow, clearly suspicious. "Yeah, but don't go using it for anything bad, alright?" She warned. 

Rex only smiled at the short witch, well she wasn't really a witch but all the terrified townsfolk referred her as one. 

"I won't. I promise." He said with a grin, crossing his fingers behind his back. Whitney held the potion but instead of handing it to him she held it away from him like it was precious gold.

"Also, why would I give you a potion? My stuff isn't for sale!" She said as she leaned against the hut of her door to keep the monster from getting out. 

Rex then pulled out a big bag of eyeballs. "I'll give you 20 alien eyeballs for that potion." 

Whitney gasped as she started at it with awe. Just think of all the magical possibilities with ingredients from different planets! But of course, she was the type to drive a hard bargain. "You gotta gimmie more than that, Dangervest." She said. 

Rex reached into his bag and pulled out a lime coloured heart. "I also got this heart! A giant space creature tried to eat me so I cut my way out, found this on the way out and planned to keep it was a trophy or something." He said holding it with a smug grin, clearly thinking he sounded badass saying that. Two of his raptors that decided to accompany him gagged at the sight of this. 

"Hmmm..." Whitney said as she placed a finger to her chin, she had long fingernails painted deep blue with little stars on them and her hands were elegant and slim. "DEAL!" 

Rex grinned as they both shook hands and made their trade. Gross sticky blood got onto Whitney's hand but she didn't seem to care, she was just happy to have these new and interesting things. Rex then made his way back to the ship, waving at the young lady who was known as Wicked Whitney. 

"See ya!" She said happily before going back into her hut. "Now as for YOU!" She yelled and Rex snorted as he could hear her rough housing with the monster from inside her hut. He tucked the potion into his bag and carried it back. 

As they walked he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Emmet. "Well Emmet, I had to give up some valuable stuff. I could've just sold that junk for cash easily, but honey. It's all worth it for you." He said as he looked at the picture before kissing it softly. "Soon, you'll be mine for good."


	3. That ain't coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new chapter! :D

Rex whistled as he drove his ship to the world where Emmet lives. He could already taste the sweet lips of his crush. Soon, he will finally have him all to himself, nothing stopping him not even the fear of rejection. Loud heavy metal music blasted throughout the ship and Rex bopped his head as he drove, never a moment of quiet on the Rexcelsior ship.

"Hm?" Rex felt a nudge against his arm and looked to his left to see one of his raptors who looked incredibly disappointed. "We'll hitch you up on a play date with Fluffy some other time." Rex replied and the raptor snarled a little as it trotted off, much like a stubborn child wanting to play with their best friend whilst the parent was too busy. 

Rex will admit he does enjoy taking his raptors to play with Izzy's pink griffin, he would even join in and play with them! Izzy however, a young timid geeky girl prefers not to as the playing can get far too rough for her liking, she just likes to pat them, feed them and of course talk to them. Rex actually thought to himself he has quite a few friends now, dare he say even more than Emmet since he tends to travel the galaxy more often. Although Emmet knew Izzy too along with most of the people from her homeland, well all the other people Izzy knows such as Whitney. In fact, if it weren't for Emmet Rex is certain he wouldn't have met them. He felt a bit sad, thinking he may not be able to see Izzy again as she might see Emmet and ruin his plans but he felt it was all worth it, to sacrifice everything he had just to be able to do so much as hold Emmet.

Rex finally landed his ship outside Emmet's home. A pleasant surprise for the construction worker. Emmet was tending to his garden and gasped as he saw Rex's ship land in front of him, his eyes lit up with excitement. 

"REX!" Emmet said happily as he jumped up and down while clapping his hands. The door of his ship opened and Rex walked out with a grin. "Hey, Emmy! Miss me?" Emmet ran to him and hugged him tightly and Rex laughed as he picked him up and twirled him around. The two laughed as they spun before Rex gently put him back down again.

"I'm so so happy to see you, Rex!" Emmet beamed as he jumped up and down, barely containing himself. It's been several weeks since they last saw each other! "Sorry for blockin you out, small fry. I've been real busy recently." Rex said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that doesn't matter! You're here now!" Emmet said gladly as he pulled him in for a hug. Rex hugged back, to think Rex used to push him away whenever he would give him a hug as Rex said he doesn't involve himself in anything sappy. But now here they are, hugging and cuddling and every single time Rex always wishes for the warm embrace to last longer.

"So Emmy, did you wanna go for a ride? No homo." Rex smirked, clearly a big fat lie. Although he did in fact just mean it for a ride in his ship, for now at least. Emmet wondered what he meant by No homo but he just pretended he understood. 

"Yeah! I'd love to!" He said happily.  
"Good." Rex lead him onto his ship and they took off.

"I always keep forgetting how big your ship is!" Emmet exclaimed as he ran around the enormous ship. 

"Heh, yeah, I keep forgetting how tiny actual buildings are." Rex said as he went into the kitchen to get the potion ready. "Wanna coffee, Em?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome, Rex! Thanks!" He said with a smile which made Rex's heart flutter. As he began making the "coffee"

"28 sugars right?" He asked.

"Nope, 25! Although 28 sounds pretty tempting."

Rex snorted. "Please kid, if you had anymore than 25 you'd be bouncing off the walls."

Emmet laughed a little. "Can I at least have some cream on top?" He asked with big puppy eyes.

Rex chuckled. "Alright, only cause I love to spoil my baby." 

Emmet's face went a little pink. "Wait what?" Rex tried to hold back a curse word which threaten to come out after realising what he just said. 'Shit shit shit! Say something Rex! Anything!' "How're things with Lucy?" He asked.

"Oh uh! She's doing good! But..." Emmet then looked down and sighed.

"But what?" asked the slightly taller man as he walked over.

"Well she's being hanging out with Mayhem recently... I'm glad she has her own buddy kinda like how I have you but... I feel bad for feeling this way but I'm kind of jealous. I mean, since you were gone for a while I've been pretty lonely, Batman is off with his wife and husband, Benny has his own space squad, Unikitty has her own kingdom..." Emmet said sadly as he looked down at his hands which were cuffed together. "And Lucy likes to go on adventures with Mayhem as I like to go on them with you."

Rex felt a burning rage to this, they completely forgot about Emmet! The cutest and most innocent person he knows! "Tch, that's why you shouldn't rely on people, Emmet." He said coldly.

Emmet looked up at Rex and shook his head. "N-no! She did ask if I would like to join her a couple of times... most of the time she says it is too dangerous though, like fighting duplo monsters." Emmet let out yet another sigh. "After all that's happened they still treat me like a baby."

"Yeah, I guess that's where the "Gotta toughen up and act like me" phase came in." Rex said as he leaned against the table. "But you mentioned she asked if you could join her a few times. What's holdin ya back?"

Emmet looked up and looked directly into Rex's eyes. "I didn't want to go in case you showed up. I didn't want to go off having a good time without you." Emmet answered simply.

Rex began to feel his face heat up, how Emmet was considering Rex's feelings, how he would wait for him like a dog waiting for their owner to return. This was just all too precious to Rex! "Geez, man... you really are strange..." Rex coughed a little before bringing the cup of coffee to Emmet. "Here's your cup of coffee, made it just as sweet as you."

Emmet took the cup and then chugged it down. "Mm!" He hummed in delight, not noticing the smirk on Rex's face.

"That good, baby boy?" He asked as he leaned in closer to Emmet.

"Yeah, but it has this odd taste to it." Emmet said bluntly, being completely honest. He then sat there with a blank look on his face and he flicked his tongue around as he had a bit of an aftertaste, not too pleasant if you ask Emmet. "Where'd you get this coffee brand anyway?" He asked Rex who just laughed like an evil super villain. "Rex?"

Rex put a finger to his eye to wipe away little tears from his out burst of laughter. "Oh babe, I got you so good."

"Huh?" Emmet then felt himself become light headed and he groaned as he held his hand to his forehead. "R-Rex! What was in that?! You didn't trick me into drinking alcohol again...did....you...." Emmet then flopped onto the table and was passed out and Rex grinned as he picked up his new boyfriend. 

"Oh baby, you're gonna have such a good time with me, just you wait."


	4. An awesome boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet woke up and had completely lost his memory! But thankfully his "boyfriend" Rex is around to help him adjust to his "new" life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light French kissing mentioned in this chapter, just to give ya a heads up.

Emmet groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurry. "What...?" Emmet muttered under his breath as he sat up, his vision finally adjusting. "What happened?" He looked around to see he was in a huge king sized bed which was incredibly soft. "Oh dear, I don't remember any of this!" He said all worried before hearing the sounds of boots clacking against solid metal. The door opened which revealed a handsome man dressed in a blue vest. 

"Mornin my sweet~" Rex hummed.

Emmet only tilted his head slightly. "Who are you?" He asked.

Rex laughed at how adorably innocent he is, all lost and confused yet still positive and friendly. "Why, don't you remember? I'm your boyfriend!" Rex practically sang as he smiles widely, showing his perfect teeth.

"I have a boyfriend?" Emmet asked as he stared at Rex who nodded.

"Guess that explosion back there caused you to loose your memory." Rex said as he sat by him, twiddling his fingers in his soft hair.

"Explosion?" Emmet asked with a look of awe as he stared at his boyfriend. "What happened?!"

"Well it's a pretty long story, babe. Not sure if I wanna get into it."

"B-but-" Emmet started before being interrupted by Rex.

"There I was, fighting a giant man eating duplo, one of the toughest ones I've ever encountered, course, not tougher than me." Rex said with a big grin, showing his bright white teeth yet again. "I told you to save yourself while I take on the great beast but you refused to leave me behind! So you had a little bomb with you and you used it on the great monster! Unfortunately you were a bit too close to the explosion as it happened. While the duplo died, you were injured and I guess you must've lost your memory from it." Rex said. Emmet gulped after hearing the story, how does he sound so calm about all this?!

"Well what's my name?" Emmet asked as he locked eyes with Rex. There was a moment of silence before Rex finally answered.

"Buttfuck Sexgalore." Rex said trying to hold in a laugh, he just couldn't resist!

"Huh? So my name is Buttfuck?" Emmet said as he placed a finger to his chin. "That's a weird name." Rex burst out laughing and flopped onto the bed, resting on his back as he laughed. "Huh?! What's wrong?! What's so funny?!" Emmet cried as it seemed like his boyfriend was choking on his own laughter. Emmet was clueless but he just laughed with him, flopping onto the bed by his side as their laughter echoed throughout the Rexcelsior. "HAHAHAHA! W-WHAT'RE WE LAUGHING ABOUT?!" Emmet gasped as he hardly had any breath left.

Rex got up and chuckled a little still as he tried to catch his breath. "You seriously think that's your name??" He asked as he wiped a tear at the corner of his eye.

Emmet nods. "Well yeah? You just said it is."

Rex snorted. "I was making a joke, man." Rex said, still amused by Emmet's arrogance.

"Oh! Then what's my real name?!" Emmet asked again, determined to know who he is. Rex smiled softly as he turned to look at Emmet with lustful eyes.

"Emmet Brickowski."

Emmet then suddenly felt Rex's lips smash onto his! This was all very sudden to Emmet and he just sat there frozen as Rex wrapped his arms around him. Emmet didn't know what to do! He never been kissed before, well he can't remember ever being kissed. Rex pulled back and smiled softly, the kiss was sweet yet rough.

"I've been waiting to do that forever, baby." Rex said softly. Emmet blushed softly and then cleared his throat.

"How long was I out?"

"A week." Rex said as he leaned in closer once again only to unfortunately be pushed back.

"S-sorry! This is all just so sudden! I'm still a little light headed!" Emmet cried, completely flustered. "And um...I wanna at least know my boyfriend's name first." Emmet said with a light blush. Rex couldn't help but aw at how shy Emmet was.

"I'm Rex, sweetie. Rex dangervest." Rex said with a big grin.

"Oh! Well it's so nice to meet you again R-"

"MONSTER SLAYER, YOUTUBE GAMER, DRAGON TAMER!" Rex shouted out. Emmet sat there with a look of awe on his face as Rex continued to share his titles with Emmet.

"Wow!"

"Yep, and I'm your boyfriend~" Rex hummed as he leaned in for a kiss, this time Emmet kissed back! 'YES YES YES!' Emmet blushed as he kisses Rex, he never thought he would find himself paired with such an amazing man! A man who is capable of doing many things. Rex moaned softly into the kiss and began to use tongue, which startled poor Emmet as he was not prepared. Emmet had no idea what to do! Does he stay still or does he have to use tongue as well?! Emmet squeaked a little and blushed furiously as Rex rubbed his fingers through his amazingly soft hair. Emmet gave in to the moment and gently closed his eyes as the kiss lasted a blissful five minutes. Thankfully, it wasn't so hard for Emmet. He just mostly let Rex take the lead.

"W-wow!" Emmet said, a blushing mess.

"It's so good to finally be able to kiss you again." Rex said breathlessly. Emmet nodded, was this something he went through everyday? He felt so inexperienced with all this. "Now." Rex started as he leaned in closer and gently rubbed Emmet's tummy. "You feeling hungry?" He asked and Emmet nodded.

"I'm so hungry I could eat anything!" He said in all honesty. Rex chuckled softly and held his hand.

"That's my Emmy."

The couple began walking to the kitchen but Emmet stopped in his tracks to see a bunch of raptors working on computers! "Whoa! Dinosaurs!" He gasped as he started at the raptors who payed no attention to him.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot you lost your memory. I've got a bunch of raptors on my ship. They're like my own little babies y'know?" Emmet turned and looked at Rex with lit up eyes.

"You're so awesome! Am I seriously your boyfriend?!" Emmet asked as he pointed at himself. Rex blushed at the compliment and chuckled softly.

"You are, Emmy. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Rex said as he walked to Emmet and placed a kiss on his cheek.

The two made their way to the kitchen and Rex looked to Emmet with a gentle expression. "So what would my baby boy like to eat? Other than me of course!" He chuckled softly and Emmet gasped.

"W-Why would I eat you?! That's horrible!" Emmet cried as little tears swelled up. "A-am I a cannibal?!" Rex gasped as Emmet began to shake and he placed both his hands on his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"No, Emmet! It's an expression!"

"O-oh." Emmet looked at Rex with a sheepish grin. "Sorry." Rex smiled as he leaned in and kisses his cheek. 

"I've got so much to teach you, my love." Emmet blushed a little, he was young at heart but he knew very well what sex is, although he is the kind to take some things quite literally and he knows hardly any swear words at all. Lucy planned to keep him innocent forever and never discover those words but that plan went down the drain thanks to Izzy, Rex, MetalBeard and Batman. "Now let's get some food in that tummy of yours, shall we?" Rex hummed as he gently pat Emmet's slightly pudgy belly. "Does the baby boy want some waffles?"

"Yes please!" Emmet said practically drooling. Rex nodded and got a raptor of his to serve them and the two spent their morning eating breakfast and watching TV while cuddling.


	5. Emmet gone missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is wondering where Emmet is while he is off cuddling with Rex.

The couple snuggled while sat on Rex's huge couch. They watched Where are my pants since Emmet can't remember that show and Rex knew Emmet loved it. Emmet burst out laughing to see the man on the screen mistakenly took his wife's pants to wear to work, which were in fact yoga pants. Rex smiled as he watched Emmet laugh before gently patting his head.

"T-This show is so funny! Haha! How do I not remember this?!" Emmet chuckled.

"Honey, if you can't remember me then you can't remember anything." Rex said softly and as the credits of episode three rolled he tilted Emmet's face towards his. "You know somethin'? You really are...the most beautiful thing in the world." Rex whispered. For a guy who was often a loner and would go on tons of adventures and kick butt, never ever hesitating to end a life when need to, he is actually quite romantic. Emmet blushed a furious red to the compliment and his heart melted.

"Aw! That's got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! I think." Emmet pulled in the taller man for a hug and he hugged back. Rex has put him through so much before, he wants to give him all the happiness he deserves. Rex tried to hold back tears as a sudden stab of guilt hit him, not for kidnapping him just now and removing his memory to make him his boyfriend, but for all the things he's done in his past life. Rex hated himself for what he was and how he hurt Emmet, even if Emmet had assured him he has forgiven him he still feels like the worst person in the world. Rex pulled back and looked into his lover's eyes.

"Emmet, I swear to god I will make you the happiest man in the world." He said in a stern voice. "If I ever ever hurt you, if I ever make you the tiniest bit sad I will throw myself off a cliff."

"Rex, please don't say that. I know for a fact you would never hurt me! I know I lost my memory, but I can already tell that you're a great guy! And...why would I be dating you if you were actually mean?" Emmet chuckled and Rex smiled softly.

"I guess that's true."

"Why'd you say that anyone? Did something happen between us?" He asked, a look of general confusion was on his face.

"A little argument before the explosion but other then that not much." Rex lied. Emmet only shrugged and nodded before turning his head back to the screen.

 

Meanwhile...

 

"Emmet, I'm home!" Lucy called out as she entered their house only to see it was empty but on top of that, it was quiet. Emmet is not the quiet type. "Emmet?" Lucy asked as she looked around and couldn't find him. "Where is that goofball?" She muttered as she looked both upstairs and downstairs. After 20 minutes of looking she began to grow worried and she tried texting him on her phone but there was no response. "EMMET WHERE ARE YOU?!!!" She shouted as she ran around. She began to hyperventilate as thoughts of all kind came rushing to her head. Was he kidnapped?! Is he dead?! Lucy immediately called the cops.

"Hello?" Said a familiar friendly voice, it was GoodCop!

"GoodCop! Listen, Emmet is missing!" She practically yelled through the phone.

"Oh that's terrible! How long has he been gone?!"

"Well...I don't know. I went out today and just got back and he's gone."

"Oh, well I wouldn't worry. Maybe he just went to see a movie today." 

"I doubt it, usually if he is going to see a movie he tells me about how excited he is, then he tells me all kinds of theories of his about what could happen in the movie." Lucy heard a little click over the phone to hear a more grumpy and stern sounding voice.

"Maybe he just decided to go sometime after you left." Said BadCop.

"Oh really? Then why are his car keys still here?" Lucy asked as she held his keys.

"Maybe he decided to walk, look sweetheart-" CLICK "I'm worried too, I mean, Emmet is my friend." CLICK "But I don't make the rules here and chances of him gone missing are pretty slim. I'd say give it another 24 hours before worrying." Lucy let out a sigh.

"Ok." She hung up and then went out. Maybe he's right, he could've just walked off. But still, it was getting awfully late which is what made her worried. Also walking to the cinema? It is at least half an hour drive there! Not to mention he hasn't answered his phone and Lucy cannot think of any other place he would be at where he can't answer his phone. 

"Fuck it." She said as she went outside and hopped back onto her motorbike and started it up, ready to go and try find Emmet.


	6. Mission fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the dirtiest thing I've written. I don't normally do this sort of stuff but I just felt this scene was super required after a moment like this. Angst to smut, make up sort of thing to make each other feel better. Idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT HAPPENS HERE

Emmet yawned as he got out of bed. He stretched his arms and looked to his side to see Rex was no longer in bed with him. 

"Rex?" Emmet looked around then walked towards the kitchen after grabbing a big blue dressing gown with planets and stars on it. It was a bit big on Emmet but he didn't mind too much. He heard the sound of sizzling bacon as he came closer to the kitchen. He peeped into the room to see a raptor was cooking pancakes and bacon. Emmet wondered how the raptor was able to cook so well with such small arms.

"Emmet!" Called out a familiar voice. He turned around to see Rex leaning against the doorway. He wore a Star Wars PJ shirt with matching pants to go with it.

"Good morning!" Emmet said with a big smile as Rex gently patted his back. 

"So how did my Emmy sleep?" 

"I slept great!" Emmet answered quickly. It felt so nice to be able to cuddle up with someone in bed. Emmet was the kind to sleep with lots of plushies but this is a whole other thing. He felt warm and safe. 

"That's good." Rex said with a warm smile before sitting at the table. The two ate their breakfast and had a conversation but soon after, Rex got up from the table.

"Where're you going?" Emmet asked.

"Oh, well guys gotta make a living, y'know." Rex stated as he turned. Emmet didn't think that he had a job, seeing how big the ship is and all the stuff here he just assumed Rex was rich. 

"Whoa, I didn't know you had a job! What do you do?" Emmet asked and Rex chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Hasn't my baby been listening? I do a little bit of everything. I mainly do which ever job I feel like. But mostly..." Rex pulled out a little note from his pocket and looked at his boyfriend with a grin. "I like to go on little missions." Emmet looked puzzled.

"What kind of missions?" Rex laughed his smug laugh before slipping the note back into his pocket.

"Long missions, short missions. Basically on some planets there's this thing called a bulletin board where you post little missions and get paid."

"Whoa..." Emmet gasped as he looked at Rex with his jaw open.

"Yep, pretty fun gotta say, you go on little adventures and not only get fun outta it, but plenty of money!" Rex shouted in triumph. 

"Whoa! That's awesome! So what are we doing today?!" Emmet asked all excited as he rushed over to his lover's side. 

"Well a bunch of slime monsters are running a muck on a planet called Ward-Robe. So we gotta decrease the numbers of these little guys to get things under control."

"Aw, but I'm sure they have feelings too...maybe we can ask them to leave!" Emmet said as he held a finger up. Rex only shook his head and laughed. 

"Nah, they're a bunch of brainless creatures. Heck, you could hit em with a truck and those suckers don't feel the pain." Emmet whimpered a little and looked down and Rex couldn't help but aw at his compassion.  
"It's sad how they don't have eyes, so they couldn't see you with your huge compassionate heart." Rex smiled as he tilted his chin up so their eyes met.

"I feel like they would deserve to be happy too." Emmet said, his mouth inches away from Rex's.

"I know, honey. I know. But it's for the best, you just gotta listen to ol' Rexy." Rex whispered softly, Emmet could feel his breath on his own.

"Ok." Emmet answered and felt Rex kiss him softly on the lips, far different to the kiss he gave him yesterday.

"Now whatever you do, don't go near them. Shoot them from afar, got it?" Rex said sternly as he looked into Emmet's eyes, clearly dead serious.

"Got it!"

"Now lets get you dressed then we can get going." Rex said as he traced a finger down Emmet's chest. Being innocent and not thinking, Emmet only nodded and went to get changed. Rex sighed as he left the room.

"Oh well, maybe some other time."

 

The couple had just made it onto Ward-Robe. Emmet was in some space amour, orange and blue of course. Although the amour looked a lot thicker and denser than Rex's. Probably because Rex was more worried about Emmet's fragile soft skin getting hurt. Rex pulled out a gun and looked back at Emmet as the door of their ship opened.

"Ready to rock 'n' roll?" Rex asked. Emmet couldn't help but find him oddly attractive here, in his suit, his back turned to him and looking over his shoulder, holding his gun ready to go. It showed off how badass he is.

"R-Ready!" Emmet said.

"Then let's hit it!" Rex said as he grabbed Emmet's hand and dragged him with him.

"WAAAAH-" Emmet cried as he couldn't even move his legs to keep up with Rex. He saw the planet and he had to admit, the slime situation did seem out of hand but was death really the answer? Emmet watched as Rex shot the slimes which exploded goop. He wasn't too fond of the violence so he wondered off to find an alternative. Emmet looked around and spotted a slime sitting there alone. He felt bad for disobeying Rex but he just couldn't see what possible harm these things could do! They were even cute if you ask Emmet!

"Hey little guy? You lonely?" Emmet asked as he stood next to it. The slime only then suddenly went onto Emmet, pinning him down. "Whoa! Haha! Guess someone likes me!" Emmet chuckled as he pats the slimy creature, not noticing it was spreading across his body. "Heheh! That tickles! Man, I don't see why Rex is so determined to kill you guys! You're so cute!" Emmet giggled and attempted to hug it but noticed both his arms where completely covered by it. "Huh?" Emmet then screamed as the slime suddenly sucked Emmet in and he was floating around inside it, completely stuck as it was sticky, like a fly caught in a spider's web. He tried to call for Rex but only gurgles came out. Fear took ahold of the poor boy who couldn't seem to do anything. 'Rex will come...! Rex will come...!' Emmet kept thinking to himself yet his heart was still racing. Suddenly, the slime exploded and Emmet sat there, covered in goo. "Oh Rex, thank goodness!"

"Emmet! You fucking idiot!" Rex snapped. 

"Eh?"

Rex grabbed Emmet and pulled him up. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?!!! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" Rex snapped.

"I um, no! I uh, I didn't think it would try and-" Emmet was silenced by a slap on the face. Hard enough to leave a red mark. Tears swelled up in his eyes as he is sensitive to pain.

"Do anything like that again and I will never ever let you off that fucking ship, got it?" Emmet nodded and whimpered and Rex sat him on a raptor. "Take him back to the ship. I still gotta clean up this mess." The raptor nodded and headed off with Emmet back to the ship, tears began to fall as Emmet clung onto the raptor.

 

It wasn't too long until Rex came back onto the ship and they headed home. Emmet gulped as he tried to talk to Rex who still seemed rather angry. "R-Rex?"

"What?" Rex asked sternly.

"I-I'm really sorry I...I didn't listen." Emmet sniffled.

"Well you fucking should be, if I lost you like that- I-I don't know what I would do to myself!" Rex shouted.

"I'm sorry..." Emmet sniffled as he looked down.

"Geez, kid. Don't think I'm ever letting you go on another mission with me anytime soon." There was silence for the rest of the five minute trip to the Rexcelsior. Emmet went into the bathroom to have a shower since he was all sticky from the goo. The bathroom was huge and the shower was fused with the bathtub, yet it was big enough to fit in at least three people! Emmet sighed as he turned on the shower and hoped in it and began to clean himself. More tears escaped from his eyes and he then burst into a complete sob as he was containing it all for so long. 'Why didn't I listen?!' Emmet thought to himself. When suddenly he heard foot steps. "Huh? Who's there?" Emmet asked as he looked out, thinking it was just a raptor wondering around but it was "Rex?"

"Hey kid..." Rex spoke in a soft tone. Emmet went completely red and tried to cover himself, even if they were dating and he was certain Rex has seen him naked before, it all felt new to him still. 

"W-what're you doing here?!" Emmet cried. Rex came closer and hopped into the shower with him. Even if though he still had his blue vest on! 

"I wanted to say I'm sorry..." Rex said softly as he loomed over Emmet who was pressed against the wall of the shower, the warm water gently sprinkled on them both. Emmet blushed a little to see Rex's face, he could tell by the look in his eyes he was guilty. He looked at his hair which began to get wet from the water. "Look, I'm still mad at you. You could've gotten yourself killed. But..." Rex gently cuffed a hand on Emmet's cheek, the one he slapped. "I shouldn't have hit you like that...and to think yesterday I promised you I would never hurt you..." Emmet held Rex's hand which cuffed his cheek. The taller man's thumb began to gently brush against the slightly shorter one's cheek. 

"I-its ok. I shouldn't have done that anyway." 

"I have no idea how you forgive me, Emmy..."

"Well...you were just scared of loosing me weren't you?" Emmet asked and Rex nodded.

"You have no idea..." 

"Well, I promise I will listen to you from now on." Emmet said before Rex leaned in.

"Good boy..." Rex kissed Emmet passionately on the lips and Emmet returned the kiss. He felt Rex's tongue lick his lips which made him squeak a little at first before opening his mouth. Rex's arms pressed against the wall, pinning his lover into the corner of the shower as he licked every inch of his wet cave. "I-I'm so sorry!" Rex panted through the kiss.

"R-Rex~" Emmet began to moan softly and he gently slid off his vest which made Rex pause for a moment.

"Getting a little kinky are we?" Rex said with a chuckle.

"Huh? No! I just don't want you to catch a cold..." Emmet said, a blushing mess. Rex only laughed and slowly began to strip in front of him. Emmet was amazed at Rex's body, he was so muscular! He felt his heart begin to beat as Rex removed his pants, showing his member. Rex smirked as he leaned over Emmet once more. Emmet blushes heavy as Rex began to kiss him passionately again. He could feel his member rub against his own. "R-Rex!" Emmet cried.

"Hmmm~?" Rex leaned back, their noses almost pressed against each other. "What's wrong, my little Emmy?"

"Y-Your..." Emmet blushed as he pointed down at his cock which was rubbing against Emmet's.

"Oh, so you wanna have some fun?" Rex laughed.

"N-no, what I meant was is your-" Emmet was cut off as he felt Rex grind against Emmet, their cocks rubbing against one another. "R-REX-" Emmet cried out and began to pant. Rex moaned softly into Emmet's ear.

"I know it feels good baby boy~" Rex whispered.

"A-Aa- yeah it does but- t-this is all so sudden?!" Emmet panted. "D-Don't stop though!" Rex only laughed as he continued to grind against Emmet.

"Silly boy, I've been inside your ass plenty of times before! This is nothing!" Emmet felt himself blush even more, he was so sure he was redder than an apple right now! But this all felt so good! He wanted Rex to keep doing this forever! The two continued to grind against each other and kiss passionately in the shower. Emmet gently tugged on Rex's wet hair as Rex's hands rested on Emmet's hips. It wasn't too long until they both came and stood in front of each other panting.

"R-Rex..." Emmet panted as he flopped onto his chest.

"My sweet little Emmet..." Rex said softly as he kissed his head.

"That was...awesome..."

"I know..." Rex hummed as he kissed his cheek. "I'm so so sorry for hurting that pretty little face of yours..." 

"Oh I forgive you plenty!" Emmet answered quickly and Rex smiled softly as he held his hand back and Emmet looked down at his hand to hold it but then noticed something. He had some scars around his wrist and a few on his shoulder and chest, Emmet decided not to ask however for good reasons. "I love you Rex." Emmet said as he kissed his nose.

"Love you too, baby." Rex said softly as the two hugged each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh... I'm a fucking sinner now.


	7. An adventure at the amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a fun long chapter! Gotta warn you, there's some super dark and dirty humour in this one but also lots of fluff.

It's been two days, Emmet is still missing so Lucy and the rest of the gang including Goodcop and Badcop set up fliers of him with a reward of $2000. Lucy let out a sigh as she stared at a flier she held in her hands, of course, Emmet was smiling his contagious smile in it and Lucy missed it gravely.

"We will find him." Mayhem said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to..." Lucy said in her brooding voice.

Meanwhile...

"Baby, you ready for our date?" Rex asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just a moment!" Cried out Emmet as he slipped some denim jeans on before coming out. 

"About damn ti-" Rex was cut off by the sight of Emmet, he wore a light blue hoodie with adorable pastel yellow pom poms on the strings of the hoodie, his zipper was golden and in the shape of a star, it looked nice and baggy too which made it look all the more snuggly.

Emmet started to worry as Rex was in complete silence for a good minute, he got this hoodie himself yesterday and wanted to surprise Rex with it.  
"What's wrong?" Emmet asked. "Don't you like it?"

"You look fucking adorable!" Rex blurted out as he grabbed onto both of Emmet's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. Emmet smiled and of course, returned the hug and he felt the taller man nuzzle into his hoodie. "You feel so warm, baby." Rex hummed as Emmet nuzzled his head under his chin. Emmet giggled as the two cuddled for a bit before Rex suddenly stopped, much to Emmet's disappointment. 

"So shall we get going baby?"

"Yeah!"

The couple took off and made their way to an amusement park, filled with plenty of roller coasters, jumping castles, water slides, you name it they have it! "Whoa!" Emmet said with his jaw open and Rex only chuckled as he pressed his hand under his chin to close his mouth again. 

"I told you I still got so much to show you, baby." Rex laughed and they eagerly went to get tickets. "Two tickets, one for me and one for my very special guy." Rex leaned in and nuzzled his nose onto Emmet's cheek which made him giggle, clearly Rex didn't give a care in the world about their relationship at this point and can easily kiss Emmet in a crowd no problem. 'Anyone a homophobe? Fuck them' Rex thought. 

The ticket manager took out the tickets after getting the money from Rex but then noticed something. He stared at Emmet closely and squinted his eyes which made the poor boy feel uneasy. "S-sorry, sir. Do I know you?" He asked. The elderly looking man scratched his long beard and spoke in a low croaky voice. "You look...familiar." He said.

"Yeah yeah, we've been here before, Santa Clause." Rex said as he snatched the tickets out his grasp and walked in, he held onto Emmet's hand tightly which resulted in him being dragged along.

"Thank you, sir!" Emmet called out as he was being dragged along by Rex. "Rex, that was a little rude." Emmet said with a frown as he walked at the same pace as him to keep up. Rex only shrugged at this.

"Eh, whatever. Judging by the way he was looking at us I'm guessing he was against us. Anyway, lets go." Emmet only sighed and he nodded as he held onto his hand. He looked to the left and right to gather his surroundings. 

"Hey look at this!" Rex called out as he pointed at a huge roller coaster.

"Hey that looks fun!" Emmet said with his usual positive smile.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked with a snarky laugh and Emmet nodded excitedly. 

It was a long line but they finally got in front and they both sat next to each other, looking at each other with big smiles. "This is gonna be so rad!" Rex cheered as the coaster began to move. As they headed upwards, Emmet looked down to see the land below him, they looked so high up! 

"Wow! We sure are high!" Emmet said amazed.

"I know, but I've been higher." Rex chuckled as they finally reached the top. Emmet looked down and thought to himself it looked much steeper from here. The coaster then flew down almost at light speed and Emmet screamed as he held on for dear life! Rex laughed and shouted out plenty of whoo hoos as they flew along the rails. Emmet however found that he didn't really enjoy this ride too much as he could feel his stomach turn in each and every direction and his heart pound harder than a hammer on a nail. The cart went into loops and flips and down even more deep slopes before the ride finally came to an end.

"Over already?" Rex said, sounding unimpressed but Emmet felt like the ride lasted forever! 

The poor construction worker hopped out and his legs wobbled. "Ugh..."

"Man, that was awesome, right, Em?" Rex asked as he playfully patted Emmet's back which made him heave. "Em?" Emmet then ran off to the nearest bin he could find and began throwing up in it. "Emmet!" Rex called out as he ran after him.

"Ugh..." Emmet groaned as he wobbled and held his hands onto the trash can to keep him upright. He thought it was the end of it but of course, there was more and he continued to throw up as Rex gently patted his back.

"There there, man. You got this." Emmet coughed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve before turning to look at Rex. "Maybe these kind of rides aren't for you." He said softly. "Come to think of it, what kind of rides would you wanna try?" 

Poor Emmet, his face more pale than ever, looked around. He spotted a merry-go-round with colourful unicorns on it along with dragons and griffins. "How about that one?" He asked, sounding tired. 

Rex looked at it, not really his style but he felt that it's only fair he does something Emmet likes for a change. "Looks like a lame piece of crap for kiddies." Rex began and Emmet whimpered softly. "But yeah, we can give it a go!" Emmet smiled and held his boyfriend's hand as they headed on over.

Emmet sat on a turquoise unicorn with long purple hair and pink streaks. Rex sat on a dragon behind him which was deep blue and red, he wasn't too impressed with the ride but he managed a smile. The ride began to move at a calm and gentle pace, much more to Emmet's liking. The mythical creatures they sat on bobbed up and down lightly as they spun around. Emmet hummed happily as they spun but Rex felt rather bored as he sat still on the ride. But, if it makes his little Emmet happy then so be it.

After that ride, Emmet looked much happier and was back to his normal self. "So what should we try next?" Emmet asked happily.

Rex looked around and saw bumper karts. "How about we try the bumper karts?" Rex asked and Emmet nodded.

"That sounds fun and totally not violent! Let's do that!"

KLANK!!!  
Rex rammed his kart into Emmet's who yelped by the sudden crash. "HAHAHAHA!" Rex laughed as he drove around and continued to bump into his kart some more.

"Rex, stop! You're gonna scratch it!" Emmet called out.

"Pfft! These things were MADE for this, Emmet! Where do you think the name bumper karts come from?" 

"Oh..." was all Emmet could say at this sudden realisation. "Well if that's the case..." BLAM! Emmet crashed his kart into Rex's!

"Wha- hey!" Rex called out and the two continued to laugh as they kept bumping each other.

After that ride, Rex was going to try and point out something else but figured he would let Emmet have another go. Even if their tastes were completely different he thought it would only be fair since he already got to choose twice! Oddly, Rex used to be the kind to only think for himself and well, he still does most of the time but Emmet, Emmet seemed to have changed that part of him as he charged many other things. He is the one human being that he actually thinks about before himself. "What would you like to try, Em?" He asked.

"Oh! How about..." Emmet looked around and spotted a jumping castle. "How about that jumping castle!" He said with a big grin. Again, not really Rex's style but far better than the merry-go-round.

"Sure thing, baby."

The couple were jumping around in the castle. Emmet was skipping along having fun whilst Rex was jumping the highest and hardest he can. It really showed the two types of people in the world and their style's of jumping. 

"Whee!" Emmet called out as he bounced and Rex jumped one really big jump against the walls of the castle, which resulted in him flying towards Emmet and slamming into him! "ACK!" The two bounced a bit before landing on the floor of the castle.

"Ack..." Rex groaned as he opened his eyes to see he was on top of Emmet! "Oh hey baby~" he purred with a grin but then noticed Emmet's face was red, way too red. "Aw, don't you get flustered easi-" Rex then felt where his hand was and looked down to see he was grabbing Emmet's crotch! "OH FUCK!" Rex called out as he pulled his hand back. "Heh, as much as I would like to rub that big juicy dick of yours now ain't the time or place~" Rex purred which made Emmet blush even more.

"Dick?" Said an innocent voice and the two turned their heads to see a five year old girl staring at them along with a toddler.

"O-oh! Sweetie! No no! Don't say that please!" Emmet cried out but things only got worse.

"Ja...Ja....Juicy dwick!" Babbled the toddler and Emmet looked horrified as he and Rex accidentally told the baby something awful!

"Oh my gosh! You just said your first words!" The young girl gasped and had the biggest smile on her face.

"Jwuicy dwick!" The toddler repeated and the girl picked him up and ran off happily.

"We gotta tell Mom and Dad!" 

Emmet panicked and Rex was a laughing mess. "R-Rex! This isn't funny!" He called out.

"You're right, Emmy...it's not...ITS HILARIOUS!!!" Rex cried out and began to laugh more as the concerned construction worker looked out the castle to see two absolutely horrified parents and the kids they encountered.

"Oh I feel so bad...we should apologise!" Emmet called out and began to make his way out the castle but was pulled back by his hoodie which choked poor Emmet.

"You outta your mind?! They will go crazy!" Rex snapped and Emmet rubbed his neck and had the look of a very upset puppy. "Right now I say is the time to bail."

The couple managed to escape without coming face to face with the terrified parents but were then at lost at which ride to try next.

"So what should we try next?" Emmet asked. Rex hummed to himself as he looked around and he spotted a huge and absolutely horrifying ride! It looked like an elevator which was being dropped up and down at great speed! The very sight of it made Emmet feel sick!

"Ooh! We could-" Rex began but then saw Emmet's once rosy face turn pale again. "Uh..." Rex muttered as he pondered for a moment before letting out a sigh "Ok, Emmet. I really really wanna go on this ride. But I know you wouldn't be able to handle the hard core extreme shit that's gonna go down...so." The taller man opened up Emmet's palm and placed a ticket in it. "I'm gonna do my thing while you do your own!"

"Wha- bu-" Emmet didn't have enough time to finish his sentence before Rex kissed him on the cheek and left him behind. He looked down at the one ticket he gave him, what should he do with this?! He wondered. Should he go on the merry-go-round again? Or there was a Ferris wheel! He could always do that! That settles it, Ferris wheel it is.

Emmet began to make his way to the wheel but then stopped in his tracks as he saw something out the corner of his eyes! A huge, soft, cuddly raptor plushie! It was grey with surprisingly detailed blue markings on it. "Oh Rex would love it!" Emmet called out, clearly not realising the fact that although he loves raptors, plushies aren't his thing. "Hey how much for that raptor plush?" Emmet asked a young man at the stand, his face was covered with pimples and he looked incredibly bored and tired.

"That ain't for sale, mr. You gotta play to win." Emmet looked at a bunch of darts rested on a table the targets resting on the other side of the stand. "You have to hit the golden target to get that raptor." He said lazily, showing off bright green braces that hurt to look at, they might even glow in the dark they were so bright! Emmet looked at the target which was incredibly small, seems easy enough! Although Emmet was also just insanely positive.

"Ok!" Emmet said as he gave him his last ticket and picked up one of the five darts he was given. First one, miss. Second one, miss again third one and he missed too! Now he was on his fourth. Emmet stuck out his tongue and stared at the target carefully, ready to throw it until he felt a hand on his shoulder!

"Hey Emmet!" Rex happily called out.

Emmet squealed and threw the dart as he was startled but in a completely different direction as he was distracted. He and Rex looked at the teenage manger who had the dart in his forehead and there was a moment of silence before he screamed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Emmet cried. "Here...let me just..." Emmet tried to reach to pull out the dart but the stand manger only pushed him away.

"Leave it! You'll only make it worse!" Cried the scared manger who was whispering curse words under his breath.

Emmet stood there awkwardly as he held the fifth dart and Rex looked at him and asked. "What're you doing anyway, Emmy?"

"Oh, well I wanted it to be a surprise but I'm trying to win that raptor plushie for you! I'm trying to hit that golden target but keep missing it, I'm sure I got it this time though! I can feel it!" He said with a determined smile which made Rex's heart melt.

"Aw, that's so sweet! You really just make me wanna gobble you up!" Rex grinned as he ruffled his hair. "But you had no chance."

"What wha-?" Rex then took the dart and threw it at the target, it was a perfect shot! Right in the middle! "Whoa! So does that mean we get that plushie?" Emmet asked the injured teen who nodded and handed him the plushie. 

"Yeah, whatever just get outta here!" He snapped as he closes the curtains of his stand and proceeds to call 911.

Rex held the plushie and had a big smile on his face, thinking today was successfully a fun day. "Well that was fun, but I say it's time we-" 

"Emmet?!" Called out a voice and they turn to see a girl with blue and pink hair run over.


	8. Pit of lies

Rex stood there in shock, terrified to see Lucy stand before him.  
"Emmet, where have you been! We've been so worried!" Lucy snapped angrily at the construction worker, furious to see how he is perfectly fine and yet he didn't contact her.

Emmet only arched an eyebrow as he stared at Lucy, his memory of her completely gone. "I'm sorry miss, but do I know you?" He asked as politely as he could. Lucy's eyes went wide from this sudden turn of events. How could he not remember his girlfriend?!

"E-Emmet! It's me! Lucy!" She cried as she pointed at herself before she saw Rex and immediately attempted to ask him what happened. "Rex, what-" before she could say another word he grabbed Emmet and ran off with him as fast as he could. "Rex?!" Lucy shouted as she chased him. 

Rex's heart raced, he knew then very god damn well that Emmet would only hate Rex even more if he found out he lied about everything. Once he was terrified to confess thinking Emmet would be weirded out and never talk to him again so he erased his memory and told him lies about who he is hoping he could win his heart this way but if this plan of his doesn't work out it'll all just be way worse! A person who was once them in a past life having feelings for them and even attempted to kidnap them and erase their memory to tell lies and become there's, Emmet would only be even more weirded out! And not just that, furious most likely! Rex wasn't going to let this happen, he can't! He can't let go of the one person who has come to like him and care for him despite what he did! 

Rex and Emmet found themselves deep in a jungle, the taller man quickly slammed his fist into the ground and built a little underground den where they can hide as Lucy would've most likely have people search far and wide for them.

Emmet sat on a little hammock, made from a huge leaf and some little blocks. He stared at the man who claimed to be his boyfriend. His face was red and he panted, he was drenched in his own sweat and Emmet was so sure that this must've been the fastest he's ever run!

"Are you ok?" Emmet asked to break the silence as Rex stared out their tiny little peep hole. Rex only turned his head and shushed Emmet and the two sat there in silence for a moment before Emmet began to whisper. "Who was that?"

Rex felt a lump in his throat, he felt like he was getting way too deep with the lies but hey, if he keeps this up he will surely be able to win Emmet's heart and spend a wonderful life with him. And from the way Emmet looks at Rex, he is so sure that Emmet really truly loves him at this point. "Lucy..." he began. "She's uh...you see, Emmy... we are kinda wanted." Rex lied, although actually this was also becoming the truth.

Emmet looked at Rex in shock. Wanted?! Emmet would never ever commit to a crime in any way! "Wanted?!" 

Rex shushed him once more before he continued to tell him more of this false story. "Yeah, Lucy is actually a bad guy who is trying to destroy planets and just run a muck in general, lots of people are like that actually but while you and I were once forced to be like them we escaped but now...they are looking for us, wanting our heads."

Emmet gulped as he began to shiver with fear. "That's awful! But...at least we have each other." Emmet whispered and Rex's whole face went red as he let out a sigh. "It's a shame, I thought my life was honestly perfect before I knew any of this." Rex then looked at Emmet with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course! You are so nice to me...you're fun to be around and of course you love me back. We live on an amazing ship, we got lots of raptors who are part of the family, we get to play video games together and snuggle! Rex, even if I don't remember anything before I am sure you're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Rex blushed softly, he felt both relieved to hear Emmet actually did love him but also incredibly guilty. At this point he wondered if Emmet would even look past the fact he was once him. But, that was not a risk he was willing to take.

"I'm not usually the guy to get into anything sappy." Rex began. "But...I will do anything in the world if it means I can be with you." And that one sentence spoken was the honest truth. Emmet went to Rex and pulled him in for a kiss, surprising him a bit but he kissed back, enjoying the moment.

Meanwhile...

"And he just took off with him!" Lucy snapped at a big group of people in front of her.

"That's so mean, why would Rex keep Emmet away from us?!" Unikitty asked, sounding upset from the betrayal.

Lucy looked down to her feet, scared that if she were to make eye contact with anyone she would cry. "I don't know..."

"You don't think he went bad again do you?" Asked Benny.

"I...I don't know..." Lucy said honestly before Mayhem spoke.

"It wouldn't surprise me, even if he never actually experienced his time under Dryar people haven't been treating him too well for what he did."

Lucy nodded as she thought back to how most people judge Rex for his evil actions in his past life, even Lucy herself was cold to him! "Yeah...even us! We were kinda harsh to him.."

Unikitty then placed a paw on her chin. "Come to think of it...I think Emmet was the only person who was nice to him!"

"Yeah, dude would forgive anyone for anything." Batman said as he had a huge black umbrella with him to block out the sun. "Dude is way too forgiving for his own good."

"I don't see why he would kidnap Emmet then, what could de lad be planning?" Asked MetalBeard.

"I don't know...but we need a team guys, a much bigger team. We need lots of people to look around every single corner and we will not rest until we find them!" Lucy announced.

"FOR EMMET!" Mayhem cheered as Unikitty then copied her.

"FOR EMMET!!!" They all shouted.


	9. Outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a super fun one to write! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! <3

"Alright everyone!" Lucy announced as she looked over the crowd of people who stood before her. "Emmet Brickowski is being held captive by Rex Dangervest."

Their was a loud gasp from the audience as Lucy told them the big news. "But why? He seems to have become a...well...not a nice guy but he's not an evil guy." Lloyd Garmadon said, remembering he isn't exactly friendly and is kind of a dick at times but he is certain he wouldn't try and hurt anyone.

A small blue puppy sat on a girl's lap, he had a horn on his head and his sister was sat next to him, resting her head on the girl's leg. "Maybe he just wants to spend more time with Emmet?" He stated although he didn't sound too sure.

"I hope so, bro. Cause if REX does so much as harm a HAIR ON HIS HEAD I WILL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!!!" Screamed Unikitty as fire bust out of her mouth. Although, she was quickly calmed down by pats from the teenage girl she sat by. She had long wild brown hair and blue and purple streaks which she had gotten through a fight with someone who can change the colour of anything. "Ooh...that's the spot!" Unikitty purred and a big pink griffin glared at the puppy and kitty who was getting attention from her owner. 

A tall bearded man spoke his theory as he scratched his beard. "Perhaps the boy simply lost his memory in an adventure and Rex is worried to admit it seeing as you all are protective over him."

"That sounds like it could be the most likely thing, sir. I do not see why or how Rex would suddenly decide to go back to his evil ways." Spoke a boy with black hair and glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

A short green creature with long pointed ears then spoke his theory. "Mmhm, maybe so but darkness can easily overcome someone especially if they are in fact powerful."

Batman looked at Lucy then their search party, he eyed Puppycorn, Gandalf, Harry and Yoda then shook his head. "This is stupid, it should be totally obvious by now." Batman said in his usual gravelly voice.

"Well if you think you know what's going on then maybe you should tell us!" Lucy spat, a bit annoyed.

Batman cleared his throat and snatched her microphone before speaking into it. "Rex is tots gay for Emmet and wants him all to himself. It's should be so obvious by now."

There was a long pause for a moment before almost everyone laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Laughed Superman who wiped a tear at the corner of his eye. "I mean, who would fall in love with themselves?!"

"Well I for one love myself." Said Loki as he stood in the corner of the room who was annoyed to see everyone ignored him and still payed attention to Batman who was flipping off Superman. "I'm sorry, am I not apart of this investigation?"  
"No. No one invited you, brother." Said Thor bluntly as the bickering superheroes continued to argue.

"You are being homophobic, Superman! Like, gays have rights dude!" Batman snapped as he continued to flip the bird at him.

"I'm not being homophobic or anything, Batman. I'm just saying it's weird and pretty much impossible to happen! Would anyone in this room fall in love with someone who they once were in a past life?!" Superman called out and everyone remained silent, all but Loki who raised his hand, being the vain person he is. The silence continued before eyes went onto Izzy and Lloyd, the only other people who have...well a copy of themselves, another version of them from a different dimension.

"Well ninja?" Superman asked and Lloyd shook his head.

"Nah, he looks too much like me. It's weird."

Izzy also shook her head.  
"Not my type in the slightest."

"CASE CLOSED!" Superman shouted. "But still open until we find Emmet!" 

"Although." Izzy interrupted and everyone turned their heads to look at her. "Now that Batman mentioned it I have noticed Rex has been acting strange around Emmet."

Lucy arched an eyebrow as she approached the teenage girl, ready to ask as many possible questions she could think of that needs answering. "Has he? How so?" She asked as she had her arms crossed.

"Well his face gets all red when he is around him, he especially gets red whenever Emmet laughs and I dunno, just the way he looks at him. Then there's when Emmet would like, hold his hand or something he usually looks like he is about to pass out." 

Lloyd's green eyes widen at this, he Rex and Emmet haven't hung out too much since he was usually busy training but Izzy being on the Autistic spectrum had a slightly more balanced schedule as she is the type to have extreme panic attacks over stress and very very little time to tend to her hobbies such as drawing, not wanting to disappoint her fans. Izzy also just simply visited Rex more than the other ninja, mainly because of his raptors and her undying love for animals but she also enjoyed his company and Emmet would sometimes be there too and that's when she noticed the tension.

"Wait, if you're so sure Rex has a crush on Emmet how come you never said anything to me?!" Lloyd asked, sounding betrayed that his friend, sister even as they were bound not by blood but bond and had the typical bickering sibling relationship. The two even challenged each other to a cute off at one point as the two are considered the most innocent and pure on the team, even if Izzy had a temper more intense than Kai's.

"I didn't want to turn out to be wrong and for you to all laugh at me." Izzy stated. "But yeah, Rex has been a blushing mess around Emmet I've noticed. Plus he even sweats when Emmet so much as touches him."

The tall bearded man then scratched his beard as he looked over the young girl. "Ah yes that does sound familiar. I've met plenty of gays in my days." Gandalf said with a warm smile.

Lucy let out a sigh as she placed the palm of her hand on her forehead, feeling she was getting a headache as this situation played out. All she wanted was to find Emmet and make sure he was completely fine and for him to be safe and sound. "Oh Emmet...what is that brat doing with you...?" She muttered, having her highest of doubts that Izzy and Batman's theory was correct.

Meanwhile...

Emmet let out a soft whimper as it's been an hour since they got away from Lucy, who Rex claims to be a threat. They still hid in the little ditch Rex made and the sun was beginning to set. The construction worker looked down at the big raptor plushie he had won for Rex, or rather, Rex had one for Emmet. Rex noticed Emmet was glum and immediately sat by his side with a big smile, ready to cheer him up however he can.

"Ey, Emmet! What's the problem? I've never seen you look so down in the dumps!" Rex said as his shoulder rubbed against Emmet's. Emmet only muttered and looked away from Rex. "Did I...do something?" He asked and Emmet muttered more which Rex unfortunately cannot hear since his hearing wasn't too good as he tends to blast heavy metal music at max volume. "Speak up, I can't hear you!" 

Emmet then turned his head and had a massive pout on his face, his little cheeks were red like he was boiling with rage. "I said I'M HUNGRY!" Emmet snapped and Rex's eyes widen, he had never seen Emmet angry before! Emmet then suddenly held both hands over his mouth as he saw the look of shock on Rex's face. "O-oh my gosh! Did I just- oh Rex! I'm so sorry!" Emmet cried as he cuddled up to Rex. "I-I just feel so hungry! I didn't mean to yell like that!" Emmet whimpered as he nuzzles into Rex's chest.

Rex only burst out laughing and he ruffles his lover's hair. "Geez, you keep getting cuter and cuter don't you! I never thought you could get so hangry!" Emmet blushed a little and Rex then got up and looked out their little hole. "Well Emmy...if we are gonna get some food in that soft gut of yours we are gonna have to sneak out..." Rex said as he turned swiftly and had a stern and quite grim look on his face.

Emmet only nodded and gave Rex a thumbs up. "You got it!" The hungry construction worker got up, ready to get out and go, only for Rex to hold him still.

"Whoa whoa, easy there, tiger. We are basically wanted outlaws at this point. Now we are gonna have to be stealthy until we find something we can use as a disguise, got it?" Emmet nodded and the two snuck out, ready to begin their grand adventure.

Rex and Emmet carefully tip toed through the forest, Dangervest of course, did badass flips and spins as he swiftly made his way through the jungle, stealthy as a ninja whilst Emmet waddled his way after him, careful not to trip over and vines and branches. "There we are...that's our destination..." Rex whispered as he pointed at a gas station while hiding in the bush only for a thump to be heard behind him! "Sh!" Rex shushed as he turned to see Emmet fell face first into the ground.

"Sorry!" Emmet whispered as he crawled his way over to Rex. "So what's the plan?" He asked, panting a little as he was not too fit and the streetlights flickered slightly from a distance, giving the couple dim lighting. 

"Fuck, you're sexy." Rex said breathlessly, finding Emmet absolutely irresistible.

"Rex!" Emmet snapped but was quiet enough for it to still be a whisper so no one could hear.

"Sorry, the plan is we go on in there, try to act natural and avoid eye contact, get our mittens on some hats, shades, whatever would make a good disguise and then make a run for it!"

Emmet only blinked as he stared at the much more confident, adventurous man. "Don't we have to pay?" Emmet asked.

Rex looked back at the gentle hearted, positive man. "Yeah if there ain't any drama where we have to book it then yeah I don't see why not."

The couple then dashed into the store and began looking around for anything that could be useful. Rex grabbed a denim cap, shades and a leather jacket while Emmet took an orange flowery tourist shirt, a blue and yellow cap and white sunglasses. Since this was a simple gas station there wasn't too many high quality clothes but this will have to do. Oh! And of course two ice creams to fill them up.

"Hello, we would like to buy these, please!" Emmet said with a friendly smile as he placed all their items on the counter. 

"Sure thing, kiddo." Said the grumpy overweight man who served them at the counter.

Rex then looked behind the man who was serving them and spotted a wanted poster of Emmet! Rex began to panic at the possibility of that man turning around and seeing the poster than realising who Emmet is. He knew he had to do something! "Keep distracting him..." Rex whispered into Emmet's ear as he placed his new cap on his head.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Just do it!" Rex whispered one final whisper before darting off to the poster.

Emmet looked at the cashier who had just given him a bag to place their newly bought clothes in and began to think of various ways to start up a conversation. "So, this place is pretty awesome, huh?" Emmet asked and the cashier looked up at him.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" He said as Rex pulled out a pen and began doodling on the poster.

"There seems like there's so much to do."

"Well, Tropica is well known for being huge on things like festivals. Heck, the fire festival is happening next week!" Said the cashier.

The fire festival? Now that sounds interesting! "Fire festival? Now that sounds-" unfortunately for Emmet, Rex grabbed him and dragged him out the store.

"Come on, lets go."

The cashier shrugged as the couple darted out his store and then turned around and looked at the poster which had a moustache and a beard on it now just as a new couple walked into the store.

"Well my darling, that amusement park sure was something, wasn't it?" Asked a slightly pudgy man with a moustache and beard and short chestnut hair.

"Why yes! It was! Coming here for our honeymoon was certainly the best idea ever!" Cheered a lady with blonde hair and intense sea blue eyes.

The cashier then turned and did a double take to see the man on the poster was now in his store! "Hey! Hey you!" He shouted.

"Yes?" Asked the man who was then tackled and pinned to the floor. "ACK-"

"Sugarplum!" Cried the lady as she watched her man being manhandled by a complete stranger. She began violently whacking him with her purse to try and make him get off. "GET OFF MY HUBBY YOU WEIRDO!"

"I GOT YOU NOW!" shouted the cashier in triumph as he reached to the phone to make the call that he caught the guy.

 

Rex and Emmet wore their new clothes as they sat on a bench enjoying their ice cream.

"Feeling better now that you've got some food in that gut of yours?" Rex asked.

Emmet nodded happily, clearly back to his old cheery self. "Yes! But...now that we are wanted what are we going to do?" He asked.

Rex only sighed as he placed his hand onto Emmet's and the two looked up at the stars. "I'd say we are gonna have to book an apartment for a bit till we work something out, still with our disguises until then."

Emmet felt that Rex's hand was tense, the tone in his voice made him sound so sure everything was going to be completely fine but his body language says otherwise. 

Knowing Rex was nervous, Emmet rested his head on his shoulder and spoke confident voice. "We will make it through this, I know it! After all, you and me are awesome together and you yourself are awesome and will no doubt come up with the best plan ever!"

Rex felt tears come to his eyes at this compliment and he wrapped an arm around his Emmet. "Geez, you really are optimistic, kid."

The two hugged each other then heard the sound of police cars and looked to see they were gathered in front of the store they were just in.

"What's that?" Emmet asked.

Rex looked at the police cars then back at Emmet. "Not sure but I say it's time we bail." He said as he held Emmet's hand and lead him away from the scene.


	10. Is it worth it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex starts thinking if what he did was really worth all that he's risked. Was it worth the guilt? Was it worth it to lie and trick Emmet like this?

It was a cool night, millions of star shun in the night sky as hundreds of little fireflies flew by. Rex and Emmet sat on a bench, snuggling each other in this cold evening. "So Rex, where are we going to stay?" Asked Emmet softly. 

The adventurer turned his head to meet eyes with the construction worker. "Well the damn hotels and that are all closed so I guess we gotta camp for tonight back at our little den." Rex grunted as he racked his brain, thinking of any kind of soft materials he could use to make a bed.

"Oh! Well that sounds fun!" Emmet said with a big grin, being super positive as usual and putting aside the chilly weather. The days are often very warm on Tropca but the nights are sometimes chilly as a result.

Rex only grinned, he himself enjoyed camping and was thankful to see Emmet didn't mind it either. "Well kiddo, guess we otta head back to our hide out." Rex stated as he stretched out his arms.

Emmet nodded but then furrowed his eyebrow as a random question hit him. "Hey Rex? Why do you call me kiddo anyway? We are only about three years apart."

Rex smiled softly at the innocent young man. "Well, it's a nickname I used for you when we were friends and uh...ever since we first met actually. Since you're more on the childish side and would look up at me and look to me for guidance it's kinda why I referred to you as one. Guess it kinda turned into a habit." Rex said with a shrug, smiling as he remembered the first time he met Emmet, or second time when he himself lost his memory before he knew who he used to be.

Emmet nodded and yawned as he rubbed his eyes, why must he always be so adorable? Rex thought.

"C'mon, Emmy. Let Rexy boy here take ya home." Rex hummed as he picked up Emmet and carried him home, or to their room for the night rather.

Rex pulled out a frozen pizza which he got from the store they were in earlier. He started a small fire and placed the pizza in a little pan over it. Not at all the ideal way to cook it but hey, it was all they had. Even if Rex and Emmet were master builders there was hardly anything in the jungle they could use.

Emmet sat by the fire and looked at Rex, he seemed to be focused on it, like he was having a staring contest with the fire. Emmet looked at Rex carefully, scanning every detail on his face that the lighting from the fire complemented. He looked like he was deep in thought. 

After a long moment of silence, Emmet decided to break it. "Hey Rex?" Rex however didn't respond, he didn't even bat an eyelid to Emmet's voice. "Rex?" Emmet tried again and snapped his fingers in front of him.

Rex shook his head as if he were trying to snap back into reality. "Uh...yeah?" Rex asked as he looked down at the worried man.

"Are you ok?"

Rex bit his lip and looked pale in the face but he nodded as soon as the sentence left Emmet's mouth. "Yeah yeah, man! I'm fine! Totally...fine..." Rex grumbled out that one final sentence of his as he turned to look back at the fire. Something was on his mind, clearly. 

Could it be that Rex was worried about being captured? Not even thinking, Emmet asked immediately as soon as the thought came to him. "Are you scared?"

Rex turned to look at Emmet with wide eyes. "What?! No!" Rex cried, lying to Emmet yet again. "I ain't scared of nothing, Emmet!" Emmet only frowned and Rex felt the tension between them become more and more awkward with each second. "Anyway, I think the pizza is ready." Rex said as he took the pizza out the pan and cut both his and Emmet's slices.

After the meal, the two both fell asleep in a little bed they made from leafs and other plants, not the softest but good enough. As Rex laid in bed however, he found it hard to close his eyes. Why is that? It isn't just the fear of getting caught something else was bothering him. But what?

Dawn came.

Emmet woke up and let out a big yawn and smiled as he looked to see Rex was snuggled up to him, snoring softly. "Aw~" Emmet hummed as he gently pat his head, feeling his soft hair. Rex smiled as he slept and nuzzled into Emmet's chest, making Emmet want to melt. 'OH GOSH! OH GOSH!' Emmet squealed in his head as he became a blushing mess.

Rex gently opened his eyes and looked up at Emmet who was as red as the ripest tomato. "Oh hey cutie~" Rex hummed as he kissed his chest, making Emmet shiver.

"R-Rex-" Emmet stuttered as he was flustered and of course Rex laughed at this.

"Damn you're too sweet. Anyway, Rexy here has been thinking last night and uh..." Rex began before he stopped for a moment and reached his hand in his pocket to get something.

Eager to know what Rex had in store for the two of them, Emmet demanded for Rex to continue his sentence. "And what?!"

Rex pulled out two little tickets and had the biggest grin on his face. "You and me are going on a little cruise trip!"

Emmet let out a gasp and hugged Rex. "Oh Rex that sounds like so much fun!" He said excitedly.

Rex laughed and patted his back before gently pushing him back a little to lock eyes with him. "That ain't the only thing, we are gonna be living in an apartment on a place called Hillith! Pretty sure that place is to your tastes." Rex said with a smile. 

The place they were headed was more simple, a place that favours flowers, gardens, food, all the simple joys of life whilst Tropca is all about festivals and big things. Rex thought it would be a good place for them to stay too since it's more quiet. It's easier to hide from people that way.

Emmet immediately got up, clearly very excited and took off his shirt right in front of Rex!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rex cried, not expecting this at all.

Emmet only turned to look at Rex, he looked puzzled. "What's wrong, Rex?" He asked innocently as he had his hands on his pants, ready to take them off.

Rex felt his heart race. Emmet was a little on the chubby side so his belly pocked out a little, his hips were wider, his legs were thicker and he had some quite nice curves on him for a man. This was all of course a big turn on for Rex. 

Being the perverted kind of man he is, Rex only smirked as he sat back. "Nothing, baby. You just go right ahead and get changed~" Emmet nodded, they have been together for a few weeks and he has become completely confident around him now, after all he saw him naked before so what's the big deal?

Emmet grabbed his blue hoodie he wore from yesterday. It was nice and cozy, very much to Emmet's liking. He was about to slip the hoodie on but suddenly felt arms wrap again his waist! 

Emmet let out a squeal as he was not at all expecting it and was immediately shushed by the man behind him. "It's ok baby~" Rex hummed as he rested his chin on Emmet's shoulder. He could feel his stubble rub onto his skin, it tickled so Emmet chuckled a bit to the feeling. Rex purred and placed a soft kiss on his neck and his hands traced his body. "Ooh baby, you're so soft~" Rex purred and Emmet blushed to that comment.

Suddenly, Rex gently pinched Emmet's sides! This all being so very shocking to him, made him squeak a little to the touch. Rex smiled as he kissed Emmet's shoulder and then gently rubbed his slightly pudgy belly. "Sorry, baby. You're just too cute~" Rex purred one last time before letting go. "I'll stop now seeing as you ain't too comfortable bout all this." 

Emmet turned to look back at Rex, he knew very well he was horny but also considerate about Emmet's feels. He didn't mind truly, he was just a bit flustered about how he was only in his underwear and had an extremely attractive man feel his body, that and how it was just so sudden. "It's ok, Rex!" Emmet said with a smile before blushing a bit. "Maybe uh...on the cruise we could do that some more? Maybe some other stuff too?" He asked, twiddling his fingers as he was all shy.

Rex's jaw dropped as he stared at Emmet. Was he implying that he wanted to have sex?! Rex never imagined Emmet to be this way, not ever! He always imagined that this sort of activity would be rare for the two of them since Emmet seemed like the type of innocent guy who hasn't much interest in this sort of stuff. That and he is usually the kind to get super flustered about it, he blushes over something as simple as hand holding! Although Rex didn't mind too much about the fact sex may be rare for them. It was never sex he wanted Emmet for, he just loved him for him. But of course, Rex couldn't really complain about this at all, it was just shocking for him to hear him say it. 

Realising he hadn't spoken for a good 3 seconds, Rex swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking his opinion. "Yeah s-sure! Only if you're in the mood for fun at least, heh." The adventurer stuttered out. He was usually the calm cool and flirty type but there are times where Emmet just catches him by surprise and make him a flustered mess.

Emmet nodded and blushed as he put on his hoodie and some jeans. "Well yeah, since I've lost my memory...I would like to get to know what it's like again." Emmet said with a soft blush.

Rex smiled but then suddenly felt a pit in his stomach. Even after their shower incident this is and would be the first time they actually did it. But from what Emmet said just now, he didn't feel excited for the upcoming event. He felt bad. Guilty. He thought he was willing to do absolutely anything to do so much as hold Emmet's soft hand but...was it really worth the guilt? More importantly, was it really worth to trick Emmet like this? 

Noticing how the older man looked unwell, Emmet asked quickly if he was alright. "Rex? Are you alright?" He asked as he sat by his side. "I-if you really didn't want to do anything like that we don't have to! I-I just thought you would-" Emmet stuttered before burying his face in his hands all embarrassed. "Oh I can't believe I said that!"

"N-no! It's not that, Em." Rex began as his hand clenched onto his pants.

Emmet looked up at him and stared, lending both ears to hear whatever venting Rex may have in store for him. "Go on..."

Rex let out a sigh and turned his head away from Emmet, scared to look at him. "I uh...I really really love you with all my heart. I...I love you so much that I would be willing to kill every man in the cosmos if it meant I could do so much as stand next to you...but uh....I did something, Emmet..."

Emmet only looked puzzled as he stared at Rex, like he was already completely lost halfway through the sentence. But even so, Emmet still payed close attention and asked what Rex did that made him so sad. "What was it?"

Rex felt terrified by then, he was so scared Emmet was going to hate him! And surely he was going too, after all what he did to try and win his heart was way too bazar. But what could he do now?! There was no turning back from this! Hesitantly, he attempted to continue his story. "I..." Rex was then cut off as his phone rang, saving him from the painful situation he was about to be in. He looked at it and it said that it was a custom notification he made yesterday, telling him it was time to head to the cruise. "Aw shit." Rex muttered.

"What? What's wrong?!" Emmet asked, sounding worried. He hated seeing Rex like this, scared, anxious and worried and he of course was terrified if the phone had bad news to bare.

Rex took in a deep breath as he put away his phone, his heart still raced however as he almost came out. "We gotta get going, Emmet." Rex said as he got up and started grabbing their things.

Emmet only looked at him and tilted his head slightly, much like a curious dog. "Ok, but what was it you were going to tell me?"

Rex froze for a moment before turning his head just slightly to look over at Emmet. "I'll uh...I'll tell ya later." Rex said as he headed out their little hide out.

Emmet stood there for a moment, confused to the point he was getting a headache and also very anxious about what could be bothering Rex so much. He wanted to know now but he decided not to pester Rex for a reason. "Well...ok then." 

The two began making their way to the luxurious cruise. Rex was still unsure if he wanted to tell the truth or not, the poor man was about as scared as a child at a dentist. He felt so very bad about what he is doing not to mention this isn't really the love story he wanted, not like this...then of course if he were to tell him then he may not only not be able to be with him in that way...but he may never see him again.


	11. Tummy tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta be one of my fav chapters here. It's just so fluffy! X3

As the couple rushed down to the ferry, determined to get on, Rex's mind has been spinning. He was so close to telling Emmet the truth back there! Was he thankful that his phone went off? He didn't know. He never wanted to do something so bad and to not do it at the same time, it was a scary and confusing feeling and he felt as if he was going to be sick almost. Surprisingly, roles have changed due to this situation and Emmet was actually the one dragging Rex along to ensure they don't miss their ride! Did Emmet even know where he was going? The thought didn't even occur to Rex as he was still in deep thought about what had almost happened earlier.

"Oh man, oh man!" Emmet cried, his head spinning every which way to try and find a boat. "Where could it possibly be?! There's so many boats here!" He practically yelped as he scanned each and every one of the boats which rested on the water next to the docks they ran upon. 

Emmet kept looking around wildly as he held onto Rex's hand tightly. His head spun left to right until he saw one very big ferry and a sign which read "Deluxe Lotus" Emmet came to an abrupt holt as he was certain this was the one, unfortunately for him Rex was still lost in thought and didn't even realise he was running along side with Emmet and had slammed into him, making the two fall down onto the docks. Quite painful for poor Emmet as he fell face first into the wooden planks. "ACK!"

Shot back into reality and yet still so confused, Rex only groaned softly into Emmet's ear as he slowly got up, sitting on top of Emmet. "Aw fuck..." Rex muttered. For him the fall wasn't too painful since Emmet had a soft body but he did have quite a scare, not that he will ever admit it. Rex's eyes then looked down to see Emmet was below him, face down into the planks. "EMMET?!" Rex cried as he immediately got up and helped up the poor construction worker. 

Emmet groaned and rubbed his now bruised forehead, it was so bad that it was even painful to look at it! Let alone to actually feel it. "Ouch!" Emmet whimpered softly.

Rex sucked the air through his teeth as he saw the bruise on Emmet. "Yikes...sorry about that, buddy..." Rex said as he gently patted Emmet's back, feeling painfully guilty and also quite embarrassed with himself for making him look like such a fool.

Still remaining positive even when in pain, Emmet simply smiled at Rex. "Aw, don't worry about it! Accidents happen!" 

Rex bit his lip and nodded ever so slightly. Should he show him the bruise, tell him or just leave it be for now. Realising they are quite late, he thought it may be best that he told him when they went into their rooms. "Ah...we should get onto the ferry. Don't want it leaving without us!"

Emmet nodded softly as he held Rex's hand and they attempted to get onto the ship, thankfully Emmet was right and this was the right ferry. Good thing too otherwise they would have without a doubt missed it if they spent another moment looking. "Alright, lets go!" Rex called out in triumph with a fist in the air.

However, they were greeted by a tall lanky old man in a butler suit, he has slick back hair and a thin moustache. Emmet and Rex were tall themselves but this man was almost 7 foot! Though he may be tall he was incredibly slim. Rex could easily break his arm if he wanted to, even Emmet could who lacks the amount of strength his lover has! "May I see your tickets, please?" He asked. 

"Yeah, gimme a sec, Slender man." Rex said with a grin and reached into his cramped pocket. He began to mumble a bit as he had trouble finding them. His pocket was stuffed with all sorts of things such as coins, a few little buttons and of course his specially made raptor biscuits to treat his beloved pets! "Come on....where are those little bastards." He muttered as he wiggled his fingers through his stuffed pocket. "Aha!" He called out finally as he handed the butler two really crunched up tickets which were covered in dust and crumbs. "Here they are."

The butler held the tickets after looking at them weirdly and then gazed back down to the couple. "Yes...you are free to go." He said, clearly not impressed by how sloppy Rex seemed in that moment. "And here are the keys to your rooms." He added as his long boney fingers dropped a pair of keys into Rex's tough and much more toned hand.

"WHOO HOO!" Rex called out as he dragged Emmet in.

Emmet waved at the butler and smiled and even though the butler saw, he did not return a wave and just looked away. 'Hmm...that guy seems pretty grumpy.' Emmet thought before looking at Rex. "Hey Rex?"

Rex turned to look at him as they headed towards their rooms. The salty air blew gently through his charmingly messy hair. "Yeah? What up, Em?" 

"Who's Slender man?" Emmet asked as he tilted his head slightly. He knew Rex is the kind to throw nicknames at people, often a name of a character that already exists that just happens to look like them.

Being a fan of thriller movies and games, Rex was excited to tell him about one of the many creepy franchises out there. "Aw dude, he is like this really tall pale guy with no face and he-" Rex then cut himself in that moment, remembering Emmet doesn't handle horror very well. At all. "Uh...well he is a really tall lanky dude with no face." 

"Huh...ok!" Emmet said with a smile before asking yet another question as they were coming closer to their rooms. "What's he like?"

Rex frowned for a moment as he was trying to think of how to answer that question without scaring Emmet. "Let's just say he is really mysterious and leave it at that, ok?" He replied after a good three seconds, giving him a warm smile which made the wait for his answer all the more worth it. He ruffled the slightly younger man's hair who giggled in a response.

"Ok! Although that makes me more curious now." Emmet stated as he looked at Rex with a little smile, his hair a mess after the pat from Rex.

Rex snorted as he held the doorknob of their room, he had a feeling that he was going to say that. "Yeah I know. But trust me on this one man."

Emmet was suspicious in that moment to why Rex wouldn't tell him. He placed a finger to his chin and hummed for a moment, like he was thinking whether or not he should ask more or take Rex's advice and drop it. "Well...ok!" He said, much to Rex's relief. He was still curious but also trusted Rex's judgement.

The two entered their room and saw two huge double beds, white as snow. Some fancy lamps sat on a modern looking bedside table by each bed, a dresser, a little bathroom with a big bath with a shower head and of course a sink and toilet. A cabinet filled with some already prepared snacks and a menu to order meals, a table and a couch with a huge flat screen tv. It felt as if they were in a high-star hotel! Just then a loud voice spoke. "ATTENTION EVERYONE, WE ARE NOW LEAVING TROPCA. PLEASE RELAX, SIT BACK AND ENJOY YOUR STAY."

Emmet and Rex then looked at each other after hearing that bit of news. "Good thing we got on!" Emmet exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah. I would've been really pissed off if we missed this ride after paying like, 500 bucks for it." Rex said, thankful he still had his card to make sure they have money.

Emmet then turned and looked at Rex with his jaw open wide, completely shocked by the price. "500?!"

Rex placed a hand under Emmet's chin and gently pushed his jaw up, closing it once again. "Yeah I know, crazy right?" Emmet nodded, his eyes still wide with shock. Emmet's reaction was rather amusing to Rex. "Heh, look at you. You're such a kid sometimes!" He grinned as he took off Emmet's sunglasses and kissed him. Emmet blushed and wrapped his arms around Rex's neck and returned the kiss. His tongue then licked onto the younger man's lip and without a moment to think, being used to the feeling, Emmet opened his mouth. Rex moaned softly as the two began to melt into the kiss. It lasted for a good minute and much to Emmet's disappointment, Rex gently pulled back. He was not usually the type to be craving this kind of stuff but there is just something about Rex. He wants to hold him close for as long as he can. He wants to spend every single day of his life, hand in hand with Rex. Ignoring Emmet's sad puppy look of disappointment to the end of the kiss, he looked at his forehead and gently rubbed it. "I'm really sorry for crashing into you like that."

Emmet only stared at Rex for a moment as if he forgot what had happened earlier. "Huh? Oh! No it's ok!" Emmet said with a smile. How he is so forgiving for such a bruise is beyond Rex.

Rex nodded softly anyway even if he doesn't understand Emmet's logic. Rex then cuffed both hands on Emmet's head and gently tilted it downward, having easier access to his forehead and kissing his bruise. "If you say so, Emmy."

Emmet blushed at this as he cuffed a hand on Rex's and chuckled softly before thinking maybe it was time to check out the bedrooms. "Well, I'm gonna go check out the rooms real quick!" He said as he grabbed his bag and Rex nodded as he took off his sunglasses, which he used for his disguise.

Emmet looked into one of the bedrooms and gasped with delight to see the big well made double bed. "BEEEEEEEED!" He called out as he jumped onto the incredibly soft bed, he missed being able to sleep on an actual mattress even if it was only one night. Emmet laughed as he bounced a bit on the bed, immediately embracing its softness.

Rex looked out a window to see the sea, he began to wonder how his raptors were holding up without him. 'Ugh...I hope my babies are doing ok without me.' He thought to himself as he continued to stare at the ocean. Like many people, Rex had a habit of staring hard when deep in thought, which often comes off as rude unfortunately as he may stare at someone without realising it. 

Rex then heard Emmet's laughter and walked in on him to see him snuggling a pillow. An adorable sight that he had to aw at. "Aw! Somebody all comfy~?"

Emmet turned and nodded at Rex with the biggest grin he's seen in a while. "Oh I missed being able to sleep in a bed! I mean, don't get me wrong, I had fun camping but this is just so much more relaxing!" Emmet smiled as he nuzzled his face into the big soft pillow.

Rex only snorted a little as he placed one of his bags down and sat by the optimist man, having an idea for the two of them to have some fun. "Damn, you're way too cute, Em!" 

Emmet blushed and giggled a bit as he brushed back his hair. Emmet was the type to blush when given a compliment but he also remains polite and thanks people in return. "Thanks! You are too!" The construction worker said with a big grin before noticing the cheeky, sly grin on Rex's face. "Um...you ok?" He asked a little concerned by this slightly unsettling expression.

Suddenly, Rex pinned down Emmet, being sure that his head still rested atop of the pillow so he was comfortable. Emmet's heart began to race from this sudden move and his wide, surprised eyes locked with Rex's eyes which was then filled with warmth and joy in that moment. There was a moment of silence and Emmet stared at the adventurer who breathed softly as he looked down at Emmet with a loving smile. The sound of the ocean made the moment dreamy almost and Emmet began to grow flustered by this situation.

"R-Rex?" Emmet stuttered out, his face completely red, thinking this was the moment they were going to do it. Even though he himself suggested it he wasn't entirely sure he was actually ready.

Rex only placed a finger over Emmet's lips and shushed him. "No escaping this one...I got you in my grasp now, baby boy~" Rex whispered in a low voice as his hand slid under Emmet's shirt.

Emmet then knew exactly what was happening in this moment and the redness in his face faded. "O-oh no!" He gasped.

"Oh yes~" Rex purred as he then lifted up his shirt, exposing his chubby belly.

Emmet whimpered softly yet also managed a smile at the same time, he looked nervous almost. "Rex please! I'm super sensitive!" He cried with an awkward chuckle.

Rex grinned before resting his hand on his big chubby belly. "I know~"

The adventurer then began tickling Emmet, making him burst into laughter. "AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! N-NO!!!" Emmet cried as Rex laughed too and tickled more, he very much enjoyed doing this to Emmet! The sound of his laughter was music to his ears! "STOOOP!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Rex only grinned and moved his head down to his belly. Emmet panted a little, gaining a moment to catch his breath as Rex kissed his tummy. Emmet chuckled softly and blushed as Rex showered his tummy with kisses. Rex himself began to giggle softly before patting his belly with his rough hand. "Look at that big ol gut!" He laughed as he planted one last kiss on it. "It's all soft and sensitive just like the rest of you." Rex snorted before pressing his mouth onto it. Emmet gulped as he watched and knew that the ticklish feeling is only going to get much more intense from here.

Just as he suspected, Rex began blowing raspberries on his tummy.  
"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! N-NOOOO! STOP! I'M REALLY TICKLISH! HAHAHA!"

Rex looked up for a spilt second with a smug grin before taking a deep breath and going back to blowing raspberries on his beloved Emmet. "I know, baby boy~"

Emmet began crying from laughing so hard at this point, he tried to talk but it was so hard! "AHAHA- S-STOP! AHAHAHA! I-I'M GONNA PEE!" He cried. Thankfully, Rex stopped and sat by Emmet who was panting. 

"Sorry baby, you just make it so irresistible!" He laughed as he nuzzled into Emmet, who pulled his shirt back down again. 

Emmet giggled and cuddled up to Rex. "I have a feeling this trip is going to be so much fun!"

Rex nodded and began to pat Emmet with a smile. "Don't forget we still have to stay hidden. Ok, man?" Rex asked, making sure Emmet was still well aware of what was happening.

Emmet nodded softly before looking up at Rex again. "I know...but we will work things out and get back to our old life and put a stop to those bad guys! Maybe we could even befriend them if we give them a chance!" Emmet said with a grin, being the kind to believe everyone is good deep inside.

Rex only gulped a little before looking away. "I have my doubts about that but yeah...pretty sure things will work out just fine!" He said laughing a little by Emmet's side.

Emmet then felt his stomach rumble a little, wanting some treats for their long trip to their new home. Or hideout in this case.  
"Anyway, I'm going to go and get something to eat! Want anything?" Emmet asked as he got up from the bed.

"Ah...yeah just a bag of chips or something." Rex shrugged as he leaned back onto the bed. "I ain't too fussed."

Emmet nodded and kissed Rex's head before leaving the room. "Got it!"

Rex then smiled and waved at Emmet who left and turned to stare at the wall in silence. 'What have I done...?'


	12. Let's go swimming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to go for a swim!

Emmet happily skipped along the room and went to their little cupboard, it was filled with tons of tasty snacks! Sea salt crackers, jars of lollipops, a basket of freshly picked fruit, chocolates of all kinds, energy bars and so much more! But the thing that really caught Emmet's interest was a box of oreos. He gasped with delight by the sight of the biscuits and opened the box up and began to stuff himself silly. "Mmm~" he hummed happily as he shoved the delicious creamy cookies in.

He then looked back into the cupboard, remembering Rex's request. "Lets see..." he said to himself and began digging his way through the cupboard. Just then he spotted a bag of chips and immediately grabbed it and ran back to Rex while still also carrying the box of Oreos. 

"Hey, Rex! I got the chips!" He said happily as he sat by his beloved adventurer.

Rex was originally laid down on the bed, probably dozing but as soon as he heard Emmet enter the room he got up. "Hey thanks, Em!" He said with a grin, but it almost looked forced and this Emmet noticed.

"What's wrong? Aren't these the type of chips you wanted?" Emmet asked as he looked at the original sea salt pack. 

For a moment Rex looked confused before shaking his head. "Nah, nah! Plan ol' salt is fine!" He said as he snatched the bag out of Emmet's hand and began to stuff himself.

Emmet figured that he must still be stressed out about what may lie ahead of them. 'Aw...poor Rex...' he thought as he watched the slightly older man eat his chips, he looked like he was stress eating in this case.

Without warning, Emmet leaned in and gently kissed Rex's cheek, making him pause for a moment before turning his head to look at Emmet, his mouth filled with chips. "It'll be ok." Emmet said softly before pulling Rex in for a hug. Rex hugged the construction worker tightly and let out a sigh. "It'll be ok, I know it will be." Emmet said as he kissed his cheek once again.

Rex however had his highest of doubts, he knew for a fact everything will back fire one way or another. "Heh, you're way too positive, kid."

Emmet pouted slightly and held onto both of his lover's hands. "Hey now, lets not be like that! How about we try and have some fun while we can, ok?" Emmet asked as the two gazed into each other's eyes. "I saw that there's a pool on the ship, did you want to go swimming?" 

Rex was silent for a moment but then nodded. "Yeah, might as well to pass the time. But remember to keep a swimming cap on and some goggles or something so no one recognises us." Rex said sternly as he pointed a finger at Emmet as if he were scolding a child.

Emmet nodded. "Understood!" He said happily as he was about to exit the door, but then it suddenly had occurred to Emmet that they didn't have swim wear just yet! "Oh, Rex wait! We don't have any swimmers." He said sadly.

Rex only snorted and gently tugged Emmet's chubby cheek. "Already got it covered, my silly Emmet." Emmet gently rubbed the cheek Rex had pinched and Rex pulled out an orange speedo, Emmet's size but it still looked tight. 

Emmet felt a lump in his throat as he laughed nervously. "That's for you right?" He asked.

Rex shook his head then loomed in over Emmet with a smirk. "Nah that's yours, but why you ask~? Did ya wanna see big ol' Rexy here wear a speedo~?"

Emmet had to choke back a squeal as Rex was uncomfortably close to Emmet, not to mention how incredibly flustered he was to that sentence! "N-no! I-I mean yes- I-I mean- m-maybe?"

Rex only laughed as he gently ruffled his hair. "Damn, you're just way too cute when flustered!" Emmet blushed more and more as Rex laughed his snarky laugh. "Now go ahead and get changed~" he cooed as he placed the speedo in his hands. His hands shaky, Emmet slowly grasped onto them and made his way into a different room to change. So much for being much more confident. Maybe it was more to the fact he is going to be wearing this...in public, with other people watching. 

"Oh Rex why couldn't you get me something more modest...?" He muttered as he held the skimpy swimwear. "I hope people don't get too weirded out by this..." he continued to murmur as he slid his pants off along with his underwear. He then put his swimwear on and felt his face heat up. It was super tight around his member and of course since his rear was rather plump the speedo was extra tight around his cheeks. "I can't wear something like this in front of people I don't know..." he gulped before suddenly Rex barged in without warning.

"Oy, are you ready?" He asked, sounding demanding. Emmet yelped and turned and Rex smirked at the sight of this. "Heheh, it suits you~" Emmet only looked down with his extremely rare sad frown. This made Rex feel a bit concerned. He didn't think that he would feel insecure. "Hey...I mean it, you look sexy." He complimented as he patted his shoulder with a big grin, although those weren't really the words Emmet wanted to hear.

"I-I'm fine wearing something like this when it's just you and me but...in front of other people? Not to mention it's really...tight." Emmet whimpered as he tried to stretch the swimwear out a bit.

"Aw c'mon, no one will even notice!" Rex reassured him as he patted his back, maintaining a big grin.

Emmet let out one last sigh before looking at Rex. "Well if you say so."

Rex smiled and ruffled Emmet's hair before grabbing a pair of goggles and a swimming cap. "That a boy! Now put these on, I'm gonna go get changed." Emmet nodded and took the items Rex has given him and put them on. He looked into the mirror again and boy didn't he look ridiculous! Emmet pouted a bit before Rex came back wearing a deep blue speedo and his blue cap and goggles, of course just as Emmet suspected he managed to pull off the look with his muscular features. "How do I look~?"

"Way better than me." Emmet answered honestly before suddenly being kissed on the lips by the incredibly handsome man.

"Hey, you look adorable, Em. You're the cute one and I'm the hot one. That's just how it is, ok? No need to get all jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" Emmet blurted out quickly. "I just feel like this certain swimwear you picked out for me doesn't suit me too well." He said as his face began to turn red. "I'm not used to showing so much skin."

Rex grumbled softly, getting tired of this seemingly negative attitude and it's oh so rare to see it on Emmet. But then again he was always the type to get flustered easily so it's his own fault for not thinking that sooner. "Look, Em. I'm sorry but there's not much I can do, ok?" Rex stated simply and Emmet nodded. "Look, if it bothers you so much we just won't go swimming." Said the seemingly now grumpy adventurer as he turned, ready to leave the room.

Quickly feeling panicked he may go back to his anxious state, Emmet grabbed his hand. "N-no! I'm fine! I'm a little bit embarrassed but...I'm not gonna let it ruin our fun!" He said lastly and his heart warming smile returned.

Rex smiled softly before kisses his cheek. "Only if you're up for it, Em."

Emmet nods. "Yeah, I can do this!"

As the couple made their way towards the locker room just by the pool, Emmet stared at Rex and began to wonder what he was going to say before just when they got out of bed. 'I wonder what Rex has to tell me that's been bothering him so much...' he then bite his lip slightly as he decided it was best not to ask now, after all he did suggest to just have some fun, meaning forgetting what's really happening around them and just enjoying their time while they can. He knew bringing up the question would stress Rex. 

The couple arrived at a huge pool with some people splashing around, there didn't seem to be too many though thankfully. Rex turned back at Emmet and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the pool with full force. Emmet yelped by this sudden move and before he knew it Rex dragged him into the pool. "ACK-" 

Emmet was underwater for a moment before almost immediately sticking his head out above the surface and began gasping for air. He looked at Rex who was laughing and Emmet began to laugh too as they playfully splashed at each other. 

Rex then looked at Emmet with a confident grin. "Hey, I challenge you to a race!" He demanded as he pointed at the end of the pool.

Emmet wasn't usually big on challenges but he was more than eager to accept this one. "You're on!"

"On three!" Rex said as they were both pressed against the walls of the pool at the very opposite end. Emmet waited, ready to hear Rex count but unexpectedly, Rex simply skipped the first two numbers and shouted "THREE!" And began paddling away. Emmet gasped as quickly began swimming after him, but it was quite hopeless. Rex was very muscular and fit while Emmet was more on the chubby side. He paddled as much as he can but Rex won by a long shot. "HA! I WIN!" He said as he pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. 

Emmet finally caught up with him and was panting, the pool was very big after all. "Great job!" He said, Emmet may have lost but he isn't a very sore looser. Whatever happens happens. "Phew...that was some race." He mentioned as he panted a bit more.

"Heh, yeah it was! You weren't too shabby yourself but you're way far from being a gold medal." Rex snorted and Emmet chuckled softly.

"I'm just gonna go grab a drink." He panted. "I'll be back real soon!"   
Emmet got out the pool and began to walk to the nearest place were he could get a drink. Luckily there was a bar near the pool and he was thinking of only getting a water but he saw that they had lemonade which sounded really good right about now. Emmet got the drink and began chugging it down but then he heard laughter and he turned to see two muscular men in swimwear. They were athletes no doubt!

"Pfft! Geez, man, that swimwear is showing way too much of your skin!" Snickered one of them.

"Yeah, after all you do have a lot of it!" Chuckled the other one.

Emmet only blushed and looked down before letting out a sigh. "Yeah I know, I don't usually like to wear this sort of stuff but my boyfriend insisted on it." He said simply, being completely open as if he already knew these strangers.

This made the two men laugh.   
"Boyfriend?! What kind of desperate gay would date that?!" They both laughed and even wheezed and Emmet frowned and began to whimper softly. "Seriously dude, cut back on the ice cream and get some swimmers that don't make your belly pop out so much! You look ridiculous!" Laughed one of them.  
"Actually keep it up, it's hilarious!" Laughed the other. 

Suddenly, one of the bullies felt a tap on their shoulder. "Huh?" Asked the young man as he turned and before his eyes could register what they were seeing, a fist came flying to his face! BLAM!!! The athletic bully was punched so hard he was sent flying across the ship. Emmet swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Rex who was lurking over the other, cracking his fists. "You talkin shit bout my babe you little shit?"

"N-no of course not!" Blurted out the second man who was teasing Emmet, terrified of the incredibly angry man who stood before him with a look that clearly says he wanted to kill him.

"Oho! Reeeeaaaaallly? Then how's about you explain what you were talking about just now?" The athlete opened his mouth as if to say something but only Ums and uhs came out. "Screw this, I am tired of waiting for such a low level excuse from a brat like you!" Rex then punched that bully as well and he grabbed Emmet's wrist and lead him back to their rooms. Emmet wanted to say something but didn't know what to say after the event that had just occurred to them, plus Rex was dragging him so forcefully that he had to focus on not tripping over his own feet.

Within seconds, Rex slammed open their door and then closed it shut again. He looked to Emmet who was stood there in utter shock, still unsure what to say. 

"Did they hurt you?" Rex asked.

"U-uh-"

"DID THEY HURT YOU?!" Rex snapped again as he pinned Emmet to the wall. Emmet yelped and shook his head but Rex only grunted softly as he took off his goggles to look into his eyes. As he suspected, tears were in them.

"R-Rex-" Emmet stuttered and Rex only shushed him as he took off Emmet's swim cap so he could feel his soft hair. Emmet sniffled but he managed a smile as Rex gently brushed a thumb on his cheek. "I'm fine!"

Rex grumbled and took off his goggles and swim cap, showing his much more messy, slightly darker hair. "Don't fucking lie to me, Brickowski. Those bunch of assholes hurt your lil feelins didn't they!"

Emmet didn't want to admit it because he could see very well Rex was stressed enough as is but he also couldn't lie. "Well I-...yeah...a bit..." he sighed sadly before smiling once again. "But I'm ok! You're here with me and it's all I need!"

Rex only remained silent. He cuffed both of his hands on Emmet's soft cheeks and he inched in closer and closer until Emmet could feel his breath on his lips. "Emmet. You are fucking perfect. Don't you dare ever ever let those idiots get inside your head and tell you otherwise." The gap between the two then closed and Emmet instantly gave in to the moment. The kiss started soft and sweet but soon turned into a much more passionate and intense kiss as they two both used their tongues to explore the other's mouth, moaning in delight to the wonderful sensation.

Needing air, they parted ways and gazed into each other's eyes. "R-Rex-" Emmet started.

"Yeah?" 

"That was...awesome." He said breathlessly and Rex only chuckles softly.

"You're awesome."


	13. It's ok to cry

It was night. Soft rain fell from the sky and gently hit the ship which sailed across the ocean. Emmet and Rex had just ordered dinner to be delivered to their room, they made sure to have their hats and sunglasses on as disguises even if it would be considered super weird as the lighting is rather dim. 

Rex and Emmet both sat on the bed, the construction worker looked very excited for the meal they have ordered. "Hey Rex! What do you think the fish here would be like? I heard it's really really good and the chips are even seasoned!" Emmet said, looking as excited as a sightseeing tourist.

Rex didn't answer, he had his head down low as he listened to both the rain and the sea, two of the most soothing melodies mixed together to make the most beautiful lullaby. He had his hands clasped and held down between his legs, often a sign that person is sad or stressed.

"...Rex?" Emmet asked again as he placed a hand on his shoulder. The slightly older man lifted his head as if he wanted to say something although he just remained silent.

Emmet whimpered softly, he hated seeing Rex like this and he wanted to do anything he can to help, even if it were the impossible he would be more than willing to try anyway. "Rex are you...scared again? That we might...get caught?" Emmet asked, not seeing any possible way to change the subject to try and cheer him up. Maybe he just needs to vent for a bit and hopefully that could work, sometimes just crying out your pain is the only thing that can help.

Rex shook his head abruptly and forced a smile on his face. "Course not, Em! I ain't scared of nothin'!" Rex lied. Even if Emmet can be pretty naive from time to time and can easily believe a lie he knew very well here and then Rex wasn't telling the truth. Why else would he be moping?

"Rex, c'mon, please tell me the truth. You will feel better if you do! Promise!" Emmet insisted as he gave the sad adventurer a warm smile.

Rex only scoffed a little. He really had no idea at all did he? Literally everything he knows is a lie and it's all his fault. "It ain't that simple, kid." Rex said coldly.

Emmet frowned as he scooted closer to Rex and pulled him in for a hug. "Hey, I know it can be kinda scary but it's not THAT hard right? Also it's just me! Y'know you can trust me with anything!" Emmet said encouragingly. It never ceases to amaze Rex how he can easily be so positive during the darkest times. Rex remained silent for a few more seconds, holding his breath as he was scared if he opened it he would let the truth slip.

"Is it about this morning? You were going to tell me something but you didn't." The man's head turned sharply, Emmet could tell this was the exact thing Rex had on his mind. "Well....?"

Rex gulped and he let out a sigh as he placed both hands on Emmet's shoulders. This is it. He can't keep this up forever and he knew if he doesn't give Emmet willingly he would most likely be executed for his crimes. "Em, listen real careful alright? I need you to lend me both your ears and not let one single word slip out."

Emmet looked shocked for a moment as Rex had a firm grip of his shoulders, it was actually a bit uncomfortable with how tight he was holding on. The construction worker managed a nod and the adventurer then took in a deep breath before opening his mouth once more, ready to explain everything.

"Emmet..."

KNOCK KNOCK

Emmet jumped up and opened the door and a man stood there with a big cart covered with beautiful sliver trays and platters that were so shiny you can easily see your reflection in them. Emmet greeted the man with his usual friendly smile. "Hello, sir!"

"Your meal is ready, I do hope you enjoy it." The man said as he went in the room the couple were staying in and placed their food on the table after smiling a truthful smile back at Emmet.

"Thanks!" Emmet spoke, still smiling his warm caring smile to show plenty of gratitude as the waiter left with the cart containing the other meals that people have ordered. He looked quite thankful like he was rarely given such praise for his work. Maybe because most of the people on the cruise are quite snobby and rich and don't usually take a moment to think of how hard the waiter works.

Emmet then took off the trays which was containing the meal's heat and he saw a delicious lobster and a plate with amazing crispy flaked fish and nice thick chips covered in herbs and salt. Emmet could feel drool dribble out the corners of his mouth just by the very sight! It looked heavenly! "Whoa! Look at this Rex! Doesn't this look amazing or what?!" He asked with the biggest grin imaginable. Rex however was frozen, stiff as a board with his mouth agape, a look of utter shock. It took Emmet a moment to realise that he was cut off of his story completely, he was so excited about the food he forgot! Emmet's smile turned to a frown as he placed the trays back over the food. "We could eat later if you want."

Rex shook his head rapidly after a few more seconds of silence have passed. It was as if Rex had to translate the words Emmet had spoken to him in his head before he could realise what he meant. "N-no man, let's eat!"

"But are you sure? You were gonna tell me what's be-"

"Pssh! Nah it's fine, really! Let's just chow down before the grub gets cold ok?!" Rex snapped as he had a big forced smile. Emmet looked at the silver platter and how the food was being contained, trapping the heat inside with it. However feeling defeated Emmet just went with it, plus he was quite hungry anyway.

The two ate their dinner, the silence was intense. Emmet kept trying to think of any possible ways to spark a conversation but it seemed hopeless and Rex didn't seem like he wanted to talk any time soon.

"Damn that was good." Rex said softly as he laid back against the sofa and let out a big burp. Emmet nodded in agreement and placed his drink on the table and stared off into space for a moment. Should he ask again? It seems like Rex had just put it off again.

Feeling a small boost of courage, Emmet asked again. "So what has been bothering you?" He asked as he looked at Rex. "I mean...it really can't be that bad can it?" Rex then went pale and had his head held down. He remained silent for a long time so Emmet decided to ask again, he had to know what was troubling Rex! "Rex please tell me, I promise you won't regret it!" Emmet assured him but it still didn't work as the adventurer was still silent. The construction worker then placed a hand on his leg and gently nudged it to gain Rex's attention, even if he already had it completely. "Rex please, as your boyfriend I've gotta know." Emmet said as he furrowed his brow and frowned. He began shaking Rex slightly trying to get a response as the adventurer had his face hidden in his hands. "Rex, please...c'mon..... Rex...."

"SHUT UP!!!" Rex suddenly yelled as the pressure became too much for him to handle. Emmet gulped as the man who sat in front of him had tears boiling in the corners of his eyes. Rex was doing everything in his power to hold back the tears. "LOOK J-JUST SHUT UP, EMMET! THIS IS ALL WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO GO AND MAKE IT ANY FUCKING WORSE!" Rex snarled, his expression was a mixture of sorrow and rage and Emmet found it to be both heartbreaking and intimidating. He sat there in shock as he listened to the words which stung, the words which echoed throughout his head over and over. Tears swelled in the younger man's eyes as he felt his heart had shattered from his lover's outburst.

Rex saw the look of heartbreak on Emmet's face and then came to realise what he's done. "Ah fuck..." he muttered out as he bit his lip, unsure what to do. "Em, I'm sorry...it's just...I thought I was tough but I ain't...I try to carry the weight of the world but even I can't hold it. I try and try so damn hard but I'm just too weak!" Rex sniffled as he sucked a sharp inhale through his teeth, trying his hardest to hold back the tears that threaten to shed.

Emmet then burst out sobbing and he pulled Rex in for a tight hug, although this didn't help. It only made Rex feel worse. "Shit...Emmet I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to yell alright? I'm just tired about how you keep pestering me is all. I thought I could handle it but I really can't...I can't handle all this pressure." Emmet sniffled and he whimpered softly as he nuzzled into Rex's chest. This caused the man's face to turn to a light shade of red as he could feel his lover's small breaths on his chest. Rex then wrapped his arms around Emmet, embracing the hurt man. Unable to hide them any longer, Rex shed a tear, he immediately wiped it away as there was nothing he hated more than being caught crying and well just crying in general. It makes him feel weak.

Emmet's sharp breaths became softer and his tense body soften as he felt himself calm down slightly to Rex's warm embrace. "I'm sorry too, Rex. I shouldn't have tried to force you to tell me something you don't want to... I may be your boyfriend and I really really wanna know so I can try to help but if it's really too much to even say than don't worry... I just wanted to try and help." Emmet sniffled out.

This made Rex cry more, enough for Emmet to easily tell without even having to look at him. "Jeez man, you're way too fucking pure you know that?"

Emmet looked up to see Rex was crying. He immediately placed a hand over his eyes to try and hide it so Emmet couldn't see, seeing him cry was the last thing he wanted him to see. Emmet gently moved his hand and locker eyes with Rex. Once adventurous eyes saying they feared nothing turned to sad eyes that feared everything. Rex hid his face again but Emmet only held both his wrists to keep him from masking himself. Knowing exactly what was wrong and why Rex was trying to hide, Emmet spoke. "Rex, it's ok to cry."

More and more tears began to swell after hearing Emmet say that. Unable to hold in anymore, tears streamed down his cheeks. Small sniffles turned to loud sobs which were finally let out after being caged up so long.

Emmet held Rex's head into his chest. "It's ok...everything will be ok, I'm here." Emmet spoke softly as he gently stroked Rex's hair. 

Rex sniffled and his crying calmed down to Emmet's touch, to the soothing sound of his heart beat and to the warmth of his body. Everything seemed to have gone quiet rather quickly and the slightly younger male could hear a small sigh of content from the older. Emmet knew Rex would calm down at some point but he is so relived that time is now. 

The construction worker began to hum softly as the adventurer then rested his head on his stomach, treating it as if it were a pillow he even hugged it slightly. Soft sniffles were heard as Emmet gently patted his head and Rex could feel his eyes grow heavy, completely drained after his outburst. 

Just before Rex fell into a deep slumber however, he heard Emmet whisper. "I love you, Rex." Just before he felt a kiss on his head.

Even if he was completely drained of energy, Rex managed to reply to Emmet. "Love you too, Em."


	14. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s angst galore in here.

Dawn came.  
Rex opened his eyes to see he was in bed cuddling Emmet. Strangely he doesn’t remember getting up and going to bed, last he remembers is falling asleep on top of Emmet on the couch. Did Emmet actually somehow manage to carry him? Rex would ask but he decided he can’t be bothered. He looked down and stared at his feet, thoughts of all kind came rushing in at once. Parts of him was hoping it was all a blissful dream, but even if it was a dream he would just want to sleep forever if that’s the case. He wants Emmet so bad but his doubts of being able to keep him are getting stronger and stronger and he is more than sure that the search parties are getting even bigger now.

Rex let out one final sigh as he looked over at Emmet. He knows he should tell him but he is just so scared, the thought of the look of betrayal on Emmet’s face is more than enough to make Rex feel sick. Honestly if he truly loved him he wouldn’t have done this in the first place. 

As Rex was sat up in bed, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned to see Emmet snuggled in closer to him, holding him close for warmth and comfort. Rex felt his face turn pink as Emmet’s face was actually quite close to his crotch. ‘Geez, does he even know where his head is right now?’ Rex thought to himself. Emmet began to nuzzle Rex’s thigh and this made things worse for Rex. He tried to hold back a curse word as he could feel Emmet’s breath on his member. Rex tried his hardest not to look at Emmet, he had both eyes closed as if Emmet were a bright light shining into his eyes. But, curiosity took over the adventurer and he looked down to see Emmet had his head rested on his lap, a tender smile on his face. 

Rex swallowed the lump in his throat and he was about to gently stroke Emmet’s hair but it was at that moment a loud voice was heard from the ship. “ATTENTION EVERYONE, WE HAVE REACHED OUR DESTINATION, PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU TAKE ALL YOUR ITEMS WITH YOU WHEN YOU EXIT THE FERRY.”  
This of course, woke Emmet up.

“H-huh? Oh! Are we here already?” Emmet asked as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up, completely unfazed to the fact his head was close to Rex’s member. 

“Seems so.” Rex said sarcastically as he crossed his arms. He let out one final yawn before getting out of bed. “C’mon, Em. It’s time we get going to our new home.” 

Emmet’s blank face turned into a sad frown. New home? What about the raptors? “Only until we think of a plan? Cause I miss the raptors and I’m kinda worried about them.”

Rex was silent for a moment before he turned around to look at the slightly younger male. “Uh...y-yeah of course! Trust me, kid! I know what I’m doing! You leave everything up to big ol Rexy boy!” Emmet nodded as he got up and the two changed into causal everyday clothes along with their hats and sunglasses to keep their faces hidden. They made sure to pack every last one of their things, not wanting to leave a single thing behind.

All was packed but one. The plushie Emmet won for Rex, or rather the plushie Rex won. Emmet held the soft raptor toy and then snuck to Rex who was scanning the room which appeared almost empty. “Alright! Looks like we packed everything!” Rex said in triumph as if he had won a ferocious boss battle in a video game. Suddenly, Rex felt something gently nuzzle his cheek and he heard a lip smacking sound, like a kiss.

“MWAH! I wuv you Rex!” Emmet said in a squeaky voice as he held the raptor plushie in front of Rex, imitating it. Rex stared at Emmet with a look of confusion for a moment before smiling at Emmet’s dorky behaviour and he rolled his eyes playfully. Rex only pushed the plush down, lowering Emmet’s arms in the process as he still held onto it. Before Emmet could utter a word Rex’s lips touched his own. It was a brief and gentle peck but it was more than enough to make the construction worker’s face turn pink. “C’mon, ya big goof, let’s go.” Rex said with a charming grin and Emmet only remained silent as he nodded slightly, completely flustered by the kiss.

The couple have gotten off the ferry and began to make their way to Sandside village, a lovely little town which Rex had booked an apartment in. It was simple yet beautiful, lots of little gardens around almost every corner, a few little trees planted on the side of the street with fresh green leaves, adorable and old fashioned houses and buildings which looked straight out of a fairy tale. There were little markets on the streets, fruits, vegetables, sweets, bread, meat. All kinds of things and they all looked and smelt incredibly fresh.

“Whoa...” Emmet said in awe as he looked around the town they had arrived in.

Rex smiled at Emmet’s reaction, he knew he would like it. “Yeah, Hillith is a simple quiet place, unlike Tropca, those guys are all about parties! Here everyone is more focused on the more simple everyday sort of crap like flowers, food, that kind of stuff. Nothing super exciting goes down but the food is crazy good! And I figured you would like the gardens.”

Emmet looked at Rex with a big smile, his eyes lit up with excitement. “This place sounds awesome! Well, Tropca was awesome too but they’re both awesome in such different ways!” Emmet spoke in a loud voice, unable to contain his excitement. 

Rex snorted at Emmet and patted his back, although unaware of his strength this did push Emmet a bit and he had to regain his balance after nearly being knocked over. “Heh yeah, knew you’d like it! Anyway let’s head over to our apartment.” Emmet nodded and the couple made their way to the apartment they chose to stay in.

It was a nice big building but it still maintained the beautiful fairy tale look. The room they had was a cozy little one, the walls were a nice cream colour and the floor was a nice smooth deep red wood, there were lots of little shelves and cupboards in the kitchen which rested on the wall and below was the kitchen counter, dishwasher and oven, the oven looked to be made out of bricks and the table was wooden with lovely carved pattens on it.

The living room was just around the corner, it had a huge soft red rug resting below a nice big leather sofa and a vanilla coloured beanbag sat next to it, the tv was actually quite big and it looked very expensive.

The bedroom was of course a double bed, the pillows were nice and soft and an old fashioned lamp rested on both sides on a bedside table. The bathroom floor was a light blue tile with white and the wall was teal blue, the shower looked massive and it was fused with the bath, it had a mirror, toilet and small cupboard to store toiletries basically all your needs.

“Whoa! This is great!” Emmet said as he jumped onto the sofa, letting out a sigh as he allowed himself to relax after all the walking.

Rex scanned the apartment and only shrugged, not really to his tastes as it reminds him of a grandma’s home but whatever it’s not like he dislikes it. “Eh, it’s not totally lame I guess, could really use a touch of Rexor.” Rex said, putting his name into the word decor to make it a whole other word. Emmet knew what Rexor was, big badass, kind of flashy with lots of “radical” things. Emmet and Rex basically had opposite tastes in home decor but that was ok and though Rex hated to admit it, he actually came to admire some of the cozy cottage like pillows Emmet would either buy or create, it makes Emmet happy and he can’t help but find them kind of cool in their own way.

Rex sat by Emmet on the sofa, even if their trip on the ferry was mostly relaxing in some cases it was actually really tiring. The adventurer let out a yawn as he rested his arm around Emmet, making his face turn pink and there was a moment of silence before Emmet spoke. “So what should we do now?” Emmet asked. “I mean...we have a new hide out but we still need to come up with some plan to be able to go home. I really miss the raptors...”

Rex looked down as Emmet began to worry if the question may have been a bit much for him. “Well I’m still trying to cook up the perfect plan. If we are gonna do this we otta do it right, am I right?!” Rex asked as he gently punched Emmet’s shoulder. That’s unusual, usually Rex is the type to just dive in with whatever plan comes to mind first. However, Emmet didn’t even bother asking as he was sure it would make him angry and he may even take it as an insult.

“Right!” Emmet said as he rubbed the shoulder Rex punched. Emmet trusted Rex completely but he was beginning to worry as it’s been a while and they still haven’t come up with anything, he is worried about the raptors and the ship very much. “Did you need me to try and help you come up with a plan?” Emmet asked politely and Rex quickly declined.

“Nah! I’m the leader here, Em! Your job is to just leave all the ideas to me and to sit around and be all cute!” Rex said showing off a big grin.

Emmet wasn’t too sure about it, even if he is the leader he could still need help from time to time right? Then again from what Emmet has seen Rex is pretty much flawless.  
“Well, if you say so.” Emmet said.

Rex smiled softly and he ruffled the chubby construction worker’s hair. “Heh, thata boy! You just leave everything up to your big handsome hunk of a man.” Rex said smiling, showing his perfect teeth.

Emmet then nuzzled into his lover’s chest, making Rex blush a furious red. ‘Aw crap that tickles! Don’t laugh Rex! Be a man and don’t laugh!’ Rex thought to himself, panicking slightly as he doesn’t want Emmet to know he’s secretly ticklish. 

Thankfully, the nuzzling stoped and Emmet looked up at Rex, his chin resting on his chest and a big smile was plastered on his face. “I will!” Emmet said as his eyes sparkled, an adorable sight for Rex who’s face then became redder and redder to the point a tiny bit of blood came running out his nose. ‘Aw fuck that’s cute!’ Noticing the sudden nosebleed, Emmet panicked thinking Rex was somehow injured. “REX ARE YOU OK?!” He yelped as he wiped the blood away.

Rex only smiled gently as he gave Emmet a thumbs up. “Yeah, man! I’m totally fine~”

The couple spent the rest of the day doing whatever they felt like. Reading, watching tv, etc. In all honesty Emmet is unsure where the day went as it was now 7 at night but for Rex it felt like a life time, thinking about any possible way to escape the inevitable or any possible way to fix what he’s done. As silent as he was, inside he screamed. ‘Damn it what am I going to do?! I can’t keep this act up forever!’

Knock knock

Rex opened the bedroom door to see Emmet with a big smile, nothing unusual there. “Hey Rex! Guess what!” Emmet said happily and Rex only groaned as he rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache.

“What?” He asked in a rather grumpy tone which Emmet simply ignored and he pulled out a pillow with an E and R on it with and X in the middle centred perfectly in a big red heart with X’s and O’s under it. Rex was so sure he felt his heart skip a beat by the very sight. “E-Emmet...”

“TA-DA!” Emmet practically sang as he held the pillow out, completely proud of his work. “What do you think?!”

Rex was at loss for words, seeing this pillow made him wonder, does he actually truly love him or is he only brainwashed and thinks he loves him, either way he is certain that when Emmet finds out the truth it will instantly be a deal killer.

The silence began to worry Emmet. Does he not like it? “I-I uh...I made it for you? Do...you like it?” He asked with a nervous smile only for the question to still not be given a straight answer with words. “I-I could get rid of it if-“

“NO!” Rex suddenly snapped as he snatched the pillow out of Emmet’s hands. “I LOVE IT!” 

This made the construction worker’s eyes light up. “Really?! You really like it?!” He asked gleefully as he held onto Rex’s shoulders.

Rex nodded as he hugged the pillow, his face was a deep red. “Heh yeah, this sort of stuff ain’t usually to my radical superior tastes but this is just...this is just way too adorable I gotta admit!” Rex said as he managed a smile, he really did like it but he was just so confused. Does he really love him or does he only think he loves him? 

“Thanks! I think?” Emmet said, a bit puzzled if whether what Rex had said was a compliment or insult. “Well Rex, I’m gonna go have a shower then hop in bed and then maybe...we can cuddle for a bit?” Emmet asked as he blushed slightly before kissing Rex on the cheek. “I won’t be long!”

Rex nodded and sat down on the sofa, looking carefully at the pillow, taking in every last detail. “Geez Em, how do you make such lame things so awesome? Like pillow making is something old granny’s are into and yet you...you make it seem like the most radical thing ever.” He said out loud before reaching to the remote and turning the tv on. There wasn’t much on unfortunately so Rex just had it on the news as he cracked open a can of cola. 

“Good evening, everyone! We are here today to talk about a young man who has apparently been kidnapped by someone who is a close friend to him or rather, was.” Said a young lady with perfectly combed hair and a simple yet pretty black shirt with a pearl necklace. Rex nearly chocked on his drink as he then saw Lucy was on the screen. “What can you tell us ma’am about your friend’s disappearance?”

Lucy opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out, she looked down for a moment and it looked like she was trying to hold back tears even, finally she managed to speak but she refused to look straight into the camera. “So uh...I’m on tv now but um-“ the blue and pink haired girl cleared her throat quickly before turning to look directly into the camera, clearly she was feeling camera shy but she was also determined to find Emmet. “Emmet is a close friend of mine and well...we think Rex may have kidnapped him. I am really not sure why he would just randomly do this now but we need to find Emmet and we need to find him as soon as possible!” Lucy demanded, her look of rage and determination quickly turned to a more soft and emotional one, like she’s scared of Emmet getting hurt. Though Lucy’s speech was now over, Rex managed to hear Lucy whisper “God Emmet...please be ok...” He was so sure there were tears in her eyes.

Rex stared at the tv as the interviews kept going, showing that Benny really missed him and that he actually was focused on something other than spaceships, Unikitty was both furious and upset as she cried and screamed and even made death threats to Rex if he hurts Emmet, Metalbeard seemed emotional too and kept saying he is a wonderful lad and he would be heartbroken if anything happens to him, Batman seemed to not care that much and said that he will be fine while Watevra seemed puzzled and kept asking why Rex would do such a thing, Mayhem said that even she is worried and she will do anything to try and save Emmet and that’s her new main mission, Goodcop and Badcop seemed to have shown some emotions of sadness and rage too as they were worried about Emmet.

‘They...they all miss him...’ Rex thought to himself. ‘I just wanted to be able to hold Emmet closely but I...I took him away from his friends...his...family...’ Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Rex immediately turned off the TV.

“Mm! That was a good shower!” Emmet said as he skipped over to Rex. “Now you ready for bed, Rex?” Emmet asked. However Rex only remained silent, worrying the chubby man. “Reeeeex?” He asked again as he poked his shoulder. Rex flinched to his touch and got up from the sofa immediately.

“Aha! Yeah babe! I’m more than ready to catch some Zs!” Rex said enthusiastically, Emmet looked quite excited as he dragged Rex to bed. The two snuggled under the covers and Emmet immediately pulled Rex in for a warm embrace, making sounds of content as he gently nuzzled the muscular man. “Heh, affection little thing aren’t ya?” Rex said as he gently patted his head, although the pain Rex felt was still there.

It was midnight, Rex couldn’t sleep as the guilt in him became unbearable. Many thoughts came to his head in the past few hours of silence, accompanied by rain and light snoring from Emmet. He knew what he did was bad but now he realises he’s not the only one who loves him and to keep the pure soul such as Emmet all to himself would be selfish.

As the rain became heavier, Rex felt his eyes were finally growing heavy. Even if he was stressed out sleep will always find a way. Before he knew it, he was in a deep slumber within seconds. The thoughts however were still bubbling in his mind and the voices in his head kept murmuring as he had passed out into a deep sleep.

It was a dark stormy night. Rex was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but green grass and trees. “EMMET!” He called out as the wind blew violently, sending cold shivers up the man’s spine. “GEEZ EMMET WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” He shouted as he squinted his eyes, trying to see if he could spot the young man. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of what looked like a chubby construction worker in a bright orange vest. “EMMET!” Rex called out as he ran over. “Em, what the heck are you doing out here?! You trying to freeze your dick off?!”

Emmet however said nothing, nor did he even turn to look at him.  
“...”

“Emmet? C’mon quit messing around, kiddo!” Rex said as he grabbed his shoulders and forcefully turned him around only to be in for a shock. It was Lucy?!   
“L-Lucy...!”

“Why...?” She asked as Unikitty, Metalbeard, Goodcop and Badcop, Benny, Batman, Mayhem and Watevra stood there in front of him. “Why would you take him from us? I thought we were all a happy family now...”

Rex stood there in shock, at loss for words as the lightning flashed, giving a bright light for a spilt second to show off the look of heartbreak and betrayal on each of their faces. “L-Lucy- guys I-“ Rex stuttered out before suddenly hearing laughter behind him. He turned to see another Rex. “THE FUCK?!” The other Rex turned slowly, holding a key and there was a caged Emmet in front of him. “I’m not letting him leave, this kid is staying with me whether he likes it or not.”

“What?! No?! He has his own damn life too?!” Rex shouted at himself who simply laughed at him. “SHUT UP! STOP LAUGHING! WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY TO YOU ANYWAY?!” He screamed as everything faded to darkness, leaving him alone with himself and the caged up Emmet who seemed to be crying. Rex fell to his knees as the laughter echoed through his head and the reflection of himself came closer. “Face it, Rex. You ain’t ever gonna be friends with Emmy or anyone, he ain’t ever gonna love you unless you take charge, face it, YOU ARE THE BAD GUY!!!”

Rex shot awake, drenched in cold sweat as he began to hyperventilate. The word “Bad guy” continued to echo through his head.

“Hm? Rex what’s wrong?” Emmet yawned as he got up, rubbing his eyes. Rex only breathed heavy as he looked down, worrying Emmet even more as he began to lightly shake him. “Rex what’s wrong?! Are you ok?!”

Rex swallowed the lump in his throat and he turned to look at Emmet who looked close to tears, hating to have to see the person he loves suffer like this. Rex wasn’t too sure what to say but he managed to croak out a sentence. “Yeah it’s fine, Em. I just figured out what we have to do.” 

Emmett’s eyes lit up for a moment and the once sad frown turned to a huge smile. “Really?! What’s that?!” He asked, excited to go home.

“Just follow me, do exactly what I say and don’t ask any questions.” Rex said simply as he got out of bed. Emmet was a bit confused but he just agreed with Rex and hopped out of bed.

The couple left the apartment and wondered into the park, it was raining still and it was so cold Emmet could see this breath. “Rex, what’re we- ACHOO!” Emmet sneezed before sniffling a bit. “What’re we doing in the park at one in the morning?”

Rex only pointed a finger at Emmet and scolded him. “Ah! What did I say bout asking questions?” 

“Oh!” Emmet gasped in realisation as he looked down a bit and twiddled his fingers, looking quite guilty for a honest mistake. “Sorry.”

Rex only huffed, his breath showing itself into the cold night. He then began taking bits and pieces and he made a spaceship, not a big one just a small one with two seats.

“Whoa!” Emmet said in awe to the simple yet cool looking ship.

“Get in.” Demanded the taller muscular man. Emmet simply nodded and sat in the back chair, just behind the pilot seat. Rex then sat in front of Emmet and without even uttering a word, he took off.

Emmet remained silent as they drove through the Systar system, the only thing he could think of to say was a bunch of questions and he knew very well Rex didn’t want that. ‘He looks so serious, this must be a really good plan if that’s the case!’ Emmet thought to himself as they landed on the planet where Watevra lives. Their ship was just outside the castle and Emmet stared at the huge building with a look of amazement. “Boy it would take ages to build something like that!” Emmet says with a big grin before looking at Rex. “How cool is that?!” Rex however remained silent as he got out the ship and the confused construction worker got out with him. “Rex?”

The adventurer grabbed Emmet and placed him in front of the great doors of the castle, rain pouring down on both their heads, their faces inches away from each other. “Emmet, I need you to go into that building, say you’re Emmet Brickowski and do whatever anyone says in there and listen to everything they say.” Rex said sternly.

“O-ok?” Emmet said in confusion. “But what about you?” 

Rex only looked down to avoid eye contact with Emmet, it hurts enough as is. “Just...do what I said.”

This only made Emmet more confused as the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. “Rex what’re you-“

Before Emmet could ask, Rex pulled Emmet in for a tight embrace and began to cry. “I’m sorry...!” He croaked out before running off into his ship and taking off without Emmet.

“Rex? REX WAIT!!!!” Emmet cried out as he began to chase the ship that hovered in the air. Rex looked in the mirror to see Emmet was chasing him, the look of betrayal on his face stung like nothing else he ever felt. He took in a deep breath and cranked a lever which made him jump into hyper speed and he was gone, leaving a heartbroken and confused Emmet alone in the rain. “Rex...?”


	15. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet goes into the castle but ends up causing a bit of a ruckus.

Emmet stood there in shock as the cold rain sprinkled onto him. ‘Why did he...just leave?’ Emmet thought as he stared at the grey cloudy sky. He took in a deep breath and watched closely at the air from his mouth was visible in the cold weather. “It’s ok, he’ll be back! I’m sure it’s only part of the plan!” Emmet said to himself optimistically. “For now I guess I better just do what he says! Plus it is kinda cold out here, I don’t wanna catch anything and give it to him when he comes back.” The poor construction worker said, completely convinced Rex would return as he headed into the castle, sneaking past the guards with ease as they were asleep on duty.

Emmet was instantly amazed by how huge the entrance was, it was dark as the lights were out but he was still able to feel his way around. Soon, he came across a room with dim lighting in it, a fireplace which looked very pleasant to the soaking wet boy. Emmet gasped with delight as he rushed over and began to warm himself in front of the fire. “Mm...that feels nice.” He hummed in delight. 

Pleasant as it was to sit in front of the fire, Emmet felt his stomach growl. “Hmmph...I know I shouldn’t have snacks so late at night but I’ve been up for a while now...” Emmet said to himself as he placed one hand on his belly as if to ease the hunger pains he felt. Surely there must be a kitchen around somewhere right? Emmet got up and began to wonder towards the kitchen, still making it past the guards just fine as they slept and Emmet was unable to see that anyone was there because of how dark it was.

Emmet mumbled to himself, it was hard to see as it was so dark but a switch couldn’t be found anywhere! “I wish I could see...” Emmet said to himself before coming across what looked to be fairy lights. “Ooh, fairy lights!” He said out loud as he looked up at the beautiful glowing sparkles which helped light up the room so slightly. “I hate to have to break them but I could really use a flashlight...” Emmet said as he took down some of the fairy lights and crafted a little flashlight for himself. “Sorry fairy lights.”  
Emmet continued to wonder down the castle with his new torch. The lighting was weak but enough for him to be able to see where he was going, it almost felt spooky, being in such a huge castle despite its pretty colours... all alone at night with a thunder storm outside using nothing but a small flashlight to light the way.

Poor Emmet shuddered as he was still wet but he kept pressing on. Hopefully he could find something warm and hearty. “I thought Rex said there would be people here? This place is empty!” He said to himself to fill the silence. Suddenly, a loud boom of thunder was heard as lightning was struck right in front of the window Emmet was next to! The construction worker jumped out his skin and found himself pressed against the wall, completely startled. His flashlight made a clunk which echoed throughout the hallways as he dropped it. Emmet found himself hyperventilating for a moment before he regained his breath and he reached to his torch which rested on the floor. “I wish Rex was here...” He said to himself sadly as he kept going. Of course he was usually optimistic but it’s very hard to maintain a happy mood when you’re cold, wet and starving. Also Emmet hardly ever gets angry but often when he gets too hungry he ends up getting extremely mad, so mad it almost feels as if a demon has possessed him. 

Finally, Emmet came across a room which looked like a kitchen. He moved his flashlight around and it shined on something that caught his eyes! Fruit! Emmet gasped as he began running over, a big mistake as he was still wet and he ended up slipping and crashing into a platter which displayed many little cakes. “AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!” Emmet screamed as he crashed, the sound echoed throughout not only the room but the entire castle, awakening the guards from there slumber immediately. “WHAT WAS THAT?!” They cried as they were now awake and alert.

Emmet groaned as he found himself covered in cake still completely wet. “Mm...cold and completely soaked clothes and cake...not a good combination.” Emmet mumbled as he pouted. Suddenly the lights turned on, the room revealed itself entirely but Emmet was unable to see it for long as there was suddenly a bunch of huge colourful balls covered in sprinkles hovering in front of his face. Emmet wasn’t sure if it was just the ruined cake or not but these big balls smelt quite sweet.

“INTRUDER!!!” Called out a voice.

“Huh?!” One of the balls moved upwards, showing it was a giant cake pop which was welded by a gigantic person dressed in dense armour. “ARREST HIM!” Emmet gasped as he suddenly felt his hands get tied behind his back and his wrists were bound with handcuffs. “H-HEY WAIT-“ Emmet cried only to be hit in the head by one of the cake pops. “OW!”

“SILENCE!” Shouted the guard who struck his head as the other one helped Emmet up and held onto him tightly to make sure he doesn’t run. “WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE ANYWAY?! WHO ARE YOU?! A THIEF, ASSASSIN?!”

“I-I’m a construction worker!” Emmet said honestly only to be accused of lying and being bopped on the head by the cake pop once again. “OW!”

“As if a construction worker would break into the Royal castle and destroy some of our finest desserts!” The guard growled.

Emmet whimpered softly as he struggled, his eyes went big as he was afraid of getting hit in the head again. “B-but I’m telling the truth!”

“SILENCE!” Yelled the guard who hit his head once again, Emmet was so sure he could see stars at this point. “What should we do with him?” Asked the guard who held onto Emmet. The guard which kept hitting Emmet, which he assumed was the leader, began to think to herself for a moment. “We will toss him in jail and see what our lovely queen will have us do to him tomorrow!” The leader announced as all the others nodded. “Yeah, wait till tomorrow, there’s nothing scarier than waking up the queen!” Shuddered the guard who held onto Emmet.

“WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!” Boomed a loud angry voice which made all the guards gasp and scurry around in full panic.

“She’s here! We woke her up! Oh man what do we do what do we do?!” Shouted the leader as she hid behind a table next to another who was looking at her with absolute shock. “You’re asking me?! You’re the leader!”

Emmet looked out and saw a slimy pink blob creature enter the room, she wore a big crown on her head and she looked very grumpy and tired. “Now what is all the r-“ the Queen was then paused as she saw her cakes which were completely squished. “Oh my cakes!” She cried as she rushed over and looked at her ruined sweets. “What happened?”

One of the guards then gulped as she came over to the upset slime girl. “My queen, there was an intruder in the castle but we caught him!” Said the guard as she bowed down in front of her.

Watevra looked confused, it’s extremely rare for anyone to break into her castle and cause trouble since most people really respect her and she was one to hardly have any enemies at all. “And who would be sick enough to break in just to trash up these delicious goodies?” She asked.

Emmet was then shoved forward in front of the queen, a look of absolute shock was immediately drawn on her face the moment she saw him. “I’m really sorry about your cakes miss, I was just-“ suddenly, Emmet was cut off as Watevra pulled the man in for a tight embrace. “W-Whoa-“ Emmet cried as she suddenly shape shifted into a giant snake and was coiled around Emmet. 

“Oh, Emmet I was so worried!” She cried as Emmet wiggles around in her tail. Wait she knows him?

“Huh?” Emmet looked up at Watevra, looking into her dazzling blue eyes. “Do we...know each other?” Emmet asked. Watevra then put Emmet down and changed back into a blob again.

“Lucy was right, you really did loose your memory!” Emmet still looked puzzled but he then remembered that he did in fact loose his memory a couple of weeks ago, according to Rex who said it was lost in an explosion. 

“Oh that’s right I did loose my memory!” Emmet said to himself in realisation before looking back at the queen. “I’m really sorry I don’t remember...do I know you?” Emmet asked as politely as he could.

“Know you? Know you?! You created me!” She exclaimed as she turned into her true form.

Emmet stared at the beautiful heart but this wasn’t ringing a single bell for him. “I’m sorry...created?” He asked, still completely puzzled.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve got a special kind of cordial that helps restore memories!” Watevra said as she looked at the guards who stood there with there jaws wide open.

“I...I pinned down and cuffed the special....” one said shaking with fear.

“I-I banged him on the head...!” The other said, trembling just as much.

“Hey guys could you go and get that special drink for Emmet? You know the one that crazy lady recommended to us to help restore Emmet’s memories?” The guards nodded and immediately rushed out of the room, leaving Emmet and Watevra alone. “So how are you feeling?” She asked.

Emmet was shivering a bit as he was still cold but he managed to reply. “C-Cold, sticky and hungry.” He said honestly.

Watevra grabbed some cookies and wrapped herself around Emmet like a blanket. “Here have some of these, they’re my favourite.” She said she she handed Emmet the box of the strawberry cream flavoured cookies.

“Oh! Thank you!” Emmet said with a smile as he began stuffing his face, humming in delight at the taste.

The guards then rushed in with the big bottle of cordial and poured it in a glass with some water. “What’s that?” Emmet asked as he took another bite of his third cookie.

“That’s a magical cordial which will help restore your memories.” Watevra said as she was still wrapped around him.

“My memories...” Emmet said to himself. “Of course! That’s why Rex left me here! To get my memories back!” Emmet called out with the biggest grin on his face, he was absolutely certain this was the reason.

This came to a shock to the shape shifting queen, Rex returned Emmet just like that? And without saying a word? “Whoa whoa, Rex left you here?” Watevra asked as she shape shifted back into a blob and stood in front of Emmet, watching his face very closely to take in every expression he had from every word he has to say.

“Hm? Oh yeah, Rex is my boyfriend.” Emmet said as a guard handed him the glass of cordial.   
Watevra’s jaw hung open wide along with all the guards. They couldn’t believe it! 

“....guys?” Emmet asked as he sat there, watching his new friends stare at him in silence with their mouths still wide open. Emmet just sat there staring back at them before he tried waving a hand over Watevra’s eyes which thankfully gained a response from her, though it was a bit loud and unexpected which startled Emmet a bit.

“YOU ARE DATING REX?!”

Emmet arches an eyebrow at her as he held the glass. “Um...yes?” Emmet asked and he then took a sip of the cordial. “I mean what’s wrong with tha-“ suddenly, Emmet went silent as his memories began coming back to him. All his adventures, all that’s happened, all the knowledge he’s ever gained returned to him all in a second. It was like he was struck by lightning. Emmet then gasped loudly as he looked down at the glass and felt his face turn red.

Watevra places a hand on the poor construction worker to try and calm him down, she still looked a bit frazzled though from the massive surprise she got. “Hey...are you ok?” She asked. “Did Rex do anything to hurt you?”

Emmet then began to smile a bit as the red in his face deepened. “H-he likes me back...!” He whispered to himself. He had the biggest smile and he curled into a tight little ball and cuffed both hands on his chubby cheeks. “He actually likes me back!” Emmet practically sang before his joyful expression turned to a grim and sad one. “And he did all that...?” Watevra only continued to pat Emmet as she watched the man take in everything that’s happened. Emmet then looked up as he then knew the exact answer, that Rex loved him but was scared to tell him so he did something stupid and reckless to win his heart. But now, he’s gone, he vanished to who knows where and he left Emmet behind. “Oh my gosh! Rex is in love with me but he was so scared to tell me he tricked me! A-And now he’s gone!” 

Suddenly, footprints where heard and everyone turned to look at the entrance of the kitchen to see Batman wearing a dressing gown and sleeping cap, his mask was still on and he had big puffy bat slippers. “Hey babe, what’s going on?” He asked as he yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say, thanks for all the support guys! <3  
> I’m so glad you’re enjoying my fic!


	16. Another search party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support! Here’s another chapter! <3

A day has passed. All of Emmet’s friends came rushing to the castle as soon as they heard the news and he was greeted with open arms. His friends had trouble believing that it turns out Batman’s theory was correct and of course the rich man had to rub it in everyone’s faces. But despite all the playful bickering, Emmet was still a mess. He was feeling a big mixture of emotions, he felt happy, angry and heartbroken but above all he felt scared. He is happy that Rex actually feels the same way about him but he feels a bit angry at how he lied to him and instead of confessing he just kidnapped him and erased his memory but now he is terrified if he may never see him again. Rex took off and by the looks of it he has no intention of coming back.

The chubby man sighed as he laid on one of the castle’s bed, a little guest room the queen has for Emmet to stay a while. She insisted that a big party will be thrown soon for Emmet’s return but Emmet isn’t too sure if he feels up for it. He misses Rex.

Just then, Emmet heard a knock on the door, the sad construction worker sat up. “Come in.” He said in the most positive tone he could manage. He forced a smile on his face as he doesn’t want anyone to see he’s sad, he knows that when he’s sad it just makes others sad so he tends to choose to keep his emotions hidden most of the time.

A girl with beautiful pink and blue hair entered the room, a close friend of Emmet’s and the girl he used to be in love with before he met Rex. “Hey Ems...you ok?” Asked Lucy.

Emmet nodded as he showed off a fake smile. “Yeah, Lucy! I’m ok! I’m happy to be home...” he said, although the tears began to swell in his eyes. He doesn’t feel at home without Rex.

Lucy sat by her friend’s side. “Emmet...I know how you really feel...you miss him don’t you.” She said softly. 

Emmet looked at the goth rebel with shock, the tears began to leak. “Y-YES!!!” Emmet sobbed as he hugged Lucy tightly.

Lucy returned the hug and gently rubbed the hurting man’s back. She hated seeing him like this but she knew he had to get it out. “Hey...it’s ok, Emmet...” she whispered softly to try and comfort him.

Emmet only sniffled as he sat back once again, giving the girl some space. “I-it’s not ok, Lucy...I-I really love him! And what if I never see him again?!” He cried. 

This came as a surprise to Lucy, she knows now that Emmet does in fact love Rex but she‘s never seen Emmet wear such a negative attitude before. The rebellious girl sighed and pulled her best friend in for another hug. “Oh Emmet...” Lucy sighed as she cuffed both hands on Emmet’s chubby cheeks and wiped away any tears that ran down them with her thumbs. Emmet nodded softly before hugging Lucy again who gladly returned the hug. “Did you...wanna go get ice cream?” She asked.

Emmet nodded and sniffled a bit. Ice cream sounds really good just about now. “Y-Yes please.” He croaked out, still heartbroken about Rex.

Lucy smiled and helped Emmet off his bed. “Ok let’s go, also I think it’s best we go out to get ice cream away from here...that butler doesn’t really handle things too well when he sees someone eating an ice cream cone.” The colourful haired girl chuckled as she led the hurt man out of the room.

The two got ice cream at a lovely little parlour in the kingdom. They both held hands as they walked down the streets, enjoying the adorable and colourful scenery. The ice cream and company made Emmet feel a little better, but of course there was still a hole in his heart.

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

Emmet only responded with a simple “Mhm.” As he continued to lick his ice cream, he pulled out his phone to check for any new messages but to his disappointment there was none.

Lucy frowned as she saw her friend hold the small device, ever since he got his memory back he’s almost always been on his phone, sending messages to Rex in hopes he would respond every ten minutes. Lucy understands why Emmet was so worried but she didn’t want it to consume him, it wasn’t healthy. “Hey Emmet, maybe take a break from your phone for a bit?” Lucy asked as she placed a hand on the chubby man’s shoulder.

Emmet turned to look at Lucy, his eyes were as big and heartbreaking as a sad puppy. “But Lucy...what if Rex responds?” Emmet asked in concern.

Lucy sighed as she took another lick of her ice cream, trying to find the right words to comfort her friend but to also get his new habit under control. “Just keep it in your pocket and you can check it when it bings.” She said as she put in the effort of showing Emmet a small smile.

Emmet looked at Lucy then back at his phone. “Well...ok.” He said as he placed his phone in his pocket just after making sure the ring tone volume was on max. “He hasn’t been responding to any of them...” he said sadly as he began eating the cone as he had already sucked out all of the ice cream.

Lucy looked down for a moment as she was trying to think of what to say. She wanted desperately to help him but even she was unsure how to go about it. The goth rebel let out one final sigh before looking back at her close friend. “Emmet...I think he might just need some time alone...to clear his head.” Lucy said as she held the construction worker’s hand again. “I think maybe we should give him a few days to himself and wait to see if he replies.”

Emmet hated the idea of having to wait and see but Lucy was right, it may be best to give him some time to think before doing anything major. “Yeah...I guess you’re right.” Emmet said as he ate the last of his cone. “...Thanks Lucy.”

Lucy only smiled as she then leaned in and gave the man a hug. “It’s alright, big guy.”

The couple returned to the castle, tons of workers were creating little party decorations and glitter for the big party the queen is planning. After all the legendary special has returned so this is a cause for celebration right? Lucy groaned as she listened to Watevra throwing suggestions to her maids and butlers, after all that’s happened Lucy didn’t feel like a party, let alone Emmet.

The short girl lead the much taller man to his room, the hallways glistened as the sun shined through the windows as it was setting for the evening. It was quite beautiful.  
“So are you sure you’re gonna be ok?” Lucy asked as Emmet stepped into his room.

Emmet nodded softly at her, it’s so nice to have such amazing friends. “Yeah, I’m alright. Thank you Lucy.” Emmet said as he pulled her in for one final hug.

Lucy smiled softly and hugged Emmet back, his grip tightened a bit and the two held onto each other for a good minute or two. Lucy wasn’t the type who was big on hugs but when it comes to Emmet she is more than willing to give him a cuddle as Emmet Brickowski is known for giving some of the best hugs. She then loosen her grip however and Emmet got the message that it was time to stop so he too let go. “So I’ll see you at dinner?” Lucy asked.

Emmet nodded. “Yeah, of course, Lucy.” The young woman smiled and waved at Emmet before heading off to her own room.

It was now 8pm, Emmet was sitting by the fireplace, treating himself with a nice warm cup of hot cocoa and some cookies. A simple but lovely dessert.

He let out a sigh as he laid back into the chair, everyone has had dinner but at the moment he had this room all to himself. Most of his friends were taking showers for the night but Emmet doesn’t feel like taking his just yet. He wanted some quiet time, thinking about the man he loves most... Rex. 

He took another sip of his cocoa and looked out the window next to him, seeing beautiful stars and even some galaxies. The view was beautiful but nothing like on Rex’s ship. The man placed down his mug and then rested his palm against the cold see through glass. “Where are you, Rex...” he whispered to himself as he felt tears began to swell. “I miss you...”

Just then, Emmet heard a crash followed by a loud “FUCK” from the kitchen. The construction worker quickly ran towards the room in a blind panic. “What’s going on?!” He cried as he peeked around the corner to see a friend of his swearing up a storm.

“Fuck! I’m such a fucking klutz!” She shouted as she picked up the milk carton which laid splattered on the floor. The young girl gave the carton a little squeeze and milk began to ooze out. “Now the carton’s all fucked up...” she muttered just before calling herself an idiot.

Emmet felt uncomfortable seeing his friend like this so he decided to step in and try to calm down the angry girl. “Aw...hey, Izzy, it’s ok.” He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, only to regret it as this triggered a loud screech from the incredibly short, tiny girl.

The construction worker flinched as the teen dressed in pink swung around, her fluffy brown hair was a mess (as usual). “E-Emmet! Don’t sneak up on me!” She cried.

“Sorry.”

Izzy sighed before pulling in Emmet for a hug, she was tiny compared to him. Emmet was surprised at first but he then returned the hug, she was a hugger too but it was just a bit random and surprising especially since just a second ago she was throwing a tantrum over spilt milk. “Anyways, are you feeling ok?” She asked. 

“Y-yeah...I’m ok.” Emmet lied but Izzy only looked up at the construction worker and scanned his face, she was one to read emotions quite well and she was also pretty good at telling how others feel. 

“Emmet, I can tell you’re lying.” She said with a frown. “Y’know if you wanna vent to me you can.”

Emmet looked down at the feisty girl and sighed in defeat. “Ok, you got me...I’m miserable.” Emmet said with a sniffle.

“What’s this about being miserable?” Asked a third voice, the duo turned to see an adorable pink cat with a horn and the tail of a pony trot in. “I don’t like it when my friends are miserable...” she pouts and she jumped onto the construction worker’s shoulder and looked at him with sad eyes.

“KITTY!” Izzy cried happily as she began to pet the small animal which sat on Emmet’s shoulder, her and Unikitty were quite close since Izzy has a great love for animals and Unikitty of course loves the affection she receives from the socially awkward animal lover. She purred at Izzy’s pats and licked her hand before turning to look back at Emmet who smiled softly as he watched the two girls interact with each other.

He began pat Unikitty as well and the small hybrid loved all the attention and began to purr even more. “Sorry, Unikitty...I just really miss Rex.” Emmet said.

 

Unikitty then placed a paw on her chin and began to hum to herself, trying to think of a plan to help cheer up the special. “Maybe we can try and find him!” She said as her tail began to wag, always eager to help out any friends in need.

The short girl with the messy anime like hair butted in and she too seemed very enthusiastic about this idea. “Yeah!”

Emmet’s face changed for a moment, like he was actually considering it but then again Lucy did say that he should give it a day or two for things to calm down and while he did agree with her he just couldn’t help but feel so impatient. “Hmm...we could do that...but...no! Lucy and the rest of the gang says that I should give Rex some time and he will come back.”

“Not all the gang.” Said a familiar dark and gravelly voice.

Batman appeared out of nowhere, this entrance of his to the convention came as quite a shock to the three friends. Emmet jumped up at least three inches while Unikitty jumped four feet off the ground and Izzy hissed and was in a karate stance. “Oh! Batman, I didn’t see you there.” Emmet said with a little nervous chuckle.

The rich hero dressed in black only smirked as he crossed his muscular arms. “Yeah I know, I’m that good. Also I heard what you dweebs were talking about and decided to butt in and say that we should tots go and look for Emmet’s boyfriend.”

The pink cat cheered and looked back at Emmet with a big smile. “Yay! So when should we get going?” She asked, standing on her hind legs and clapping her paws to show off how excited she was.

“Duh, like, now.” Batman said and the short girl looked pumped up and ready to go on this mission as she had the familiar cat like smile and look of determination in her eyes.

“Alright! I’ll go pack my stuff!” Izzy said as she was just about to leave the room before she heard Emmet speak who stood there in shock as he watched his friends make the decisions for him.

“G-guys wait! I think maybe we should give it a day or two first.” Emmet said, wanting to stick with Lucy’s advice.

The dark hero placed a hand on the hurting man’s shoulder, his strong grip made Emmet feel quite uncomfortable. “But aren’t you like, head over heels in love with him?” He asked.

Emmet squirmed a bit to get Batman’s hand off his shoulder as his grip actually hurt him a bit. “Y-Yeah I do but- I just think maybe he might need some time alone...you know to clear his head, calm down, that sorta stuff.”

Unikitty’s smile turned to a confused frown. “Wait...so you’re saying if we give him space it will make him feel better?” She asked, utterly confused to how that could work as her best strategy is to go over to anyone who’s sad and to hug them until they plead for her to let go.

Emmet let out a sigh and nodded. “Yeah, I mean...Lucy, Mayhem, Watevra...they all say to give him some time to heal and he will respond to my texts.”

The hero and critter both nodded as they just began to understand how that just may be the best thing to do...all until they looked over at Izzy who had a look of absolute horror on her face.  
“Or....it could give him enough time to do something really really stupid?! What if he hurts himself or what if he decides to END IT ALL?” Izzy cried, being her usual anxious self who looks at every possible outcome to any situation. This made her three friends gasp in horror to her dark and twisted “what if”.

Emmet felt tears form immediately as the haunting image came to his head. “O-oh gosh...I never thought of it like that...” he whispered to himself as he tried to choke back the tears. “We have to go look for him...NOW!”


	17. Is it weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang set off to find Rex but also bump into a few friends along the way and Emmet is thinking about his unusual love story with Rex and is even feeling slightly concerned if his friends may be weird out.

It was now 9 at night, Emmet, Izzy, Unikitty and Batman each quickly grabbed some of the supplies they may think they need in their quest to find Rex. They had no idea how long it may take so the more supplies the better! Only there was a slight problem... all of the bags were over flowing!

“Um...I think we may have to unpack some stuff.” Emmet said as he looked at the bags that Batman was trying to zip up with all his strength.

The dark and brooding hero only looked back at the optimistic construction worker as he struggled to zip up the luggage, the look of determination clearly shows he wasn’t going to give up any time soon. “No way, dude! Batman needs every last one of these items.” Said the gravely voiced hero who received some dirty looks from the socially awkward artist known as Izzy.

“Dude! You shoved some of your crap into my bag cause it wouldn’t fit! Now how am I supposed to fit my laptop?!” Izzy snapped as the once pink kitten turned into a fiery red.

“Well YOU are the one who shoved your chargers in my bag! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIT MY CUPCAKE MAKER?!” Screamed the unicorn cat, her size tripled as she boiled with rage. 

The poor girl was terrified of the raging cat since she was incredibly sensitive to yelling. However, she managed to stutter out an excuse that just might save herself. “I-I-It’s not my fault! I couldn’t fit my stuff cause Batman put his junk in my bag!” Izzy cried, her knees shaking.

Batman looked incredibly insulted as the anxious girl put all the blame on him. “Whoa excuse me, the stuff you call trash is like, super important.” The dark hero stated but this only made both the girl and the cat more and more angry.

As the three continued to yell and snap at one another it became harder and harder to understand the situation and they even began to talk over one another. The poor construction worker stood there as he witnessed his friend’s argument, his head swung every which way, looking at each of the three friends who seemed to be enemies in that moment. All this drama was really giving him a headache. “Guys! Guys!” Emmet cried out in hopes they would stop and listen to what he had to say and to his thanks, they did. “Please stop fighting, I’m sure we can all solve this if we work out what’s taking up all the space in Batman’s bag!”

Emmet went over to Batman’s bag and his once sad frown turned to a smile as he was positive that things will work out. Although Batman didn’t seem too sure about any of this. “Uh...no? Batman’s bag is pretty much perfect. You’re all just in denial.” The dark brooding hero grumbled as he crossed his arms and had an annoyed look written on his face. Emmet simply just ignored Batman however, he didn’t even look back at the muscular man as he was focused on his bag instead. It was as if the special was having a staring contest with the bag, not blinking at all not even once. He squinted his eyes as if to focus on the details of the bag, a look of determination which looked utterly adorable on the chubby man’s face.

After a good three seconds of staring, Emmet noticed odd movement from the bag itself! It wiggled and squirmed around as if there was someone or something inside the bag! “Whoa! Whoa!” Emmet cried as he jumped back, startled by the bag’s movement. “Batman, your bag is alive!” Emmet cried in horror as it wiggled around even more. Voices could be heard from inside the bag, two voices that are both different from each other.

“Ow! Your elbow is digging into my stomach!” Cried one voice which was quickly followed by the other more friendly sounding voice, one that sounded younger.

“S-Sorry!”

The entire gang gasped as they watched the scene play out before them. “Oh my gosh! Batman’s bag ate somebody!” Cried Unikitty who was convinced now that the bag was alive and Izzy and Emmet both looked at Batman in shock.

“You stuffed people into your bag?” Emmet asked, huffing and puffing from the mini heart attack he got from the bag.

“HOW WOULD THEY BE ABLE TO BREATHE?!” Izzy screeched as she looked as if she’s just witnessed a murder.

The hero however didn’t answer their questions but instead let out a long and loud groan which echoed throughout the halls of the castle. “I know those voices...” Batman grumbled as he went over to his bag and unzipped it to reveal a young boy wearing goggles and a man roughly around his age with pale white skin and green hair. “Hey Batsy! Did you miss me?” The clown flirted and winked at the unamused hero.

“What the heck are you two doing in my Batbag?” Batman asked and the Joker simply stepped out of the bag along with Richard.

The clown swayed his hips in a playful way and fluttered his long eyelashes at the dark and brooding hero. “Oh well, you know! I was just spying on you and your little friends to try and come up with another fun little scheme but couldn’t help but overhear how you wanna save a villain?” Joker asked as he began to circle around Batman, trying to come off as innocent.

Although, some of the words this clown used came as an insult to Emmet who then stepped in and began to defend Rex. “H-Hey! Rex isn’t a villain! He was just lonely.”

The clown stopped walking in circles and turned to looked at the special. From the looks of his reaction, he didn’t really believe Emmet. “Hmm, I’m not sure! Having the entire universe be sucked into a big scary black hole! Now that is something most villains can only dream of!” The Joker said and everyone was so sure there were stars in his eyes when he said that. Does he look up to Rex?

Emmet only shook his head as he continued to tell the Joker about how wrong he is. “No, no! He was the bad guy but he became good, that’s not him anymore!” Emmet cried in defence but the Joker only rolled his eyes playfully.

“Say what you want, lover boy! But we all know that you’ve got a thing for that bad boy~” the Joker chuckles as he winked at Emmet who whimpered softly. He knew very well Rex is a good person at heart. 

The young boy ran up to Batman and grabbed onto his cape, he looked up at his father with a look of excitement. “So can we come, can we? Pleeeaaasse?” 

Batman groaned as he looked down at his adoptive son who used his very own secret super power... puppy eyes. “No.” Batman said originally before looking up to see the Joker was also using the big sad eyes on the dark hero who only grunted in response. The two however both came in closer and their eyes went bigger and bigger to the point they looked like they were going to pop. Batman groaned one last time before letting out a sigh in defeat. “Fine.”

Joker and Robin were both over the moon with happiness from this. “YES!!!” They both cheered happily and held onto each other’s hands and began to hop around, a little dance to show off how happy they were. “We’re going with Batman! We’re going with Batman!”

Izzy watched as the situation played out before her and she opened her mouth and raised a finger as if she was about to ask a question. But, Batman glanced at her and interrupted her before she could make a peep. “Don’t say a word.” The girl frowned and placed her finger back down as the two new recruits of the search party continued to dance.

~Time Skip~

Batman was driving one of his Bat vehicles towards a planet called Raging Roughhouse, it was shown on camera that the last time Rex’s ship was seen was there and there was no record of him leaving it and certainly no record of the mighty Rexcelsiour leaving the planet. It was their best bet to find him there and they knew that he must be as shown before his ship didn’t leave the area once. The problem is, the place he chose to hide is filled with ruffians who are always looking for a fight. The kind of place most people tend to avoid.

“So the space records show that the last time he’s been seen is heading towards this planet.” Robin said as he held the photo, always eager to assist his family. “It’s a planet called Raging Roughhouse?” 

The very name of this planet Robin hadn’t heard about before was more than enough to send a shiver down the young lady’s spine. “I-isn’t that where all the coldblooded guys go?” Izzy gulped

Joker was sat next to Batman in the front as he drove but as soon as he heard Izzy stumble out the sentence he had peeked over his seat to share his knowledge of the world that awaits them. “Oh yeah! All the best criminals go there! Oh and I mean the ones who can easily kill you with one hit and feel no emotion over it. Pretty exciting right?!” Joker laughed an evil sounding laugh, very excited to see such a rough world with no rules. But these facts that he shared with Izzy did not reassure her but only made her feel way worse.

The pink kitten noticed Izzy’s pale face and placed a paw on her shoulder. “Aw, it’s ok! I’m sure they aren’t really all that mean!” Unikitty said with a smile, although the fluffy brown haired girl only hyperventilated some more as all kinds of dark and scary thoughts came to her head.

The heavy breathing could be heard very clearly even from where Batman was sitting and this came off as annoying to the driver. “Whoa whoa, dude. Like, chill. All you have to do is fight back.” Batman said as he looked back at her only to be screamed at by the panicking girl.

“EYES ON THE ROAD!”

Batman gasped as his head jolted back, nothing but open space.   
Robin looked at Izzy all confused after staring out the window for a moment. “What road? We’re in space.” 

Izzy laughed nervously as she looked down at the younger boy, feeling a bit embarrassed about her sudden outburst. “Still...you never know! There could be something ahead.” She said with an awkward smile and Emmet nodded in agreement.

“She’s right you know. Believe me I’ve been through an asteroid field before and it was terrifying!” Emmet said as he shivered a bit at the memory, thinking he was going to die in that moment.

It’s been about an hour of flying through the cosmos. Izzy had her earphones in and was listening to her unique taste in music, Unikitty was sound asleep along with Robin and Emmet only looked out the window, thinking about Rex. He would honestly give up anything just to see him again. His messy hair, his toned and muscular body, he was the very opposite of Emmet in every way and yet even if they have such little in common, Emmet still finds himself feeling madly in love with the adventurous man. The man who he was in another life. A soul once his that became lost and forgotten reborn into something completely different. A forgotten Emmet who was given his very own soul, life and body so they can live as two different beings and simply live their lives. But never did he ever imagine that after saving him he would actually fall in love with him. Especially after all that’s happened and the fact that Rex was once Emmet before being recreated into someone different. Even if they are technically no longer the same person or even related he is still amazed at how he was able to fall in love with such a memory existing.

Emmet looked away from the window for a moment, now that he thinks about it he does remember he had a light crush the moment he met Rex but was heartbroken when he found out the twisted truth and he did all he can to erase those feelings and he did. That is until Rex came back but as a different person. 

As time went by in the trip, he thought more and more about their unusual love story. He came to understand why Rex would be so scared to tell him about his feelings and why he would do something so reckless. After all, Emmet may have done just the same as he found himself feeling crazy over Rex. One soul turned to two separate ones, one body turned to two different ones. How they used to be one person and yet now Rex has been gifted a chance to receive his own soul after it vanished. It’s almost as if he was never Emmet before in the first place, a man forged out of only the more recent events of his life that is Rex Dangervest. The parts that make him who he is.

Emmet found himself stuck, thinking only of one question. Is it weird? He felt scared to ask and he wasn’t even sure if he wanted the answer but he looked at his friends and took in a deep breath. “G-Guys?” He asked and everyone lent him their ear, all but Izzy who was still blasting loud dubstep music through her ears. Unikitty however took the earbud out and Izzy looked annoyed for a moment and paused the song before looking up.

The special took in another deep breath to calm himself. This is it, no turning back now. “I-is it weird?” He asked. He scrunched up his face and looked down, terrified to look at them in the eyes.

The crowd was quiet however and they each looked puzzled. “Is what weird?” Robin asked, saying the exact thing everyone else wanted to say.

Emmet took in another deep breath but he still had his head down. Does he really just have to come out and say it? “I-is it weird that I’m in love with Rex?” Emmet stuttered out and his friends all looked at each other for a moment before speaking their opinion. 

“No no! It’s fine!” Unikitty said. “After all, after the whole supernatural ritual with that super friendly girl who helps lost souls she even said that now the two of you are two separate people.” Unikitty stated. This was only one chapter to how Rex was revived but Rex’s soul was lost and disfigured after being back to the futured and all he felt was pain and confusion. However, in the afterlife a young girl who’s job is to try and save the lost and corrupted souls and guide them to there fate was determined to help him and the only way to do that was to give him his very own soul instead of having him live as a mindless ghost. She however needed some help from some friends to help create the body to give him a new life.

“Also I think I remember that Gwen girl saying that you two are now two different people and that Rex isn’t even related to you in anyway before, so if that’s the case then there should be no issue there.” Izzy said as her annoyed frown turned to a soft smile to try and comfort her friend. Her and Emmet were quite close since they’ve had similar experiences throughout their lives.

Emmet looked up at his friends and tears came to his eyes and a little smile was curved into his lips. “T-thanks guys. But even after all that’s happened? Just...the memory itself...doesn’t that make it weird?” He asked, wanting to be completely reassured it’s fine.

Batman glanced over at Emmet before quickly remembering Emmet’s advice and looking in front of their ship again. “Look, I’m just gonna give you a little Batspeech. You and Rex are just two different dudes living your own lives alright? Like sure he may have been you in a past life or in some sort of alternative reality but now he isn’t, he’s got his own soul and body and heck, it’s could almost be like that whole thing never even happened. You’re fine dude, you’re not the same person, you’re not brothers, you’re just two dudes now, got it?”

Emmet nodded softly as Batman got a small round of applause from his speech. “Well said, Batdad!” Robin said with a smile.

Batman only smiled a smug grin as the gang was impressed with his surprisingly well put speech. “Thank you, thank you. I know I’m that good.” Batman said, still with the smug grin on his face which soon faded as he saw the planet ahead of them. “Now get ready, we made it to Roughhouse.” 

And with that, Batman drove towards the planet, the planet which was believed to be where Rex is now living.


	18. Roughhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chap is so long and I’m like seriously tired now ;w;  
> I’m sorry if it’s not as good.

It was a dry, western like landscape. An area filled with breathtaking canyons and beautiful yet dry scenery. Batman’s Batship had just landed in the middle of a dusty town that rested on this planet. It looked run down and dirty and had an incredibly gritty atmosphere to it as holes could be seen through windows and graffiti was found on almost every building.

Izzy felt a shiver up her spine as she saw the broken town, she wasn’t looking forward to having to explore such a dangerous world, not one bit. “Yeesh, this town kinda reminds me of team skull’s hideout!” She said with a tiny bit of enthusiasm, thinking her reference was a perfect why to describe the layout of the town and in some cases she’s right but the only thing is it looked more dried out, western like almost with a hint of that thuggish sort of style to it.

Emmet looked around the place and nodded in agreement and he even stated his opinion on the town as well. “It’s like Apocalypsburg.” Izzy looked back at the construction worker and nodded, it really was a mixture of them both and even if there were plenty of little cafes and bars, not one of them looked inviting.

There was a short moment of silence before Batman looked at the crew who stared at the town in amazement, they couldn’t believe the condition it was in. “Alright guys, so I’m thinking we split up to look for Rex.” The gravely voiced man said, sharing his plan with the crew.

This grabbed Izzy’s attention as she flung her head back at him and shook her head as hard as she can. “N-no way! Bad stuff always happens when people spilt up! We need to stick together!” She cried, sounding desperate to change Batman’s mind.

The dark and brooding hero only glanced at the panicking girl and he simply insisted that this was the way to go. “What? And let Rex wonder past us? Nuh uh, we are gonna be splitting up. But if you’re really that much of a scaredy cat each of us could travel in pairs.” Batman said and he then pointed at Unikitty and Emmet. “Unikitty, Emmet! You two go together, check out the woods.” 

The pink kitten nodded and placed a paw to her head to solute the dark hero who was taking charge. “You got it!”

Batman’s finger then pointed at the young anxious girl along with his adorable adopted son. “Robin, Izzy. You two go look around the town, he probs would be in a bar or something I’d say.”

While Robin was enthusiastic about his little quest, the older girl sat there with her jaw wide open. She immediately began to beg for Batman to change his plans. “Wha?! Bar?! Where all those drunk idiots will do who knows what to us?! Are you fucking insane?!” She snapped while Robin simply gave Batman a thumbs up. “Ok Batdad!”

Batman only ignored Izzy and he focused on his son who was more than ready for the action. He was truly a proud dad. Although, the small moment of pride quickly vanished as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. “So I guess that leaves the two of us, ey, Batsy?” Joker asked with a grin.

Batman only groaned in response as the affectionate nemesis snuggled up to his beloved hater. “Alright, Fine. Joker and I will check out the canyon while you two check out the places I literally just mentioned just now.” The dark hero said as he brought out his grappling hook and pointed it out the open window of his ship.

“W-Wait!” Izzy cried but it was too late.

Batman had pulled the trigger of the hook and he and Joker went sailing out the window. “Catch you later, Batman out.”

The young tomboy’s face went pale as she found herself left alone with the kid who simply waved at his father who went flying out the window. “Bye Dads! I will see you both soon!” He called out with a big smile on his face.

Unikitty then grabbed a little pink backpack with adorable sparkles and pins on it such as rainbows and stars and little cupcakes. A bag that really shows off her personality. “Yay! Come on Emmet! Let’s go!” The kitten said with a big smile as she led the construction worker out the ship, not giving him a moment to wish the other duo any luck.

Izzy and Robin were now all alone. A young, innocent child and a young lady who is a nervous wreck around the human race. Not the best pair for such a dangerous place. 

The blue eyed girl was shaking like a leaf as the kid named Richard who often likes to go by Robin grabbed both of their bags. “Ready to go?” He asked with a smile as he lent the panicking girl an adorable pastel pink backpack with bunny ears and a little bunny tail on it. It was covered with fluff too. 

Izzy gulped and nodded as he grabbed her pink sword and slid it behind her back. Even after all the times she had to fight she was still nervous. Big scary thugs with an insane amount of body strength, cold blooded murders and maybe something even worse that made Izzy want to hurl at the very thought. 

The girl was a terrified mess as she looked back at Robin who looked completely carefree. She knew she had to protect him here and then. A young innocent child who is yet to understand how dark the universe really is. She was hesitant to leave the ship as the town was crawling with huge muscular men and she knew they would stick out of the crowd. They needed to try and blend in.

Izzy took in another deep breath and she began looking through all of the luggage they have packed. Richard peeped his head over as he watched the older girl gather a bunch of things he is yet to identify. “Whatcha getting?” He asked.

Izzy turned back at the young boy and held a fake black moustache. “If we are gonna walk around this heck hole we are gonna have to try and blend in.”

~time skip~

Izzy and Robin both hopped out of the ship. The girl was dressed as a man with a fake moustache and some very very thick clothing to try and hide off her feminine figure, it was hard to walk but she wasn’t going to risk herself being caught and hopefully all the thickness would pass off as muscle meaning no one would want to start a fight with her. Robin had his fake moustache on and some drawn on stubble along with drawn on tattoos and of course some plan, gritty clothes that cover up his skin.

The duo began to walk around town and Izzy held Robin’s hand tightly to make sure he doesn’t disappear. She would never forgive herself if something happened to this innocent child.

It was late afternoon. The sun was setting and the anxious girl wanted to finish her investigation as soon as possible. Wondering around a town full of ruffians is more than enough for her but wondering around at night?! There’s no way she is willing to wonder through the darkness, especially in such a dangerous place. 

The duo soon found themselves in front of a bar, loud laughter could be heard from inside and heavy metal music was being played at max volume. Izzy took in a deep breath as she turned to look at Robin who still seemed completely unfazed by the whole experience. Izzy squatted down in front of the kid and looked sternly into his eyes. “Ok, Robs. We are gonna go into a place filled with drunk idiots who lust for blood. We need to act tough and gritty or else we will be dead! You got that?” 

Richard was confused to what Izzy was rambling on about. But even so, he understood that he needed to simply follow her lead. “Got it.” He said, giving the panicking girl a warm smile.

Izzy took in a deep breath then stood up again. He held onto Robin’s hand tightly to ensure that he doesn’t go anywhere. “Alright...lets go.” Izzy said as she took one step towards the bar only to be startled as someone came flying out of the window. “HOLY FUCK SHIT!!! WHAT THE HELL?!” Izzy screamed as she jumped back 5 feet away from the beaten man.

The young hero in training stood there, completely puzzled to what Izzy had just said. “Fuck shit?” He repeated as he gave the girl a blank stare. Although Izzy only ignored him as she inched in closer.

Being cautious, she took a few steps closer and poked the body with the stick. The man was out cold and more laughter could be heard from inside the bar. Poor Izzy was absolutely terrified, but she was also the strong willed type to press forward when she feels the reward is worth the effect. And finding Rex, a close friend of hers, was more than a good enough reward. “L-Let’s go.” Izzy stuttered out as she held the child’s hand and led him indoors.

It was a madhouse. Men where getting drunk as they made bets on men who got into fist fights and one single woman was pole dancing on a stage. Izzy stares at the lady who danced for a moment, taking notes at how this is the first woman she’s seen in the entire town. It actually made her quite worried. “I see you’re looking at that gal over there, she’s pretty hot, ey?” Said a random punk who sat in the corner who took notice of Izzy’s staring.

Izzy hadn’t realised she was staring but once she did her face went beet red. Izzy liked both boys and girls but she desperately hopes that she didn’t look too much like a creep in that moment and although it wasn’t a sexual desire that got her looking, it was more concern how this is the only female she’s seen on the entire planet. She remained silent but she nodded at the man to try and keep causal.

Robin however stared at the stripper in confusion. He nudged Izzy’s arm and pointed at the naked girl. “Hey, why’s that girl naked?” He asked, he felt a bit concerned about the girl as all that was happening in this room was very alien to him.

A sudden wave of discomfort went over Izzy as she realised how Robin is still an adolescent. “I’ll explain later.” She whispered.

Robin was still puzzled but he simply nodded and the duo went over to the bar and sat down. Although the young hero had another question from earlier. “What does fuck shit mean?” He asked and Izzy felt her heart drop. She looked over at the 12 year old and begged him to never say those words. Of course Robin was still unsure why but he accepted Izzy’s plea to keep those words a secret.

After a small sigh of relief, Izzy felt the presence of someone from over the counter. The manager. “Hey, what can I get yer kids?” He asked as he was wiping a stained mug clean, although it didn’t look like he was putting much effort into it.

Izzy is technically an adult now after the five year skip but she’s hardly changed. She is still a major sweet tooth with a hate of bitter things such as alcohol and the best way she knows how to describe the taste is by saying it’s like cough medicine. “Uh...nothing thanks, I’m good.” She said in a deep dark voice as if she was mimicking Batman. 

The manager gave her a cold stare, clearly annoyed at how people are taking up his seats without even ordering. “Well then what the hell ya doin in a bar then?!” He snapped. 

While the anxiety driven girl was originally scared at first, she soon became annoyed and simply came up with the best excuse to roam around the bar. ‘Geez just fuck off you fat bastard.’ She thought.  
“I’m waiting for a date, don’t wanna start drinking without her, yknow?” She asked in the dark gravely voice again. The manager scoffed but he allowed the duo to stay and he went back to serving his other customers.

“Wow, you’re really good at that!” Robin said as he looked up at the impersonator with a grin. “You sound just like my Batdad!”

Izzy was the type to get flattered easily, her freckled cheeks turned rosy pink. “Heh, thanks.” She said as she pulled out a poster of her missing friend. “Now we better ask around.” The young hero nodded in agreement as the young lady began to scan the room, deciding who to question first.

The geeky girl held onto the poster of Rex to question people in hopes they may have seen him, although she was still very nervous and she really didn’t want to interact with such cold blooded men, she knew she didn’t have much of a choice. She has to do whatever it takes to find Rex!

The poor girl felt a lump in her throat as she approached a huge man who sat on a stool. “U-um- excuse me?” She asked, being sure she was still doing a man’s voice.

The man turned to look at Izzy who tried to choke back a squeak that threaten to escape her throat. He had a long messy beard that smelt of fish and a few missing teeth here and there. Izzy wasn’t one to judge but she is most certain this kind of man isn’t one to care for his hygiene or health at all! “I uh...have you seen this man?” Izzy asked in the deep gravely voice again as she held up the poster. Hopefully this wouldn’t come off as suspicious considering this is a town filled with thugs and criminals who doesn’t do bounty hunting.

Thankfully, the man wasn’t too questionable about it, he simply shook his head saying he hasn’t seen that man before. Izzy let out a sigh and thanked the man as she went to question someone else. But her politeness here is what was considered suspicious by the old man. “Thanks? Now those are words no one ever uses round these parts. Where are ya from?”

Izzy’s head jolted back to look at the stranger. Fear began to overtake her body and she began to shake and shiver. “I-I-I uh- well- I-“ the poor girl was trying to think of some kind of lie. Any kind of lie that would make this tense situation die down but nothing came to mind! She stood there frozen, unable to find any words and certainly unable to make any sort of move.

Robin looked at how panicked his friend was and he wanted desperately to help, in some cases he views Izzy as a sisterly figure so the boy came to care for the girl very much. “We are from around here! Just in a different more friendly part?” Robin asked, using his big pleading eyes to try and convince them. However those eyes only made everyone in the building more suspicious and people from all directions began staring directly at them.

“There ain’t no friendly parts round here...” said the old man as he spat in a cup a gross and snotty looking spit. It turned Izzy’s fear into disgust just for a moment but the fear quickly came back as the thugs began to crowd around them.

Robin held onto Izzy as he too was feeling scared and Izzy wanted to help but she was so sure this was the end... that is until she heard a voice shout from across the room which caught everyone by surprise.

“HEY!”

All the thugs looked up and a man in a cowboys hat stood there. He wore a red checkered shirt and torn up jeans that were all covered by a huge leather jacket that came dangling down his feet, he wore a bandit’s mask that covered up his mouth, nothing too flashy just a plan black bandana. A classic look for a super villain in a western movie.

All the ruffians immediately backed away from the pair as this man began walking towards them, all was now silent and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of his boots clanking onto the old wooden floor which creaked under his weight. “Y’know, even in the roughest and toughest of worlds ya still get some softies.” The stranger said. “But that doesn’t mean you go make such a big scene outta it like some asshole.” The stranger said as he stood next to Izzy and little Robin.

All the thugs glared at the man, they weren’t too sure why someone like him would stand up for such weaklings. “And why’d you stand up for some lil pussies like these, Rid?” Asked one thug with a messy red Mohawk.

The stranger known as Rid only laughed a hearty laugh as he pulled the pair in close to him. “Oh these two dweebs are with me. The three of us...well we still got some business to work out.” Rid said with a shrug and all the thugs simply went back to their drinks and games. “Well alright then.”

Izzy looked up at the tall man who had stepped in. Never has she ever felt so thankful to a stranger. “T-Thank you.” She said and the mysterious man simply punched her shoulder in a friendly manner. A bit too hard for Izzy’s liking.

“It ain’t that big of a deal, kid. But you best watch your butts while out in a dump like this.” The man warned, smiling behind his mask. “Also try to avoid saying shit like please and thanks, that kinda language ain’t good around here.”

Izzy and Robin both nodded, even if they knew now not to give praise,  
they desperately wanted to do so as this man saved them from a possible beating. 

The stranger then grabbed a bottle of beer that sat on the table near them and began heading out the door, giving the duo a wink before he left. “Well anyways, I gotta get goin. Guess I’ll see ya losers sometime later.” Rid said as he exited the doors.

“H-hey Wait!” Izzy cried as she held out her poster of Rex to see if this man has seen him... but unfortunately when she ran out after him he was gone. Not a trace left to be found.

~time skip~

“Ugh...that was a fucking nightmare!” Izzy groaned as she began marching her way back to the ship.

“Well it wasn’t too bad.” Robin said, keeping up with the extremely tired girl who seemed to be in a rather bitter mood.

“Like, what the hell was Batman thinking?! Me! A young lady with a head full of mental illnesses set up to a task like this! And you! A child! Like seriously!” Izzy complained as she marched towards the ship in a fast pace, all while being followed by poor Robin who had trouble keeping up with the raging girl. 

The feisty girl continued to complain as the ship was getting closer and closer where Batman and the others were waiting. “Argh seriously when I see that stupid lil turd I’m gonna-“ 

The dark hero then waved at the duo who approached them, he stood there alongside with Joker, Unikitty and Emmet. “Hey guys, how’d you-“ just then, Batman was cut off as Izzy launched herself at him and began to strangle him. “AGH- WHAT THE HELL-?!” He cried as the angry girl continued to do everything in her power to hurt the man as the others watched in horror. “STUPID IDIOT! STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!”

~time skip~

It was now nightfall, the crew managed to calm Izzy down with a cookie to calm her nerves, however she was still extremely mad at how Batman put her and Robin in such a dangerous spot all when he was far more capable than the two of them combine!

The three teams shared their stories and results and were each disappointed to find that there was no lead up to Rex once so ever. But even so, there’s always still the next day for them to continue their search.

Emmet let out a sad sigh as he sat in the batship which was now parked in a forest, away from those thugs. They would’ve simply stayed in the spot they were originally in but Izzy insisted that they moved so they can avoid being robbed. It was safer to be in a place where no one would wonder off too. Even if it was a pain, Batman and the gang happily did it to avoid any more temper tantrums from the incredibly feisty girl know as Izzy. She was sweet and kind but her temper is something to be very afraid of.

The small search party had some frozen pizza and some soda, nothing major or fancy but it was perfect for travelling and it was also delicious. Izzy glanced over at Emmet who was stuffing his face, he was the type to stress eat. The construction worker usually has some nice table manners despite his obvious love for food and big appetite but on this night the young man seemed to be inhaling his food as all he could think of was his missing lover. “Emmet, slow down. You’ll choke.” Izzy said with a slight hint of worry in her voice as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Emmet looked up at her then at the others who were staring at him in concern. At first he felt the need to eat nonstop to take away his problems but now he just feels rather silly and his face began to turn pink. The special showed a nervous smile and wiped the food from his mouth. “Heh, sorry about that. I guess I’m just really hungry.” He said with a little awkward chuckle.

Unikitty snuggled up to Emmet along with Izzy. The girls both began to comfort their friend as they can easily tell he was hurting.  
“It’s ok, Emmet. We will find him!” The pink kitten said with a little smile. “There’s always tomorrow!”

Emmet nodded softly and a truthful smile curved on his lips as he remembered he had his friends who care. “Thanks Unikitty. I know we will...I just hope it’s soon.”


	19. Really idiotic d!ckhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of angst extreme.

The sun had only just begun to rise, the little search party was sound asleep all cuddled up in their sleeping bags to try and block out the cold weather this morning had to offer. All were in a peaceful slumber except one, Emmet Brickowski. The young man woke up early to watch the sun rise above the canyons that rested just beside the forest they slept in. It truely was a breathtaking sight.

“So beautiful...” Emmet said to himself, small huffs of air could be seen as he spoke. The construction worker was amazed by how beautiful this world truly was but he so desperately wished he could’ve spent this experience with his loved one...Rex Dangervest.

The small gentle breeze was chilly but Emmet didn’t seem to mind, he was at loss by the beautiful scenery the planet had to offer. All was peaceful up to the point the construction worker heard a voice which snapped him back into reality. “I’d stay away from the edges if I were you. The bottom of the canyon leads to the world of the man upstairs.” 

Emmet looked back to see it was the Joker who greeted him with a big smile, although even if the man was always smiling due to the scars curved on his lips Emmet could tell this one was sincere. “Oh, good morning, Joker.” Emmet said as the clown gazed off into the distance along his side. 

The construction worker looked at the horizon once more before looking back at the villain who stood next to him. “So...the bottom of the ravine is a gateway to the world of the man upstairs?” Emmet asked, glancing back at the dark pit that laid below. The very sight of the darkness sent a shiver down the poor man’s spine as frightening memories came to him about the strange realm. 

The joker continued to watch the sunrise but he answered the question with a simple nod. “Yeah, so I would stay away from the edges if I were you. The place is also known to have some pretty bad earthquakes too so it would be easy to fall in.” 

Emmet will admit that he was quite surprised that a villain such as the Joker would offer him such helpful advice that just might save his life. Though shocking as it was instead of asking why he would tell him such a thing he simply thanked the man. “I see, thanks for that information.” Emmet said as he continued to watch the sunrise with his new friend. He hoped that maybe today would be the day that he finds Rex.

Meanwhile...

It was now 10 in the morning, the sun was up high and not a single cloud was there to block out its light, but as intense as the sun was, the lighting cannot reach through the closed windows of the Rexcelsiour which remained pitch black indoors. The broken man had taken his ship and raptors to hide on this harsh planet in hopes maybe living in solitude just may be the answer to his problems. After all, he was so sure Emmet would never want to see him again and he knew for a fact that his friends would be disgusted at the mere sight of him for the things he did. Although, being as far away from his loved one as possible proves to only be able to do so much. His feelings for him are as strong as ever and he is all he could think of no matter how hard he tries. He wants to forget about him, to get over his strong feelings towards the young man but he can’t.

The adventurer laid in his bed, an empty bottle in hand. He laid there, eyes wide open staring at the darkness above him. Nothing could be seen, not even his own hand. 

Rex was one who was afraid of the darkness...the thing that feels most familiar to his experience in Undar. But now fear meant nothing to the man. His fear of the dark turned to a neutral feeling, like he hadn’t any sort of feelings towards it anymore. In some cases it felt right to him, that the darkness is just simply where he belongs.

Rex was deep in thought, thinking of Emmet when he oh so wished for it to stop. ‘Why can’t I stop thinking about him...?’ Rex thought to himself as he continued to lay in his bed, not moving a muscle. ‘It’s over isn’t it? Why can’t I move on?’ 

Just then, Rex heard the sound of claws tapping down the hallways of his ships along with a few crashes. The raptors were awake and full of energy but there was not much they could do in the darkness. Rex sighed as he turned on the lights of the ship to allow the reptiles to see where they’re going. The raptors seemed thankful but their leader simply shrugged as he attempted to drink for the bottle he held only to realise it was empty.

Rex cursed softly under his breath and made his way to the kitchen to grab another drink. This man was the type to drink his problems away as he finds that the only time he can feel at ease is when he’s drunk. It was a short trip to the room which contained all the alcoholic beverages but along the way the man spotted something out of the corner of his eye. The raptor plushie him and Emmet got at the amusement park.

Rex stopped for a moment and picked up the toy, taking in its surprisingly well detailed features. Memories came back to him, he can hear Emmet’s voice perfectly as he recalled the moment. The memory is so crystal clear to him it was almost as if it happened yesterday.

~flashback~

“Hwello Rwex!” The construction worker said in a cute squeaky voice as he held the arm of the plushie and began to wave it. 

Rex glanced over at the puppeteer who was giving the inanimate object a voice. “What’re you doing ya big dork?” He asked with a smile, adoring Emmet’s childish behaviour.

“Aw, Rex, Blue only wanted to say hi.” Emmet said as he held the plushie down. 

The adventurer arched a brow as he looked at their prize won plush. “Blue ey?” He asked as he crossed his arms, looking down at the object his lover held onto.

The construction worker simply nodded. “Yeah, that’s her name. I figured it suits her since she has those blue lines there.” Emmet said as he pointed at the grey dinosaur’s blue features.

“Blue...” Rex said to himself, listening to himself say the name. It had a nice ring to it which Rex really liked. “I like it.”

~End of Flashback~

Rex held the raptor plush knowing it was once held by his lost love. Maybe if he could just hug it...he would feel the presence of Emmet again? No! He needs to try and forget about him, he can’t have him and that’s just simply how it is meant to be.

Rex tossed the plush back to where he found it, a bit harsh but it wasn’t something he payed any mind to, it’s not like it’s alive anyway. The broken man went back to his small task of getting himself a drink but was instead shocked to see he hadn’t any left.

“Aw fuck...” Rex grumbled as he saw there was not a drop of beer left for the man to consume. He desperately just wanted to hide inside all day but it seemed like fate had other plans for him today.

The man made his way back to his room and grabbed a cowboy hat and cloak along with a mask which covers his mouth and nose. He didn’t want anyone to recognise him so he took on the role of a new person. Rid. Really idiotic dickhead.

Rex got into his little disguise and made his way out of the ship, it was painted a green camouflage to blend in with the forest he hid in. He didn’t want a single soul to see him or to know him. His life as Rex Dangervest was done for the time being.

~timeskip~

Rex grumbled to himself as he held a bag which contained the goods he was looking for. He finally got what he wanted but he would have much preferred to spend the morning in darkness, drinking his problems away rather than socialising with the feral residents of the trashed town he lived next to.

Rex was about to make his way back to the ship, he had his head held down, not wanting to come in contact with anybody just wanting to get home. Unfortunately for him, fate had other plans.

BLAM!!!

“ARGH FUCK!” Rex cried as he dropped his bag. By not paying attention to where he was going he bumped into someone who was the same.

Rex grumbled as he bent down to pick up his bag only to come face to face with a familiar face who attempted to do the same. “Oh sorry! Lemme get that for you.” Rex saw the man he had bumped into and he felt his heart skip a beat....Emmet?

The young man picked up the bag and gave it to Rex who stood there in shock. He was still cloaked in his disguise so Emmet didn’t seem to recognise him. “I’m so sorry about that, I guess I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going!” Emmet said with a friendly smile.

Rex only remained silent as he took the bag from the special. He couldn’t believe it! Emmet was actually here?! 

Emmet only ignored the awkward silence and instead returned a warm smile at the person he assumed was a stranger. “Oh, also have you seen this guy?” Emmet asked as he slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a poster of Rex Dangervest.

This all made the broken man even more overwhelmed. He was looking for him! Emmet was actually trying to find Rex! 

Rex felt as if he was choking on his own air, he wanted to try to find a way to escape but he was unsure how. Is was like he was frozen stiff, unable to do anything for a while as all the events continued to play out around him. Emmet was concerned by this man’s odd behaviour and he gently nudged him to try and get a reaction of some sort. “Hey are you ok?” He asked.

“I’VE NEVER SEEN THAT DUDE BEFORE IN MY LIFE!” Rex blurted out as he ran off with his bag of alcoholic drinks. The poor adventurer, absolutely terrified, ran behind a building to hide. His heart pounded inside his chest, hard pounding like it was trying to escape from his body. His breathing was heavy as he found that it was getting harder to breath, he pulled down his mask and began gasping for air to try and save himself from possibly passing out on the street.

Rex cursed under his breath and he looked out the corner of the building to see his lost love. Was this really happening? 

He was horrified by the fate that awaits him but at the same time he wanted to witness Emmet’s investigation for him. He was scared and yet also curious to why Emmet would come all the way out here just to find him. Surely it was revenge or some kind of punishment, after all Rex couldn’t forgive himself and he knows for a fact that Emmet’s friends would want his head for what he’s done and even if Emmet wasn’t the type to be vengeful he was certain that even he would be angry at Rex.

The dark thoughts came rushing back to his head. He was one to become consumed by the negativity easily and the voices in his head would often scream insults to him, saying he’s just a bad guy that shouldn’t even be here, that he’s a mistake that shouldn’t have been revived and granted a new life.

Hot tears began to form in the adventurer’s eyes as flashbacks of his past hit him. The memories of what he’s done are all a blur as it’s all something that’s been removed from him but they’re there, eating him up inside as he can still hear Emmet’s cry for help loud and clearly. These memories were not suppose to return to Rex but they did when he was so desperate to find answers about himself and now he knows that he was once Emmet in another universe who’s soul was destroyed. He knows that Emmet worked hard to create Rex his very own soul, heart, body and mind all with the tiniest bit of his left over essence. He was a different person now, no longer a villain, no loner a dark and twisted version of Emmet, he was just another man living his own life. However, many people think otherwise, Rex tends to have trouble fitting in and making friends since people are often weary for what he’s done. He wants to escape from his past but he can’t, no matter how hard he tries the grim thoughts follow wherever he goes.

Poor Rex sniffles as he tried to choke back a cry, the pain becoming too much for him to bear. He looked back at Emmet who was talking to another man, asking the same question he asked Rex before. “Have you seen this man?” Emmet asked.

The stranger glanced at the poster of the missing person but simply asked another question in return rather than answering. “Isn’t that the guy who tried ta turn you into him and had everyone sucked into the void of storage?” 

Emmet fell silent for a moment as he looked at the poster but he responded with a nod. “Yeah.” 

Another man then came over and looked at the poster of Rex Dangervest, he too recognised the man for evil schemes. “Didn’t he also try to kidnap ya and brainwash you recently?”

Emmet looked down for a moment, trying to find a way to defend Rex. “Well...it wasn’t really brainwash.” He muttered under his breath. “I mean, what he did was wrong and stupid but that’s kind of what I wanna talk to him about...it’s a long story actually.” Emmet answered at normal volume so the two thugs could hear. Hearing this conversation was more than enough for the tears to finally leak out of Rex’s eyes, all this pain was too much.

The thugs simply looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the construction worker. “Well sorry kiddo but we haven’t seen the lad.” 

Emmet looked disappointed but he simply nodded and thanked the duo for their assistance. “Ok, thanks anyway.”

Rex then ran off towards his ship, his vision a blur from all the crying. ‘Damn it Rex! You’re just a piece of shit!’ He thought to himself. ‘You shouldn’t even be here! That stupid kid shouldn’t have revived a monster like you!’

Rex opened up his ship and dashed inside it, quickly closing the door behind him as he ran into his room and curled into a ball and continued to cry into his arms. ‘You should just go back under Dryar! It’s where you belong!’ Rex cried more and more as he sat in the corner and the raptors peaked in to see their owner was crying. They hated seeing their master like this and each approached him with their tails between their legs, making sad and distressed whimpers as they witnessed their owner’s mental breakdown.

Rex sniffles as he felt ticklish nuzzles up against his body, he looked up to see the raptors were cuddling him, trying to tell him everything is alright. The man’s heart was still shattered but he managed a small chuckle as one of the raptors licked his cheek, cleaning up the leftover salty water that ran from his eyes. “Thanks guys.” He sniffled as he began patting the raptors that cuddled him. He then looked down at his feet and began thinking for a minute. He thought maybe now was the time, maybe he should reveal himself to Emmet and apologise for all the crimes he’s done. And even if he knew simply apologies were not enough to undo his sins, he knew he should at least say one final goodbye as he planned to return back to the darkness where he once came, to return back to the realm of the man upstairs to rot forever, thinking nothing but of his crimes and mistakes.


	20. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Another day has passed, the search party was still unable to find Rex. Poor Emmet hardly had any sleep last night as he couldn’t help but worry about his lost love. What he wouldn’t give to be able to see him again... to hold him close and to kiss him like there’s no tomorrow. The construction worker sighed as he laid in his sleeping bag, he glanced out the window of the Batship to see the sun was just beginning to rise. 

Emmet was usually the morning bird of the group but at the moment he just felt so tried from his lack of sleep. But despite how tired he was, Emmet still got up as he was desperate to find Rex as soon as possible. He let out a loud yawn and quietly snuck past the rest of his friends who were sound asleep.

Emmet was about to head out the door when he noticed something...a little note attached to the small window on the door which was being held up by sticky tape. Emmet squinted his eyes to try and get his vision to adjust, the young man was still a tired mess and his vision was quite blurry as he was still waking up.

“Meet me at the edge of the canyon by the side of the forest you’re in, I got what you’re looking for.”

A huge smile formed on Emmet’s face from the note, could this be his ticket to finding Rex?! Only one way to find out!

Emmet quickly went out the door and quietly closed it behind him, all after quickly dressing in his usual vest of course. Emmet was tempted to awaken his friends but he decided it was best not to as they have been working very hard recently and he thought they needed the rest, that and he simply couldn’t wait, he wanted to find Rex as soon as possible.

The sun rose a little higher, allowing a beautiful sunrise view from across the canyon, Emmet rushed down and began to walk along side it, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone he might bump into.

It wasn’t long until Emmet spotted a man in a cloak and cowboy hat who sat down at the edge of the canyon. Emmet’s smile grew wider as he took a few steps closer, his mouth was open, ready to say something only to be interrupted by the stranger instead. “So ya showed up, huh?”

Emmet was impressed with how the stranger was able to sense his presence all without having to look or hear him. “Yeah! I got your note and does this mean you know where Rex is?” Emmet asked, the smile on his face was as bright as ever.

The stranger stood up and he chugged down a bottle of beer before turning to look at the excited construction worker. “Yeah you could say I know where he is.” The mysterious man slurred as he slowly took off his coat, revealing a blue vest underneath it which Emmet recognised perfectly.

“T-That vest!” Emmet whispered to himself in shock.

He then removed his hat which showed dark brown messy hair, he looked up to show his face and there was no mistaking it, it was Rex Dangervest, the man Emmet has been looking for. “Hey Ems.” Rex hiccuped, getting that little bit drunk as he downed the drink a bit too quickly.

Emmet rushed over to Rex and clung onto him tightly, his arms and legs both wrapped around his body, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. “YOU’RE HERE! YOU’RE HERE!” The construction worker sobbed, the smile on his face widened to he point it was painful.

Rex was shocked by this positive reaction but he pushed Emmet off either way. “Huh, enthusiastic much?” Rex slurred as he chuckles quietly to himself, tears formed in his eyes.

“Well of course I’m enthusiastic! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I was worried sick!” Emmet laughed, tears still running down his cheeks.

Rex stared at Emmet for a moment before drinking down another big mouthful of beer. “What’re you all happy for, kid? You should be angry, pissed off that I’ve gone and done something so stupid.” Rex muttered softly and even if his volume was low, Emmet understood him perfectly.

“Aw Rex...it’s ok, I can understand why’d you do that.” Emmet said with a light blush as he knew now was the time for him to confess his true feelings. “Actually...I kinda wanted to talk to you about that.” 

Poor Rex felt a lump in his throat, talking about his past mistakes was his least favourite thing to do. But regardless of how frightened he was, he let Emmet speak. “Then out with it, I don’t have all day.”

Emmet was unsure what he meant but he began to pour his heart out anyway, it was time he let Rex knew how he truely felt and even if confessing was absolutely terrifying to the shy construction worker, he did it anyway knowing Rex cannot reject him and that he feels the same. “Rex...I love you! I mean love love as in...I wanna hold hands a-and kiss and snuggle some more and I-I- Rex, I’m in love with you!” Emmet cried, the red in his face deepened.

Though this wasn’t the response Rex was expecting, he found himself feeling sick to his stomach. He had hurt Emmet many times before in the past and yet this man was still willing to sacrifice everything to make him happy. The adventurer began to feel lightheaded, feeling absolutely disgusted with himself for making his friend feel this way and all for his own selfish desires. The broken man could think of a million words to say at once but instead he replied with a simple short sentence. “No you don’t.”

A sharp pain was felt in Emmet’s heart from these words. He loved Rex with every fibre of his being and yet he didn’t believe him. “N-no! Rex I love you! I-I really do!” Emmet cried, his smile vanished completely.

“NO YOU DON’T!!!” Rex shouted as he grabbed Emmet by the collar of his shirt, looking directly into his eyes with pure rage and heartbreak. “HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD SUCH A KIND AND WONDERFUL CREATURE LIKE YOURSELF LOVE A MONSTER LIKE ME?!!! DON’T YOU REMEMBER A GOD DAMN THING?! ALL THOSE THINGS I DID! HOW I TRICKED YOU, HOW I ALMOST DESTROYED OUR ENTIRE UNIVERSE AND LEFT ALL OUR FRIENDS TO ROT, HOW I TRIED TO TURN YOU INTO ME!!! EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER DONE TO YOU AND EVERYONE AND YET YOU STILL KEEP GIVING ME CHANCES I WILL ONLY BREAK!” Rex screamed, his grip tightening on Emmet’s shirt who listened to his words in horror, the poor man could feel his heart shatter as the adventurer threw him away from him, giving them a distance of at least ten feet. “You really are naive.”

Poor Emmet sniffled as he got up from the dirt, he glanced back at Rex who was inching closer and closer towards the edge of the cliff. “R-Rex...? What’re you doing?!” Emmet croaked.

“Going back to where I belong.” Rex stated simply as he took one final look back at Emmet. “You should’ve never given me another chance.”

It was then Emmet knew exactly what was going on inside Rex’s head. While he has forgiven Rex for all the chaos he’s caused Rex however was unable to move past the guilt. He only sees himself as a bad guy and no matter how many times he tries to change himself into something better, the memory still lingers onto the man along with many others who were still hesitant to give him another chance. “REX NO!!!” Emmet cried, tears pouring down his cheeks at a fast pace as he tried to run over to Rex as fast as he could.

Rex turned around to have one final look at his vest friend, his feet curved against the canyon’s edges. “Goodbye, Emmet Brickowski.” Rex said with a forced smile as he let himself fall backwards into the void that rested below.

Emmet felt his heart drop, he couldn’t reach him in time and Rex was now falling towards to the unknown realm. Emmet was unable to breath, he rushed to the edge and without thinking he jumped down after the man he loves. “REX!!!” Emmet cried as he reached a hand down towards him, tears flying through the air as the two fell.

Rex couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Emmet was sacrificing his entire life as he knows it just to join the darkness with Rex. “W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Rex snapped as Emmet grabbed onto Rex, the two still falling to their doom.

“I-I can’t let you go! Not again!” Emmet sobbed as he held both hands on Rex’s arms, making sure he doesn’t loose him again.

“DON’T YOU REALISE WHAT YOU’RE DOING?! YOU’RE GONNA END UP STUCK IN THE REALM OF THE MAN UPSTAIRS WITH ME?!!! DON’T YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING LONELY IT IS THERE?!!!” Rex shouted, tears began to finally leak out of his eyes and fly in the wind with Emmet’s.

“I DON’T CARE!” Emmet shouted back. “REX I LOVE YOU! I LOVED YOU EVER SINCE WE FIRST STARTED GOING ON OUR LITTLE ADVENTURES TOGETHER!” Emmet sobbed as he pulled Rex closer to his body. “I-I DON’T CARE IF I HAVE TO GO THERE TO PROVE IT! I LOVE YOU REX AND I DON’T EVER WANT TO LOOSE YOU AGAIN!”

Rex was in shock as he listened to Emmet’s heartfelt words. He looked down in shame, realising he made a huge mistake for jumping. “E-Emmet...” Rex said breathlessly and before he knew it, Emmet pulled Rex in for a kiss. It wasn’t long until Rex kissed back, enjoying their last moment of affection before they rot in the strange dimension forever. Rex’s hands cuffed both of Emmet’s cheeks as they kissed, the construction worker had his arms wrapped around the adventurer’s waist, making sure he doesn’t fall out of reach. Their tears both fell along their side, knowing that this just might be their last kiss as they will soon loose any ability to move. Even if Rex had the ability to run freely in the past, once revived he has forgotten how to move in the mysterious word and Emmet may have done it for a second but not without using every muscle of his body and pushing himself past a limit that felt most painful. Only in time could they mutate and adjust into the world they’re about to enter, but for now the two will have no choice but to lay still, having nothing to do but think and talk.

Just then, the falling stopped but strangely it wasn’t the realm they were expecting, it looked like one of Rex’s ships! “Agh...what the...?” Rex mumbled to himself, feeling sore as he had nothing but metal to break his fall.

Emmet looked up, his vision was a blur and his breath was heavy but he took notice that he was able to move. “I-I can move?!” Emmet noted, a smile written on his face.

The adventurer was puzzled as he looked around, he saw that this was actually in fact one of his ships from the rexcelsior. “Wait...this is one of my Rexoplanes!” Rex said in realisation as he turned to the pilot’s seat to see one of his raptors was driving. “The other one?!”

The other one looked back and made an angry sounding screech at the couple who laid on the metal floor behind him. “What were you thinking, boss?! You really had us worried!” He screeched angrily in his own language.

Emmet sat up a bit, he looked down to see he had Rex pinned down who simply looked at him and began to laugh. Emmet was unsure why he was laughing but he felt the urge to join him and the two began laughing as they held each other in embrace. Feeling happy they finally confessed about their true feelings.

“What’re you two laughing for? What’s so funny?!” The raptor asked angrily as he flew the ship.


	21. I love that I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am unsure wether to feel happy or ashamed.

WARNING! Smutty sex scene here!

It was now 8am, Emmet and Rex were finally reunited, together and happier than ever. The first thing the couple did however was of course let the rest of the search party know that their mission was complete.

“So you gathered a buncha people to come looking for me?” Rex said as he sat next to his newly gained boyfriend, the two sat in one of Rex’s Rexoplanes as the other one flew it towards their friends by Emmet’s command.

“Well yeah...I wasn’t the only one worried about you y’know.” Emmet stated simply as he held onto Rex’s hand, enjoying the warmth of his palm. “Lucy didn’t come along but she was actually really worried too from what I’ve seen. In fact...I actually walked in on her crying once... she was so worried.” Emmet said with a sigh, remembering the rare sight that is Lucy crying.

Bittersweet as the story was, Rex had a hard time believing it. “If she was so worried why didn’t she tag along?” Rex asked.

Emmet looked up for a moment and let out a sigh. “She says that she felt like you needed some space for a bit, but to be honest I feel like she was mostly told to restrain herself. I saw her having an argument with some of Watevra’s servants about if they should send a search party or not. She seemed determined to go look for you but that vampire guy actually did make a pretty good point about why we should give it a few days. I originally agreed with his point but...I just couldn’t wait...that and Izzy came up with another theory that the wait may give you time to do something awful...and she was right.” Emmet explained as he looked out the window of the flying vehicle. “I guess people just handle things differently to others.”

The adventurer looked out the window along Emmet’s side, he held onto his hand tightly and he nodded lightly in agreement. “Guess so.”

The couple had just landed by Batman’s Batship, making a loud noise in the process of their landing.

Everyone was sound asleep but the sound of the plane was more than enough to wake everyone up, Izzy especially who went straight into panic mode. “THE FUCK IS THAT?!!!” She screeched as she immediately grabbed the closest weapon to her to protect herself from what could have been a threat.

Robin yawned as he sat up, seeing his two dads and Izzy march towards the door along with Unikitty who held a knife in her mouth. “What’s going on?” He asked with another yawn, rubbing his eyes.

Being the type to jump into conclusions and to always assume the worst, Izzy turned to the young boy with a look of horror and told him what she thinks it might be. “WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!” She cried as she held the impossibly huge rifle she stole from Batman’s weapon rack.

The poor boy, absolutely confused and terrified and yet still so tired forced himself out of bed. “W-What?!” He cried and Batman held an arm across his adopted son to ensure him that everything will be ok. “Hey it’s all cool, I’ve beaten up tons of bad guys so this is nothing.” Richard nodded in response as he ripped off his pjs, showing off his revealing superhero outfit.

Izzy then kicked down the door of the ship, holding up the gun ready to fire what may be a threat only to see two familiar faces. “Hey guys!” Emmet said with a smile, completely unfazed by the fact all his friends wielded deadly weapons.

Izzy gently placed the gun on the ground as she stared directly at her old friend Rex. “R-Rex!” She gasped, tears came to her eyes as she saw that her friend was ok.

Rex felt scared to look at his friends in the eyes, but he swallowed his fear and had his head held high as he greeted the gang with an awkward smile. “Hey guys.”

Izzy rushed over to Rex and gave him a big hug, letting out all of her tears she kept in for so long. “I WAS SO WORRIED!” She cried as she clung onto his body, the two were very close friends as they both shared some similar feelings in the past. 

Rex felt some tears begin to swell but he managed to hold them back as he hugged Izzy back, missing his friend and fellow raptor sitter for when he’s away on a long mission. He then felt a ticklish nuzzle by his ankles and he looked down to see Unikitty was cuddling up to Rex, letting out some purrs to show how happy she was to see him. “I’m so happy we’re all together again!” She said as she continued to rub her body against Rex’s legs. 

Rex then felt a pat on the back and he turned to see that the dark hero was there, not joining in on the hug of course. “Good to see you again, dude.” 

Rex smiled softly as he looked ahead and saw Joker and Robin who came in and joined in on the hug, even if they barely knew each other that well they wanted to join in. Rex was amazed by the way everyone is reacting, they’re all so happy to see him and even after all the mistakes he’s done they still love him. Rex tried to choke back the tears that threaten to leak and to his thanks, his effort was successful. “Huh, didn’t think you guys would be so eager to see me.” He said with a light chuckle.

“Of course we are, Rex. We all forgive you!” Izzy said with a smile.

Rex felt moved by the reunion with his friends, seeing how much they care for him made him realise that he truly is loved. “Thanks guys, you’re all the vest friends any guy could ask for. Kinda corny I know but hey it’s the truth.” 

After the big hug fest, everyone took a step back to give the man some space. The youngest of the group then looked at Rex with big sparkling eyes, hoping that now was the time everyone can return home and live happily ever after. “So does this mean you’ll be coming home?” Robin asked.

Rex nodded but his smile faded as he let out a sigh. “Yeah but I’m gonna have to go my own way, gotta fly the Rexsceliour back y’know? But don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you guys! Well more like I’ll be leading!” Rex said, his smile returned along with a hearty laugh as his ego was showing, hinting at how he is the fastest flyer.

“And I’ll go with Rex.” Emmet said as he walked up to him, standing by his side. Rex could feel his face redden as he looked down at the slightly shorter man who took him by surprise. The construction worker kissed his cheek, deepening the red in his lover’s face, ignoring the fact that everyone was watching.

“OOOOOOH~”

“H-hey mind your own business you weirdos!” Rex snapped as everyone giggled and started to head back onto Batman’s ship. 

“Right right, we’ll give you two love birds some privacy.” Izzy said with a giggle.

“How romantic!” Unikitty cooed as she hopped onto the ship along Joker’s side.

“I bet those two are gonna be having some fun together if you know what I mean~” the clown said with a light chuckle.

“Oh yeah, they’re tots gonna do it.” Batman said, following his beloved enemy.

Finally, all there was left was Robin, who simply waved goodbye at the young couple as he entered his father’s ship. “Goodbye guys! We’ll see you soon!” He said with a big heartwarming smile, overjoyed that both Rex and Emmet are finally happy.

Rex and Emmet both waved goodbye at their friends, the two were now all by themselves, no one else but them and their raptors on their ship.

~timeskip~

It wasn’t long until the couple made it back to Rex’s ride, the pair were greeted by the raptors and Emmet especially got the special treatment as they were pleasantly surprised that he’s returned, they did in fact see both him and Rex as parent figures after all.

The couple took off and left behind the trashy planet known as Roughhouse and they followed their friends home, who waited patiently for them in space. The trip was going to be a long one so the couple had plenty of time to themselves.

Emmet and Rex both looked at each other, knowing the trip was going to last hours and hours. “So uh...Whaddya feel like doing?” Rex asked awkwardly, he wasn’t usually the type to tense up but after their dramatic experience he is having a bit of trouble calming down.

The construction worker simply smiled as he held Rex’s hand, their fingers intertwined. “Whatever you feel like. I’m just so glad you’re ok.”

Rex began to blush once again as he locked eyes with Emmet. He was overjoyed that Emmet had confessed to him but even after all that’s happened he still was unsure if it was sincere. “But...you’re really in love with me right? You’re not just saying that to make me happy or anything right? You really wanna...be with me?”

Emmet’s eyes widen as he looked at the man who stood before him, the toughest person he knows, the person he thought to never feel those kinds of fragile emotions was opening up a whole other side of himself. “Rex...yes I mean it! Why would I lie to you?” He asked, his expression of shock turned to sorrow.

Rex let out a sigh as he glanced out a window of the ship, taking in the beautiful scenery of the galaxy they were in. “I dunno, kid. Maybe just to convince me to come home?”

Emmet only let out a soft whimper in response as he gently tugged on his lover’s vest. “Rex I promise I do love you.” 

Rex looked down at Emmet’s hands which clenched onto his blue vest, the grip was tight. He was silent for a moment before asking yet another question. “Even after everything I’ve done?” 

Rex’s loved one nodded as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Yes, even after everything you’ve done. We all make mistakes and you’ve always had your own good reasons too.” Rex only let out a sigh, still unconvinced that he wasn’t a bad guy. Of course, Emmet took notice of this and he’s had enough.

The young builder suddenly yanked on Rex’s vest, dragging him in so their faces were only inches away. “Listen to me, Rex! You’re the coolest, most amazing guy I’ve ever met! You’re big, strong, smart, funny and even if you don’t think it you have a heart underneath all that toughness! I don’t care what you’ve done in the past, I love you Rex!” Emmet cried, a look of determination was glowing in his eyes. Rex was shocked at how loud Emmet was talking and how angry he sounded too. However the words he said meant the world to him and before he could say something in response Emmet closed the gap between their lips.

Rex was impressed at how confident Emmet was. Most times he would get all bashful to something as simple as hand holding, not that he was complaining of course.

The master breaker began to moan softly as Emmet had him pushed against the glass of the ship, kissing him behind a beautiful view of the stars and planets. Rex placed his hands on Emmet’s hips as Emmet’s hands traced upwards, feeling Rex’s soft hair. The two men began to purr, holding onto each other, allowing for their bodies to come as close together as they possibly can. The kiss was sweet yet passionate.

“Mm! I love you, Rexy!” Emmet managed to say while he was still locked on his lover’s lips.

The taller man moaned softly in response, a light giggle was followed along with it as the man felt extremely happy by the experience he so desired for. “Love ya too, Ems.”

Emmet giggled softly as he continued to make out with his boyfriend, the two made noises of content as they continued their session affectionately.

However, air was needed and the two had no choice but to part when they felt out of breath. The two gazed into each other’s eyes, both smiling brightly at one another when suddenly Emmet’s smile faded and his once sparkling eyes went wide as he looked down at Rex’s member. “O-Oh!” Emmet cried in response as he could feel his lover’s now hard cock was rubbing against him.

Rex swore under his breath as he looked down to see his member was pressed against the fabric of his pants, poking into Emmet’s thighs. “Sorry bout that...” he grumbled softly, his face now redder than ever.

Emmet however only giggled and pecked Rex on the cheek. “Aw, it’s ok!” He said, his face just as red as Rex’s.

The adventurer looked up at his lover once more, he was surprised how well his shy boyfriend was taking it. The adventurer grunted softly in response, the boner was now becoming quite uncomfortable as he felt he had no space. “Didn’t think you’d handle this so well.” He grunted as he looked down at his erect member again. “Ahhaaahhh...fuck, sorry, Ems but I gotta take care of this...ashhh- problem.” Rex said as he attempted to walk away only for Emmet to grab him.

Poor Emmet felt absolutely nervous, he was suggesting of doing something he never thought he’d do and the thought was more than enough to both terrify him and arouse him. “I-I could help out with it!” He cried.

Rex’s eyes shot wide open, Emmet Brickowski, the shyest, most easily flustered person he knows was actually willing to do something like this? “Whoa whoa, what?!” Rex asked in shock, thinking he must of misheard him.

Poor Emmet took in another deep breath, his hands shaking as they reached to his lover slowly, an absolute stuttering mess. “Rex...I-I- um- did you- since you’re...like this and all and with all the time we have until we get home...d-did you wanna- did you- want to-“ Emmet found himself unable to say the word sex, he was still in fact a virgin and the most he’s ever come to anything sexual was their little make out sessions and that time in the shower but making actual love was still all so new to him.

“Fuck?” Rex asked with a small smirk, not so much as to the fact he was about to get laid but to the fact that his boyfriend was too embarrassed to say what it was he so obviously wanted.

The construction worker took in a sharp breath as his head jolted up, he shook his head lightly and looked at Rex with a look of confusion. “F...F-...Fluck what?” Emmet asked, making Rex howl with laughter to his poor attempt of saying the f word.

“No no no, it’s FUCK. Also it’s basically another word for sex.” Rex snorted, still amused by what Emmet had said.

The red in Emmet’s face deepened and it was then that Rex had just processed about what had happened. “W-Wait...you’re saying you wanna...do it tonight?!” Rex asked, his smile fading completely as he felt almost afraid.

Emmet nodded slightly, his eyes darting to the corner as if to avoid eye contact. “Y-Yeeesss...but only if you want too! I just thought...because of your....you know....”

As tempted as the breaker was, he knew Emmet all too well that he wasn’t ready for this. “Ems, I get it- I’m crazy horny right now and you notice. But I know you’re not cut out for this sorta thing...not yet.”

Emmet looked shocked for a moment as he tried to say something in return. “B-but-“

“Sh! Hey it’s fine, you don’t have to give yourself up for me. I could easily just jack off to a picture of you in my room. Don’t worry your lil head about it. I’m fine.” Rex said as he lightly tapped Emmet’s hand only to be pulled in once more for another kiss.

Shocked at first, Rex returned the kiss and he held onto Emmet, the two soon parting for Rex to ask his question as he felt his boner growing stronger. “Are you...sure you want this...?” He asked, breathing heavily as he found himself feeling more and more excited.

Emmet nodded softly, looking both excited and nervous as he kissed his cheek. “Rex, I love you with all my heart and I wanna stay with you forever! But...all that time away from you...well even if it was only about a week, it was agony! I-I wanna try and make up for lost time we could’ve spent together if we- if we were just brave enough.” Emmet called out, almost sounding needy as his hands clung onto his boyfriend’s vest once more. “P-Please Rex! Please believe that I do want this!”

Tears came to the raptor trainer’s eyes from the heartfelt words that came from his lover. “Emmet...” he whispered softly.

“Y-Yeah?”

“I love you...so so damn much.” 

Lips smashed onto Emmet once again, this time being much more tougher as Rex managed to slip a tongue inside, shocking at first this was for the special, he moaned in response and made soft whimpers as he clung onto his lover who took the lead. 

Rex then slammed him against the wall, carefully, he used his hands to gently slip down his pants, leaving a flustered Emmet in his underwear as he enjoyed the kiss.

The breaker soon parted from the builder, giving one last look into his eyes before he takes any further actions. “Are you sure you’re ready for this...?” Rex panted, sweat becoming visible from this heated session.

The younger man nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat as he’s never done this before. “Y-yes! But maybe we should take it somewhere more comfortable...? And private.” Emmet said, scanning the area which seemed empty for the time being, but of course that doesn’t mean a raptor couldn’t wonder over and catch a glimpse of what the two are doing.

Rex nodded as he gently lifted up his beloved Emmet, holding him bridal style as he began making his way to the bedroom. “As you wish, Ems. I want you to be as comfortable as you possibly can be.” Rex hummed as they finally reached the master bedroom after what felt like an eternity of walking.

Unable to wait any longer, Rex quickly had Emmet pinned against the soft sheets of the bed, kissing him wildly like there was no tomorrow.

The construction worker whimpered a bit but Rex was able to tell they were positive whines as he could make out a few moans here and there. The noises were actually quiet a turn on for the adventurer, making his member even harder than before. “Mm...ah fuck, Ems...! You’re so damn sexy when you make those adorable noises...~” Rex moaned as he then began gently nipping at spots of his lover’s neck.

Emmet let out a sharp gasp at first as the feeling was new to him, but he quickly found himself at peace as he moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of his lover biting at his skin.  
“Mmruuph....R-Rex? What is this~?” Emmet panted as he clung onto his boyfriend’s much more sturdy and muscular body.

Although his lips were still pressed against his sweet Emmet’s neck, he let out a muffled reply that Emmet can only just make out. “Mmph...it’s called a love bite, hon~” Rex purred, leaving yet another bruise on the lower part of his neck.

Emmet moaned softly as he gently tugged on the man’s hair, panting softly as he found even this to be almost unbearable. “W-well I like it...~” 

The adventurer smiled softly against his boyfriend’s neck, giving it one last peck before moving onto phase two. “Good~” He purred as he unzipped Emmet’s vest and lifted his shirt and began leaving a trail of kisses down his belly. “Just let me know if I’m going too far though, alright?”

Emmet nodded softly as he laid in the nice soft bed, feeling both exited and nervous as his lover finally made his way to his underwear and with one swift jerk, Emmet’s now throbbing member was exposed.

“Well well, looks like someone really has been enjoying those lil kisses~” Rex said with a proud grin as he kissed the tip of his lover’s cock, earning a loud gasp which was followed by an even louder moan.

“R-Rex-“ Emmet whimpered as he found himself unable to wait any longer, the boner becoming incredibly uncomfortable as he felt he was coming closer and closer to the edge.

As much as the raptor trainer adored the small whimpers from the builder, he came to a sudden holt while he was leaned over Emmet, reaching for something just out the corner of his vision. “Is it....too much?” He asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

Sounding more desperate than ever, the builder immediately blurted out his response. “N-no! Not at all! It’s just- it’s just all so new and...well...it feels nice...” Emmet confessed, his face turning redder and redder by the second.

The adventurer nodded softly as he grabbed onto the objects that laid on the bedside table, bringing them in closer so Emmet could see.

It was some lube and a condom, just Rex’s size.

The mere sight was more than enough to make Emmet’s heart stop, let alone watching Rex gently slide the condom across his length. He quickly squirted some lube on his fingers, a generous amount as he then gently spread Emmet’s legs apart, giving him a glimpse of his hole.

“You ready for this? Last chance to back out now.” Rex warned, fingers just inches away from his lover’s entrance.

Breathing heavily, Emmet nodded his head, slamming his eyes shut as he feared of looking at the scene ahead of him. “Y-yes! Rex! P-please! J-Just do it!” Emmet cried a loud and needy cry.

And with that, Rex slipped his fingers inside his asshole, earning a loud gasp and squeal which were quickly silenced by a moan.

The raptor trainer began making a scissoring motion, being sure to have Emmet nice and loose before allowing himself to enter, he did after all want him to be as comfortable as he possibly can be.

“Ooooouuuhhhhh...R-R-Rex...!” Emmet whined as the adventurer inserted another finger, making the younger man squeal with pleasure.

Rex always imagined for Emmet to be sensitive in bed, but only in his dreams did he ever imagine being able to do this. “Heh, babe we are only getting started! This is nothing.” Rex said with a light chuckle before removing his fingers from Emmet’s rear, receiving a sad whimper as he was so disappointed how the sensation was cut short. “Heh, needy huh~?” Rex asked with a smug grin as he applied some more lube and began to rub it on his protected shaft. “Don’t worry, Emmy~ big ol Rexy is coming~” Rex said with a purr as he held Emmet still and with one big thrust, Rex’s cock slid deep inside Emmet’s ass.

“GAAAAHHHHH~” Emmet squealed as his body tensed up for a moment.

Feeling hesitant, Rex held himself still as he looked at his lover with worry, giving him a moment to adjust to the length inside him. “...did it hurt?” Rex asked, eyes sparkling a bit as he grew concerned for his lover.

Emmet shook his head and let out a soft giggle, ensuring his boyfriend that everything is alright. “No! Not at all! It just feels...kinda weird at first.”

The breaker let out a sigh in relief and he gently kissed Emmet’s soft cheek. “That’s good, you’ll get used to it.” He states as he began to slowly thrust himself in and out of Emmet’s hole, earning moans of delight as the builder clung onto his lover’s shoulder for support.

He was surprised at how gentle Rex was being, he always imagined Rex would be like a hungry animal and that he would pound him senseless, not that he thought of that sort of thing too often but that is how he would have imagined Rex to be. 

“H-H-Haaaaaassssaaaaa~ Aaaaa~” Emmet moaned, his tense body softening as Rex continued to thrust, letting out gravely moans and grunts here and there. “Mmmm- R-Rex!” Emmet cried as he held onto his sturdy body.

“Y-Yeah...~?” Rex breathed, panting slightly to the tight warmth around his member.

“I-I love you...!” Emmet panted and the adventurer smiled softly as he gently kissed him on the lips.

“I love you too.” Whispered the raptor trainer as he began to kiss Emmet more passionately.

The love between the two became more passionate, the two shortly found themselves wrestling with their own tongues and Rex’s thrusts moved to a faster paste as he found himself loosing control. “M-MMMGH~ OOH REX~!” Emmet panted as he clung onto his shoulders, unaware of a hand reaching towards his erect member. The breaker began to stroke his boyfriend’s cock, keeping in rhythm with the thrusts. 

“A-AAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! R-REEEXXXXX~!” Emmet cried, falling limp as he came all over Rex’s belly and at that moment, Rex came into the condom, falling limp as well.

The two were held still for a moment, panting widely and fighting for air. “Mmmgh...Rrrreeeeeexxxxx...~” Emmet moaned, his eyes closing as he felt Rex’s length slide out of him.

The breaker took off the condom quickly and he carelessly threw it into the corner of the room, laying down next to his beloved Emmet who snuggled up to him affectionately. “That was...that was...” 

“Awesome?” Rex asked as he turned to look at Emmet.

“Yes!” Emmet giggled. “Awesome!”


	22. Finally happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I’m thinking this is the last chapter of my fic.  
> A nice happy ending for the boys~ ^w^

It was a beautiful sunny day, the young adventurer stood alone in a meadow filled with flowers. The sun was burning ever so bright and it almost gave the scenery a heavenly glow.

Rex took in a deep breath and he exhaled, enjoying the peacefulness around him. Though it was unlike for the hyper and daring adventurer to be able to relax or find joy in such a quiet environment with nothing happening around him, he felt he needed one of these moments for a change.

All was quiet until a familiar voice was heard. “Rex!”

Rex looked up and he saw Emmet in the distance, waving a hand in the air to grab his attention. A sudden feeling of joy burst through Rex as he saw his lover, he ran over to him as fast as he can, showing no sign of coming to a holt anytime soon.

“W-Whoa...! Rex Wait!” Emmet cried out just seconds before Rex pounced onto him, pinning him down in a soft bed of flowers.

Shocked Emmet was at first, he quickly burst into laughter as he gazed into his lover’s eyes. The sound was music to Rex’s ears and the smile was more beautiful than every flower in the meadow. Rex began to laugh too, holding onto his boyfriend’s hands, embracing his beauty. ‘Is this really real?’ Rex thought to himself as he laughed, gently resting his forehead against Emmet’s. ‘Is all this really happening or is this just...some kind of dream?’ 

The construction worker took notice of the thoughts that were processing through his handsome boyfriend’s head and he pulled him in for a kiss, doing his best to ease his nerves. The raptor trainer was quick to kiss back, adoring the feeling of Emmet’s warm hands cuffing his cheeks as they shared the kiss. ‘If this is a dream, I don’t ever wanna wake up...’ Rex thought to himself.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Rex groaned as his eyes slowly opened, he slammed a fist against his alarm clock, all without moving his head which was gazing upwards at the ceiling. ‘Damn...it was a dream...knew it was too good to be true...’ Rex thought to himself as he shifted up in bed only to notice he was naked. Although he was confused at first, it wasn’t long until Rex remembered the other part which he thought was a dream. ‘Oh fuck!’ He thought as he quickly snatched the covers off the bed to reveal a sleeping Emmet. 

The adventurer had to bite his own tongue to hold back a scream. ‘Wait- is this- are you saying this actually happened?!’ Rex thought to himself, feeling his body and pinching himself to see if he was only an illusion. ‘Oh damn it is real! No wonder the wet dream felt extra awesome, it actually happened!’

“Mmmm...” Emmet nuzzled into his pillow, shivering a bit as the covers were suddenly off his nude body. The breaker was shocked to be witnessing this happening before him, thinking only such things could happen in his wildest dreams. Although he was shocked, he also felt happy and found himself having to suck back tears once again as he began thanking whoever made this fate possible.

A small whine came from the builder, reaching out to try and grab his missing lover. The small sounds of distress were adorable to Rex, it’s only been a day and yet he already seems so clingy and loving and that is something Rex can easily admire. He laid back in bed with the young man who instantly began nuzzling into him, this making the awake man a flustered mess. ‘O-Oh Damn! Holy shit!’ Rex smiles widely as he watches Emmet nuzzle into his body. He quickly wrapped his arms around him, enjoying the warm embrace his sleeping boyfriend had to offer.

For the longest time, Rex felt awful, like he was suffering constantly and now here he is, finely a moment where he could actually feel happy, left alone with the man he loves in a stressless environment. All until a raptor entered the room that is.

“Boss? Are you awake yet?” The raptor screeched, waking up the young builder who’s face turned red as he saw he was treating his new boyfriend like a pillow.

“Yeah we’re awake now.” Rex said sarcastically. “What’s up?”

“Well, we have been in the Systar kingdom for a while now but when I came in the two of you were asleep! It was pretty late anyway so we decided to just leave you be but word has already gone by about your return and the queen wants to see you! The both of you.”

Rex felt his heart drop for a moment, suddenly remembering the guilt of trying to keep Emmet all to himself and even trying to force him and trick him into thinking they were lovers from the beginning. A terrible crime to go with his other one. “Shit...” Rex muttered, feeling chills up his spine of what punishment might await him and although he knew Emmet had as much power as the queen and he would call off any sort of violence, Rex still felt terrified of the possibilities. Not even just that but seeing his friends he’s been avoiding for the longest time, the friends that he intended to leave behind just so he can have Emmet. He was desperate to win his love any way he can. “Uh...can’t we just go some other time? Kinda busy at the moment.” Rex said with a nervous chuckle.

The construction worker immediately knew what was going through Rex’s head and he began doing his best to convince, or rather force him to go greet the rest of the gang. “Aw, it’s ok, Rex! They’ll all be happy to see you! Besides I think we should probably get the apology over and done with. I know you’re scared but-“

“Scared?!” Rex snapped, not letting Emmet complete his small speech. “Hah! Why would I be scared? The one and only Rex Dangervest, conquerer of demons, destroyer of monsters, slayer of witches! What have I gotta be scared about? I’ve faced the worst of the worst! A shapeshifting Queen with a butt ton of guards and an entire galaxy in her hands is nothing!” Rex laughed with a crazed smile plastered across his face.

Emmet gently rubbed Rex’s back and he quickly pecked him on the cheek, earning a light blush from the adventurer. “Don’t worry, Rex! I’ll be right by your side.” Emmet said with a warm smile.

“Haven’t you been listening? I ain’t worried at all!” Rex blurted out, still smiling an incredibly guilty smile. “L-look lets just get this shit over and done with ok?!”

Emmet was surprised to see how quickly Rex changed his mind but he was right behind him as the two began to dress and prepare for the social event that awaits them.

~timeskip~

The couple held hands as they walked towards the palace. Rex has an incredibly firm grip of his lover’s hand and it was actually feeling more uncomfortable than pleasant. Emmet wanted to try and ask him to loosen his death grip but as he turned to look at him he instantly noticed the look of pure terror on the adventurers face, it was then that he knew his painfully tight grip was just another symptom of his nervous condition. “Rex, it’s ok.” Emmet said softly, managing a weak smile despite the feeling of his hand getting crushed by a much stronger one.

Sharp breaths exited the breaker’s mouth, indicating that he was having a panic attack. “W-what’re you on about, Brickowski?! I’m f-fine! Totally fine!” Rex said with another forceful laugh as they came closer to the castle’s entrance.

“Rex, it’s ok to be nervous.” Emmet said, begging for him to loosen up.

The raptor trainer was still in denial about his feelings and he shook his head abruptly. “Nope! Still not nervous!” He said, sweating as the queen and all their friends were now in view. “Aw fuck...”

The first to greet them was a short girl with colourful hair, she ran over to the two boys and held them in a tight embrace. “EMMET! REX!” 

“Lucy!” Emmet laughed as he hugged her back, missing his friend dearly. Rex was pretty shocked from the sudden hug but he gave in and gently patted the young lady on the back.

It was only a brief hug but it was still filled with love. Lucy glanced over at Rex and gave him a warm smile. “Glad to have you back Rex.”

Rex was amazed about how chill Lucy was and although he hadn’t a clue of what to say, he decided to try and respond anyway. “Ah, heh! Well y’know- GAK!” 

Poor Rex held onto his stomach that had just gotten a swift kick from the woman in front of him. “That’s for kidnapping Emmet.” She said.

The adventurer groaned softly as he held his stomach, she was actually quite strong for someone so small. And cutesy. “Ugh...yeah should’ve seen that comin.” Rex grumbled.

The young girl then offered a hand to the man she had kicked, her attitude changing entirely. “Now come along you two, everyone is waiting.” 

Hesitant, Rex slowly took her hand along with Emmet’s and the young couple were lead into the castle to receive a warm welcome. “REX!!!” Everyone called, making the frightened man flinch from the unexpected call.

Everyone quickly ran over to them and began showering the couple with hugs, creating a laughing Emmet and a very puzzled Rex. “W-What?” Rex grumbled as he found himself having trouble to breathe.

“We were so worried about you and your spaceship! Mostly the spaceship with me though.” Benny cried.

“Yar, we be worried sick til you showed up through the door!” Metalbeard quickly added.

Rex grunted as he shifted in between the countless bodies that embraced him. “What? You guys aren’t mad or anything?”

“Why would we be mad?” Unikitty asked as she rubbed her body against the adventurer’s legs. Despite the crowd around him it was quite easy for her to get to Rex as she was slim and lean.

“I mean, yeah what you did was stupid but we could all understand where you were coming from.” Lucy added as the queen herself slipped past the crowd and began to coil her body around Rex.

“Hey it’s all good! You’re both back and not only that but you’re even finally together!” Watevra said with a chuckle, giving Rex a pleasant surprise as he has heard she was one to carry a temper. Then again she also loves and adores literally all things around her and will happily give anyone a second chance.

The breaker looked at his beloved friends before him, each smiling at him honest smiles as the joy they felt could easily be read in their eyes. “I...I don’t know what to say...thanks guys.” 

The queen only chuckled more as she hugged the new romantic couple. “Don’t mention it!” She hummed, holding the duo who were pressed against the shapeshifters loving embrace, having nowhere to look but at each other.

Rex held out a hand which Emmet gladly took, his grip being a lot more softer this time as he felt much more relaxed.

“I’m so glad we can finally be together.” Emmet commented.

“Me too.” Rex said softly as he rested his forehead against Emmet’s, doing his best to hold back happy tears as everyone clapped and cheered for the new happy couple who finally confessed their true feelings. 

It’s strange how things could change so quickly. How Rex once felt ashamed for having feelings for Emmet, how he hated that he loved him in that way. But now, after everything that’s happened, one rash decision, one desperate act, a short experience of how their life would’ve been if they had been that way all along and of course the pain of bottling all feelings finally over flowing to reveal true passionate feelings which led them to a path of honest love. A happy life where the two live in harmony with one another, adoring every second of every minute when with each other. A whole new happy life finally blooming out of a path of disaster, a dream come true. It was then that Rex could finally feel like it’s all ok and now he can safely say, he loves that he loves him. He loves Emmet.


End file.
